


Aquila Nera e o Palhaço do Crime

by SkrullDoBem3



Series: Aquila Nera [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Espionage, F/M, Italian Mafia, Italy, Mercenaries, Multi, Other, Roma | Rome, Romeo and Juliet References, italian words
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkrullDoBem3/pseuds/SkrullDoBem3
Summary: Primeiro livro da série Aquila Nera.Julietta Salvatore é uma mercenária, que trabalha para uma organização chamada Irmandade e atende pelo codinome de Aquila Nera. A vida de Julietta muda, quando ela recebe o serviço de ajudar a Cicala, uma das máfias mais antigas de Roma, a investigar o assassinato de três dos seus integrantes, que morreram de forma brutal e misteriosa em menos de 24 horas.





	1. A nova missão

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico essa história a minha amiga Lueni: Luz, obrigada por sempre me ajudar a nunca desistir de nada.

Há 23 anos, Julietta Salvatore recebeu de pais o seu nome. Por mais que eles quisessem uma vida digna para a filha, ela acabou seguindo os passos deles, se tornando uma mercenária e assassina de aluguel. Julietta não admite, mas no fundo ela gosta do que faz.

De fato, tudo na vida dela foi cuidadosamente planejado pela sua família e pelo seu pai, o atual líder da organização secreta conhecida como Irmandade. Ele herdou o cargo do pai dele, que havia herdado do avô e assim, em uma linhagem sucessivamente a mais de 50 anos. Ou seja, um dia seria a vez de Julietta. Mas ela procurava não pensar nesse assunto, porque para a garota, o legal da sua vida era aquilo que ela não tinha planejado. Mas eu sei, você quer saber da Irmandade, pois bem...

A Irmandade é uma organização, que dês da época de Benito Mussolini*, tem a função de investigar e neutralizar qualquer possível ameaça aos mafiosos de Roma, e qualquer um que precise de ajuda e pague bem. E acreditem, eles realmente não conseguem se proteger. Isso tudo claro, sem que a polícia e o governo saiba. Mas para que isso aconteça, a Irmandade mantém agentes infiltrados nessas instituições. 

O dia de Julietta começou cedo, literalmente. Ela é uma das principais e melhores agentes, e por isso sempre acaba recebendo mais missões que os outros agentes. Ela havia chegado em seu apartamento, localizado perto do Coliseu, apenas algumas horas antes do Sol nascer, depois de uma longa noite seguindo os passos de um químico, que estava planejando distribuir um novo tipo de droga na cidade. Em Roma, os únicos autorizados pela Irmandade a fazer isso são a Cicala (Cigarra), uma das mais antigas máfias de Roma A Irmandade e a Cicala possuem um acordo, um não interfere nos negócios do outro e ambos se ajudam.

Julietta passou boa parte do dia dormindo. Ela acordou logo depois do almoço e enviou o relatório de sua investigação ao seu chefe e recebeu a resposta que estava torcendo para não receber: concluir o serviço e eliminar o químico. Bom, coisa simples para a mais temida no submundo, a Aquila Nera ou Águia Negra. 

\- Merda! – Ela disse se obrigando a levantar da cama e indo para o closet vestir sua roupa de trabalho: camisa de manga longa, calça, botas, um colete a prova de balas, sobretudo, luvas e é claro, tudo preto. Por fim, uma máscara em tecido, com a estampa de uma caveira para esconder sua verdadeira identidade. Julietta ainda pegou da primeira gaveta da cômoda do seu quarto um Glock 9mm com munição e silenciador. - Isso serve. – Murmurou enquanto colocava a arma no coldre de sua perna direita e saía porta a fora.

Dentro do elevador ela viu pelo GPS onde seu alvo da vez estava e o sinal aponta para uma lanchonete perto da Igreja de Santa Maria del Popolo*.  
\- Merda! Um lugar público? – Ela reclama guardando o celular. – Vou precisar de um plano.  
Enquanto pensava no que fazer, entrou em seu jeep bege e deu a partida indo para a rua. O jeep não era blindado, mas Julietta adorava ele. Era uma relíquia de sua família.

*

Julietta não demorou a chegar no lugar ao local, parando o carro do outro lado da rua. Ela o viu pelo vidro da janela o "patinho" sentado em uma mesa perto da porta. _ Perfetto, será fácil _, pensou ela sacando sua arma. Ela abaixou alguns pouco centímetros a janela do jeep até e miro nele. Bang. O vidro da janela da lanchonete se estilhaça e o homem caiu no chão. Julietta levou o carro algumas esquinas a diante, tirou máscara e pegou o celular, voltando a lanchonete a pé. Ela passou pelas pessoas aflitas que estavam no lugar e, tirou uma foto de prova e rapidamente e saiu. Antes mesmo de voltar ao jeep, ela enviou a foto para seu colega Enzo, o responsável por verificar se as missões foram cumpridas. Em alguns segundos, ela o responde:

_ ** Bello trabalho, Aquila Nera. Nosso cliente agradece. O pagamento estará na sua conta até de manhã. - E.**_

_ _

Julietta o responde antes de entrar no jepp:

_ ** Grazie. Qualquer coisa, só chamar. - A.**_

_ _

Ela guardou o celular e ligou o carro retornando para a rodovia. Pouco tempo depois, seu celular tocou e ela atendeu pressionando um botão no painel do jepp: 

\- Aquila Nera. – Ela fala sem tirar os olhos da rua.

\- Sou eu, Lorenzo. – O homem responde do outro lado da linha. Lorenzo era os olhos e ouvidos de Julietta quando ela não estava na base da Irmandade. - Mudança de planos. Marcaram uma reunião com você, as pressas aqui na base as 19h. Pelo que escutei na rádio corredor, alguma merda séria aconteceu. 

\- Mas... quem marcou? – Julietta pergunta desconfiada. 

\- Foi o sr. Salvatore. - Responde ele. Ela suspira fundo.

\- Va bene. Estou indo ai. – Julietta responde desligando a ligação. - Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. 

*

Em pouco tempo, Julietta passou pela ponte Sant’Angelo*, sobre o Rio Tibre* e seguiu até a lateral direita do Castelo Sant’Angelo*. A base da Irmandade estava localizada no subterrâneo do castelo, um emaranhado de túneis construídos na idade média e que ligavam a várias regiões da cidade, facilitando o descolamento e a descrição dos agentes.  
Ela parou o jeep na frente do portão e o segurança abriu o portão no mesmo momento em que ela abaixou a janela e foi reconhecida por ele. Depois entrou pelo túnel, seguindo até o estacionamento. Lá, deixou sua roupa de Aquila Nera e coloco seu terno preto e a gravata. Todos os agentes da Irmandade andavam sempre de terno, pois gostavam de uma boa aparência. Ela mantém consigo a pistola e do estacionamento, segue até a sala de Salvatore. 

*

Sem bater na porta, ela vai entrando e acaba tendo uma surpresa: Salvatore estava acompanhado por um homem loiro.

\- Buonasera. - Ela fala para eles – Scusa pela demora.

\- Aquila Nera. Só estávamos a aguardando. – Salvatore responde a ela, abrindo um sorriso, sentando na cadeira de sua mesa. Salvatore era se duvidas um típico homem italiano. Tinha mais de 60 anos, ar de aristocrata. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos, penteados para trás e sempre vestia belos ternos em cores claras. – Acho que já conhece o sr. Romeu Aquino, filho de Don Aquino. – Ele diz, enquanto aponta com a mão para o outro homem. _ Cicala? _ Pensa Julietta consigo mesma. 

\- Buonasera. - Romeu fala calma, enquanto levantava e esticava a mão direita para cumprimentar Julietta. Ele era muito bonito, tinha os olhos verdes claro, o cabelo loiro e um porte não muito atlético. Tinha quase à altura de Julietta. 

\- É, já estou familiarizada com o nome. – Julietta responde séria, enquanto apertava a mão de Romeu. 

\- Buono... sentem-se. - Salvatore fala para eles. Romeu volta a sentar na poltrona verde perto da estante de livros.

\- Não, grazie. – Julietta responde, recusando a oferta. Ela já havia sentindo o clima tenso que estava no ar. - Qual é a missão? – Ela pergunta, mesmo sabendo que coisa boa não deveria ser. 

Salvatore suspira um pouco e lhe entrega alguns arquivos.

\- Bom... Romeu nos procurou essa manhã porque aconteceu uma série de assassinatos de vários integrantes de sua máfia. – Salvatore explicou a ela, com as mãos cruzadas sobre sua mesa. 

\- Quantos até agora? – A garota perguntou enquanto folheava os relatórios em suas mãos. 

\- Três em menos de 24 horas. – Romeu disse respondendo a sua pergunta. Ela olhou para ele e pensou que ela um número bem significativo. Mas guardou essa informação para si.

\- Algum suspeito?

\- Por enquanto só foi encontrado essa carta de baralho no local de um dos crimes. - Salvatore falou, enquanto lhe passava a carta que estava dentro de um saco plástico. Era a carta do coringa.

\- Coringa. – Julietta disse examinando a carta contra a luz. 

\- Estão brincando com nós! – Romeu exclamou com raiva, batendo o pulso esquerdo no braço da poltrona.

Julietta apenas o ignorou, voltando-se a Salvatore. 

\- Quais são as ordens? 

\- Você e sua equipe farão a segurança de Romeu e o ajudaram a descobrir quem está fazendo isso. Todos terão o auxílio da Irmandade. Lorenzo está te esperando para entregar o equipamento. – Ele a respondeu, levantando da cadeira e indo até ela. Romeu também e aproximou-se dos outros dois.

_ Ah, perfetto. Virei babá agora? A que ponto cheguei... _ Julietta pensou consigo.

\- Sì signore. – Ela acabou respondendo.

\- Como você está? – Salvatore perguntou a ela preocupado, colocando a mão direita em seu ombro.

\- Na medida do possível. – Julietta murmurou, dando um leve sorriso - E você?

\- Cansado. – Disse ele dando uma risadinha- Sinto sua falta.

\- Eu também... mas procure trabalhar menos pai. Cuide um pouco mais de sua saúde, Francesco. – Ela fala o advertindo.

\- Claro, claro – Ele diz por fim, lhe dando um abraço - Cuide-se. 

Ela concorda com a cabeça e abre a porta da sala saindo, com Romeu logo atrás dela. Os dois seguem para a sala de Julietta. _ A noite ia ser longa. _

######  *Nota: 

######  *Benito Mussolini foi um político italiano que liderou o Partido Nacional Fascista de 1922 a 1943. *A Igreja de Santa Maria del Popolo ou Basílica de Santa Maria do Povo está localizada no lado norte da Piazza del Popolo (praça do povo), é uma das mais famosas de Roma. *O Rio Tibre é um dos principais rios da Itália. Ele passa por várias regiões como a Toscana e o Lácio (onde fica a cidade de Roma) e deságua no mar. *A Ponte de Sant'Angelo fica sobre o Rio Tibre e dá acesso ao Castelo Sant'Angelo. *O Castelo Sant'Angelo é atualmente um museu.


	2. As primeiras evidências.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julietta acompanha Romeu a uma reunião da máfia e Romeu descobre mais sobre a garota que está o ajudando.

A caminha até lá foi silenciosa. Julietta sentiu por muitos momentos que Romeu queria falar algo. 

\- O que está lhe afligindo? – Ela perguntou tentando quebrar o clima fúnebre.

\- Não gosto de lugares fechados. – Ele respondeu a ela afrouxando o nó da gravata. Romeu estava suando frio. _ Claustrofobia? _ Penso Julietta. 

\- Estamos quase chegando. – Ela diz tentando o deixar confortável. 

\- Buono. – Afirma ele ainda não muito bem. 

Alguns passos mais à frente é Romeu quem quebra o silêncio. 

\- Salvatore é mesmo seu pai? 

\- É. – Ela responde, mas corta o assunto ali mesmo. 

\- Toda a sua família é assim? Digo, daqui? - Ele pergunta não deixando o assunto morrer e indicando os túneis. 

\- É, basicamente. Menos a tia Gina. – Ela responde no automático, entrando no túnel a direita.

\- Ela dona de casa? - Romeu diz tentando adivinhar.

\- Não. Ela tem um cassino em Las Vegas. – Julietta diz normalmente. Romeu fica surpreso, mas se mantém em silêncio. 

*

Assim que passam por uma porta grande de madeira, no fim de um corredor, Julietta entra e joga os arquivos em cima de uma das mesas que ficavam próximas uma da outra. Ela se vira e vê Romeu impressionado com o ambiente. A sala era realmente enorme. Uma mistura de oficina de equipamentos, sala de treinamento e escritório, com uma arquitetura renascentista e um pouco medieval. 

\- Lorenzo! – Ela grita para dentro. Ninguém a responde.

\- Acho que ele não está. - Romeu diz a ela dando os ombros. Julietta revira os olhos. - Voltamos outra hora?

_ Vou descontar do salário dele. _ Ela pensa. 

\- Bom... já que estamos aqui Sr. Aquino, pode me contar como aconteceu os assassinatos? – Julietta pergunta focando na missão. 

\- Romeu. Pode me chamar de Romeu. Mas... você não vai ler os arquivos, senhorita? – Ele fala apontando para os papéis atrás de Julietta.

\- Não gosto de papéis. – Ela responde o cortando.

\- Oh... va bene. – Romeu fala se dando por vencido e indo até o sofá que ficava no meio do ambiente, como se fosse uma salinha de espera. - Posso?

\- Sí. – Ela diz, deixando que ele sente. Julietta puxa uma cadeira e senta próximo.

\- Dois dele estavam juntos, faziam uma entrega. Sofreram uma emboscada e morreram baleados. - Romeu faz uma pausa, possivelmente relembrando os conhecidos. 

\- E o outro?

\- Sofreu um acidente de carro e morreu com a explosão. - Finalizou Romeu baixando o olhar. - Encontramos a carta perto do carro em chamas.

\- Eles tinham algo em comum?

\- Tirando o fato que eles eram da máfia? - Romeu fala com sarcasmo, voltando a olhar para Julietta.

\- É – Ela diz séria.

\- Não sei...

\- Tem alguma foto deles?

\- Tem nos arquivos. – Romeu responde olhando para a mesa. Julietta passa a língua por dentro da boca, tentando evitar um palavrão. A conversa é interrompida por Lorenzo entrando na sala.

\- Ah, Olá. - Ele diz meio surpreso e meio decepcionado em ver que não estava sozinho. Lorenzo estava com um monte de papéis em uma mão e um copo de café na outra. Lorenzo tinha altura mediana, era magro, pele pálida e os cabelos escuros e liso até a altura dos olhos. Usava óculos de grau e sempre andava vestido roupas sociais com um colete. 

\- Já estava na hora de aparecer. Estava quase indo ligar para Guarda Suíça*. – Julietta fala a Lorenzo o provocando.

\- Ha Ha. Muito engraçado. – Ele responde bem sério, indo até sua mesa. Julietta levanta e vai atrás de Lorenzo. Romeu também se levanta, mas fica próximo ao sofá.

\- Romeu esse é Lorenzo Assis, ele fabrica todo meu equipamento, veículos e me ajuda com os sistemas de segurança. – Julietta diz apresentando Lorenzo. - Mas muitas das vezes ele deixa seu ego crescer a níveis alarmantes, o que prejudica sua produtividade.

Lorenzo dá um sorriso forçado a Julietta.

\- Grazie mille por destruir meu nome em menos de dois minutos. - Lorenzo fala se aproximando de Julietta.

\- Disponha. – Ela o responde com um sorriso, sentindo Romeu segurar um riso. Por mais que Julietta e Lorenzo às vezes trocavam algumas farpas, ele era o melhor amigo dela, eles cresceram juntos e Julietta nunca deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a ele, por mais que ele soubesse se virar sozinho.

\- Lorenzo esse é...

\- Eu sei quem ele é. - diz Lorenzo a cortando. - Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Aquino.

Romeu o cumprimenta, mas Julietta interrompe o momento feliz deles.

\- O que tem para mim? – Ela pergunta a Lorenzo indo em direção da mesa dele. 

\- Fui atualizado do caso hoje a tarde por seu pai. Depois fiz uns ajustes a suas armas e já as coloquei no seu carro. Também aproveitei e atualizei o GPS e o rastreador. Por isso eu demorei. - Lorenzo explica a ela, entregando a chave do jeep. 

\- Grazie. – Ela diz com um breve sorriso.

Romeu, que já estava um pouco impaciente, os interrompe:

\- Aquila Nera... – Ele fala chamando a atenção dela. Julietta vira e olha para ele.

\- Pode me chamar de Julietta. – Ela fala calmamente. Romeu concorda e continua:

\- Isso vai demorar muito?

\- Não muito, porque?

\- Preciso ir à reunião. Da máfia. – Ele explica enquanto tirava seu relógio de bolso para verificar a hora.

\- Pode ir se quiser. Encontro você depois. – Ela diz a ele, voltando-se para Lorenzo.

\- Você esqueceu que agora é minha segurança e precisa ir comigo. – Romeu responde a ela em alto e bom som. _ Merda. _ Julietta pensa consigo mesma. Lorenzo percebe a cara de ódio dela, mas nada fala. Julietta respira fundo.

\- Va bene. Já vamos. – Ela acaba falando, se dando por vendida.

Lorenzo acaba sua explicação, e assim, Julietta e Romeu partem para o estacionamento. Romeu já estava se encaminhando para o lado do motorista, quando Julietta se colocou entre ele e a porta:

\- O que está fazendo? – Ela pergunta curiosa. 

\- Vou dirigir.

\- Não, não vai. Está no meu território Sr. Aquino. E esse é meu carro. Eu dirijo. – Ela diz abrindo a porta e entrando no jeep. Ela fecha a porta, quando vê que mesmo perplexo com a atitude dela, Romeu seguiu para o lado do passageiro.

Julietta os levou de volta as ruas e enquanto dirigia, resolveu mostrar a Romeu um pouco de velocidade. Ele precisa aprender a não me subestimar. Ela pensou, ao momento que começou a acelerar e a ultrapassar todos os veículos que ainda estavam na rua. Já passava das dez horas da noite. 

*

\- Não pode ir um pouco mais devagar? - Romeu falou algum tempo depois. Ele parecia um pouco assustado, pois estava segurando com força no banco. - Gostaria de chegar vivo, de preferência.

\- Gosto de correr. – Ela diz com calma. O velocímetro do painel já marcava 120km/h - Não se preocupe Sr. Aquino, nunca sofri nenhum acidente. Mas se batermos, só nós vamos morrer. Não levaremos ninguém conosco.

\- E acabaremos em um lugar bem quente... – Ele conclui ainda mais preocupado.

\- Fale por você. – Julietta responde. - E então, para onde vamos?

\- Para o Panteão*.

\- Porque mudaram o lugar da reunião?

Romeu fica branco e olha para ela com muita surpresa.

\- N-não mudaram. Sempre foi lá. – Ele mente com dificuldade.

\- Ah, per l’amor di Dio! – Julietta fala batendo as mãos no volante. – Vocês mafiosos mentem muito mal! – Ela fala o alertando. 

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Romeu a questiona.

\- As reuniões de vocês são sempre no Palácio Barberini* e eu acho, que o medo de serem descobertos, fez vocês mudaram para o Panteão. Aceitei?  
Romeu olhou para ela incrédulo.

\- Como sabe disso, Sherlock? – Ele pergunta chocado.

\- Sou, acima de tudo, uma espiã. Sei de muitas coisas. E sim, gosto de ler as aventuras do Holmes. – Ela fala com um sorriso de canto. 

\- Por exemplo...

\- Por exemplo, que na última noite você dormiu poucas horas. Que seu terno é Armani*. Que você sempre arruma seu cabelo para o lado direito e por algum motivo hoje não arrumou, talvez seja porque está pensando muito em resolver esse caso e está se esquecendo de cuidar da própria aparência e que agora você está ficando bravo comigo. – Julietta responde, lançado um rápido olhar sobre Romeu, que não responde nada. 

Julietta continua dirigindo, até que chegam ao Panteão. 

\- Julietta, há algumas coisas que preciso que sabia antes da reunião. – Romeu diz logo após sair do carro e fechar a porta. - Mulheres não são bem-vindas por lá. 

\- É, eu já desconfiava disso. – Ela fala enquanto pegava sua máscara e fechava sua porta. - Não se preocupe. Sei me defender. 

\- Eu sei. Eu temo é por eles. – Ele fala, a fazendo dar uma leve risada. - Mais uma coisa, antes que você pense que eu só a chamei para essa reunião porque queria sua companhia é muito mais que isso. Na máfia ninguém se apresenta sozinho. Há sempre um segurança. - Romeu explica colando as mãos no bolso.

\- E deixe me adivinhar, vim com você porque os caras que morreram eram seus seguranças e agora você não confia em mais ninguém, não é? – Ela pergunta parando na frente dele. Romeu não a responde e ela aceita sem silêncio como um sim. - Certo. Andiamo.

######  *Nota: 

######  *Guarda Suíça é a responsável pela segurança do Papa no Vaticano. *O Panteão é um templo dedicado aos deuses romanos ou o Panteão Romano (daí o nome). *O Palácio Barberini atualmente acolhe a Galeria Nacional de Arte Antiga. *Giorgio Armani é um dos mais conceituados estilistas italianos. Fundou a sua companhia, a Giorgio Armani S.p.A., em 1974, e já foi o designer de moda independente mais bem-sucedido do mundo.


	3. A carta de baralho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julietta e Romeu fazem uma descoberta que muda os rumos da investigação.

\- A reunião é no subsolo... - Romeu falava enquanto ambos desciam as escadas para o subterrâneo. - ... fique sempre ao meu lado. 

\- Eu sei o que fazer, Romeu. Não é primeira reunião da máfia que eu participo. – Ela explica para ele, colocando a máscara. 

Eles passam por uma grande porta de madeira, e seguem por um túnel que os leva até um grande salão com tons em dourado e marrons, com altas colunas ao redor e com uma grande mesa de madeira no meio. Vários homens estavam sentados à mesa, e os seguranças se encontravam em pé logo atrás. Romeu sentou na primeira cadeira do lado esquerdo e Julietta ficou logo atrás. Ela percebeu o clima tenso que se instalou no ambiente logo que entrou. A maioria das pessoas ali, sabiam quem ela era com aquela máscara e sabiam da fama da Aquila Nera e a consideravam o pior pesadelo de alguém.

A reunião teve os ânimos bem exaltados. Estavam discutindo sobre os assassinatos e Romeu estava tentando explicar seu plano. De repente, um dos tentou agredir Romeu e Julietta foi extremamente rápida para segurar o braço esquerdo do sujeito. O ambiente fica em total silêncio. _ Perfetto, um pouco de ação. Já estava ficando com sono aqui. _ Julietta segura a mão do homem e a torce, fazendo-o gritar de dor. 

Ele cai de joelho no chão, lutando para se soltar, mas ela acerta um soco no rosto do homem e ele cai ao chão apagado. Ela volta para seu lugar e Romeu continua falando e agora que o silêncio havia voltado e todos estavam o escutando. Depois que a reunião se encerra, eles voltam ao jeep e só dentro do carro, eles falam sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer.

\- Você está bem? – Julietta perguntou enquanto tirava sua máscara. 

\- Eu devia perguntar isso. Não precisa ter apagado o cara. - Ele fala sem me olhar. – Eu sei me defender. 

\- É, de nada também. – Ela responde o ignorando e começando a dirigir. Romeu fica quieto. - Será que agora eles vão te entender? 

\- É difícil saber. Preciso resolver isso logo. Eles estão perdendo a paciência comigo. - Romeu responde sem fé.

\- Eu percebi. Mas vamos conseguir algo. – Ela fala otimista.

\- Mas como vamos descobrir algo? Não temos nenhuma pista...

\- Temos a carta. – Ela o relembra. 

\- Que não diz nada. – Romeu responde sem esperanças. 

Julietta o ignora e liga para Lorenzo. 

\- Julietta, como foi a reunião? Não, não diga, deixe-me adivinhar... matou alguém? – Ele pergunta animado. 

\- Ele só está apagado. – Ela responde séria. 

\- Merda. Perdi 2 euros. – Lorenzo diz baixinho. 

\- Apostando de novo? Está bom... procure nos registros da polícia algum suspeito que use qualquer coisa relacionado a uma carta de baralho, fantasia de palhaço ou algo semelhante. – Julietta explica a Lorenzo.

\- Tudo bem, mas alguma coisa? Não quer uns balões, um bolo de chocolate... – Ele pergunta debochando. 

\- Se concentre Lorenzo! Deixe suas pesquisas em cima da minha mesa. Estou volta para aí. – Ela responde finalizando a conversa.

*

\- Romeu... você pretende passar a noite aqui na Irmandade? – Julietta pergunta a ele enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da Irmandade, voltando a sala dela. 

\- Está tentando se livrar de mim? Eu vou ficar, preciso resolver esse caso. – Romeu responde. – E Salvatore já havia me oferecido a hospitalidade daqui.

Julietta não o responde. Ela já esperava por aquela atitude do pai. Quando ela entrou em sua sala, Lorenzo já havia deixado sua pesquisa, juntamente com um bilhete escrito:

_ ** " Fui para casa, ao contrário de você eu preciso dormir." ** _

_ Merda Lorenzo, precisava ser agora? _ Julietta bufa de raiva. Ela pega os arquivos e percebe que são basicamente relatórios policias sem nada de interessante. Romeu já havia se estabelecido no sofá, mais parecia impaciente, pois se arrumava de um lado ao outro, até que finalmente deitou. 

\- Algum problema Romeu? – Julietta perguntou por cima do ombro.

\- Só um pouco cansado. – Ele respondeu.

\- Humm. 

\- Alguma novidade? – Romeu perguntou colando uma almofada de baixo da cabeça. 

\- Não. – Respondeu ela, largando os papéis. - Vou tentar outra coisa. – Julietta pegou o plástico que estava sobre a mesa de Lorenzo, e continha a carta de baralho.

\- O que vai fazer? - Romeu perguntou curioso levantando e caminhando até a garota.

\- Investigar. – Ela fala sentando em sua cadeira, ligando a luz do abajur. Julietta coloca luvas descartáveis.

\- Qual o plano? - Romeu diz se aproximando.

\- Porque você não dorme um pouco? Te acordo se descobrir algo. - Ela diz olhando para ele e percebendo que naquela luz, os olhos deles eram verdes.

Romeu ergue uma sobrancelha e reluta no início, mas acaba cedendo.

\- Não ache que tem qualquer influência sobre isso. Será só alguns minutos e porque estou realmente cansado. – Ele alerta deitando no sofá.

\- Está bom. 

\- Como você consegue?

\- Consigo o que? – Julietta pergunta sem tirar os olhos do objeto em suas mãos. 

\- Tudo isso... Espionagem, segurança e ainda você é só uma mulher lind... - Romeu não termina a frase. Julietta estranha o silêncio e olha para ele, que já estava dormindo. _ Homens. _ Ela pensa.

A carta não tinha nada de anormal. Também não tinha nada escrito nela. Mas quando ela pegar a luz negra, traços e pontos e traços espalhados por toda a carta se revelam. 

\- E se for... Código Morse*? – Ela se pergunta baixinho enquanto refletia.

Julietta pega uma caneta e um papel e começo a traduzir. Traço, traço, traço, traço. Ponto, traço. E para sua surpresa, eram números.

\- Sì! – Ela acaba gritando um pouco alto e acordando Romeu.

\- O que foi? – Ele fala acordando assustado.

\- Descobri algo. – Ela explica. Romeu levanta ainda esfregando o rosto e vai até ela. - Olhe isso. – Ela diz passando luz negra na carta. - Vê os pontos e traços?

\- Morse?

\- Sì e são números.

\- Quais são os números?

\- 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21 e 34. – Julietta responde lendo suas anotações. 

\- Sequência de Fibonacci*. – Romeu diz no automático.

\- Mas porquê? – Ela pergunta largando a carta e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

\- Deixe-me ver a carta. – Romeu diz pensando a carta da mesa com cuidado.

\- Olhe, parece que tem algo no meio dela. – Ele fala pegando uma pinça e puxando algo do meio dela. Um papel cai sobre a mesa. - Olha!

Julietta pega o papel e o examina. Havia nele as iniciais: AB e uma sequência de números. 

\- AB... eu conheço essa sigla. – Ela diz pensando consigo. - É uma conta de banco! – Julietta fala por fim chegando a uma conclusão.

\- Acho então que os números, são da conta da agência.

\- Possivelmente. – Ela afirma pegando o celular e ligando para Lorenzo, que atende no primeiro toque. - Lorenzo, preciso entrar no banco AB. O mais rápido o possível. 

\- Ainda está trabalhando? – Ele diz com voz de sono.

\- Estou. Rápido.

\- Vá bene. Bom, ele fica no centro próxima a Fontana di Trevi*. Abre as 8 da manhã. - Lorenzo explica.

\- Merda! - Romeu apenas olhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- Calma, eu liguei para o gerente do banco e assim que ele ouviu o nome Aquila Nera, disse que vai lá para te receber em uma hora. – Lorenzo explicou falando calmamente. – Por nada.

_ Tenho que admitir que essa foi rápida. _ Ela pensou dando um leve sorriso. 

\- Grazie Lorenzo. – Julietta desligou o celular e olhou para Romeu.

\- E então? - Ele perguntou curioso.

\- Vamos passear?

######  *Nota: 

######  *Código Morse é um sistema de sinais de pontuação, através do qual um sinal codificado é enviado. *Sequência de Fibonacci é uma sequência de números inteiros, começando do 0 e 1, na qual o termo seguinte é sempre a soma dos dois anteriores. *Fontana di Trevi é a maior e mais ambiciosa construção de fontes barrocas da Itália e está localizada no rione (rio) de Trevi, em Roma.


	4. Papéis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao descobrir o que sua nova pista significava, Julietta também descobre que não é a unica procurando resposta. E isso a deixa com sérios problemas.

\- O gerente do banco disse que vai nos receber em uma hora. – Julietta fala pegando as chaves do jeep. Ela acaba olhando para os arquivos em cima da outra mesa. 

\- Romeu, quem era o segurança que morreu queimado? – Ela pergunta sem o olhar.

\- Filippo Bosco. Porque? 

\- Um pressentimento. – Ela diz pegando os arquivos e entregando-os a Romeu. - Enquanto dirijo, quero que me fale tudo sobre ele.

\- Va bene. - Romeu responde meio sem entender os planos da garota.

*

\- Bom, ele trabalhava comigo a mais de dois anos. Era um bom funcionário. Seu apartamento é no bairro residencial, a cinco minutos daqui. - Romeu fala revisando os papéis.

\- É aqui perto. Quanto tempo temos? – Julietta pergunta a ele sem tirar o olhar da rodovia.

\- Quarenta minutos. - Romeu checa seu relógio de pulso. Julietta faz então uma curva a direita bruscamente.

\- Andiamo. – Ela fala animada. Romeu fica ofegante ao seu lado.

\- Não consegue andar mais devagar mesmo? - Ele pergunta com certa esperança.

Julietta apenas lança um leve sorriso, mas não o respondo. Quando chegam ao prédio, poucos minutos depois, vem da rua o apartamento de Filippo, no segundo andar. Julietta arrombar a porta facilmente, e eles entram, concluindo não tinha nada de anormal no ambiente. Eles vasculham cada canto, Romeu vai para os quartos e procura pistas na sala e cozinha. _ Realmente não temos sorte, não tinha nada. _ Ela pensa, decepcionada. 

\- É melhor irmos. Falta só 20 minutos. - Romeu fala voltando a sala principal. Julietta estava parada em frente a uma estante de livros.

\- É. Não tem nada aqui. – Ela fala virando de frente para Romeu. Quando Julietta dá o primeiro passo para sair, a tábua do chão a qual pisou faz um barulho, como se estivesse solta. Ela dá um sorriso e se baixa. _ Que cara esperto, escondendo coisas no chão. _ Julietta tira a tábua do chão com ajuda do canivete e do espaço no chão tira vários papéis e um caderno, que ela pega e coloca tudo no bolso interno de seu terno.

\- Quando voltarmos do banco, eu vejo o que são. Uma coisa de cada vez. – Ela explica indo para a porta, mas antes mesmo de chegar a ela, os dois ouvem o barulho de alguém mexendo na fechadura da porta. Julietta faz sinal de silêncio com a mão para Romeu. Ela volta até a janela e vê que havia uma sacada do lado de fora, com uma escada que levava para a rua. Romeu ajuda a abrir a janela e eles saem do apartamento, no mesmo momento em que a porta é arrombada. Enquanto desciam as escadas, conseguiram ouvir alguém gritar: _ "Achem eles! Sei que estão aqui!" _

\- Estamos sendo procurados. - Romeu diz ofegante, entrando no carro.

\- Por isso, temos que ser ainda mais cuidadosos. – Julietta responde ligando o carro e seguindo ao banco. Ela conseguia ver claramente a tensão no rosto de Romeu. - Não se preocupe. Comigo aqui nada irá acontecer. – Julietta diz em uma maneira de tentando acalma-lo. 

\- É disso que eu tenho medo. 

Eles chegam ao banco sem mais nenhum problema. Ao passarem pela porta, o gerente vem apressadamente até eles.

\- Aquila Nera, que felicidade em tela em nossa agência. - Fala o homem que tinha mais ou menos a altura de Julietta e parecia ter mais de 60 anos.

\- Grazie mille por nós receber. – Ela diz simpática - Esse é Romeu. Meu segurança. - Romeu a olha com surpresa, mas não questiona apenas cumprimenta o gerente.

\- Em que posso ser útil? – O gerente pergunta.

\- Gostaria de ter acesso a essa certa conta. – Ela fala lhe entregando o papel com os números.

\- Claro, por aqui. – O homem fala devolvendo o papel e levando-os até uma sala ao com um grande painel. - Digitem a conta na parte de cima e senha na parte de baixo. Se a senha estiver incorreta, a conta se fechará.

Romeu olha para a garota assustado.

\- Grazie. – Julietta responde. 

\- Qualquer problema estarei na recepção. - O homem diz saindo da sala.

Romeu espera o gerente fechar a porta para interrogar Julietta.

\- Porque disse que sou seu segurança?

\- Porque só assim ele te deixaria vir comigo. Agora silêncio. – Ela explica voltando sua atenção para o painel. Ela digita os números da conta e eles estavam certos. Romeu a olha.

\- E a senha?

\- É uma sequência de 10 números. – Ela fala fazendo uma pausa. - Quantos números tinha a sequência Fibonacci?

\- 10. - Romeu abre um sorriso ao perceber a resposta.

Julietta pega de seu bolso um papel e começa a digitar a senha. Quando termina uma gaveta na parede atrás deles se abre. Romeu vai até lá e volta com uma caixa. De dentro da caixa, ele tira alguns papéis. _ Perfetto, mais papéis. _ Antes mesmo de verem o que eles significavam, o gerente do banco entra na sala assustado, fechando a porta atrás dele.

\- Duas pessoas armadas invadiram o banco! Estamos cercados!

\- Eles te viram? – Julietta pergunta preocupada.

\- No. Me escondi antes. Mas vi eles. – O homem fala apavorado, verificando o corredor pela fresta da porta.

Julietta pega sua pistola e checa se está carregada. _ Finalmente um pouco de ação. _

\- Julietta isso é loucura. - Romeu a adverte segurando no seu braço. - Precisamos sair daqui!

\- A outra saída daqui? – Julietta pergunta ao gerente, se soltando.

\- Só do outro lado do banco. Mas é preciso passar por eles.

\- Então fiquem aqui, e se protejam. – Ela fala a eles, indo à porta. Antes de sair, ela joga seu celular a Romeu. - Per favore, se eu não voltar em menos de 10 minutos, ligue para o Salvatore. Não para a polícia. Entendido?

\- Sì – Ele responde não muito satisfeito.

Julietta sai da sala em modo alerta e com a arma em punho. Mesmo escuro no corredor, ela evita ligar a lanterna. Ao fim do corredor, Julietta vê apenas uma pessoa parada perto do balcão de recepção. Ela aproxima-se um pouco mais, afim de nocautear a pessoa. Queria evitar dar um tiro, pois poderia chamar muito a atenção. 

Com a pistola em mãos, Julietta acerta com toda a força a cabeça do homem mascarado, que nem consegue ver de onde veio o golpe. Antes do corpo cair no chão, ela o segura e arrasta para o corredor. 

Ela segue até a porta que daria ao outro lado da agência, mas quando chega a porta, é surpreendida por uma G15 apontada para seu rosto.

\- Shhhhhh. – O homem diz a levando de volta para o salão. Ele também usava uma máscara que cobria a cabeça. - Largue a arma. – Julietta obedece, jogando a arma perto do corredor que ela havia vindo - Isso mesmo. Agora andando. – Ela começa a andar para trás com as mãos erguidas.

O homem acaba se distraindo com um barulho fortuito, e quando olhava para o outro corredor, Julietta acerta um chute em sua cabeça. Ele fica um pouco tonto e Julietta aproveita isso para pegar o braço do homem e gira por cima do seu corpo. Ambos caem ao chão e ela consegue tirar a arma da mão dele. Mas antes de conseguir levantar, ele segura as pernas dela e a fazendo cair de costas. Ele acerta um soco nela, que revidar com outro soco, conseguindo se libertar dele e pegar a arma dela, que estava perto. Mas o homem é mais rápido e com uma pistola começa a atirar nela. 

Julietta correu para trás do balcão tentando se proteger, mas um dos tiros já havia acertado seu braço esquerdo. Ela olha para o braço e que já estava todo ensanguentado. _ Merda. Minha última camisa branca limpa. _ Julietta fica em silêncio e consegue ouvir o atirador caminhando pela direita. Ainda abaixada, ela resolve sair pela esquerda. Quando chega à frente do balcão, e se ergue com certa dificuldade, o mascarado aponta para ela uma p-90. _ Merda! Merda! Merda! Aonde estava essa coisa? _

\- Arrivederci – Ele diz engatilhando a arma.


	5. Interrogatório.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após receber uma ajuda inesperada, Julietta finalmente contra o nome do seu primeiro suspeito.

_ Sabe quando você está sonhando que está caindo para a morte? Queria que isso fosse um sonho. _

Naquele momento, Julietta pensou que não iria conseguir sair viva dali, mas em uma fração de segundos, Romeu surgiu com uma cadeira em mãos e bateu no pistoleiro, que caiu desacordado no chão. Vendo que já está a salvo, Julietta caiu ao chão, tonta por causa da forte dor em seu braço ferido. A garota já estava começando a ter a visão turva, quando Romeu a segurou assustado. Ele a encostou no balcão e pegou com cuidado no local do ferimento.

\- Deixa-me ver.

\- Dês de quando... você entende... de ferimentos? – Ela perguntou já com certa dificuldade.

\- Máfia, esqueceu? – Ele respondeu sem a olhar. Julietta segurou firme sua boca para não gritar de dor. - Pegou de raspão. Você tem muita sorte.

\- Eu estou... começando a duvidar... disso. – Ela o respondeu quase perdendo a consciência.

\- Não, não, não. – Romeu falou tentando a manter acordada. – Ele tirou seu paletó e rasgou uma tira de tecido de sua camisa, a enrolando no braço ferido, estancando o sangue. - Isso vai ajudar até chegar a ambulância.

\- Não! Nada de ambulância! – Julietta falou, o impedido de pegar o celular. – Ligue... ligue para... Salvatore, explique a situação. Ele saberá... o que fazer.

Por mais que não estivesse feliz com o pedido, Romeu fez o que a garota falou, devolvendo o celular para ela, depois de alguns minutos. 

\- Ele está esperando por nós. – Romeu respondeu, enquanto levantava Julietta do chão.

\- Traga... o gerente conosco. Ele vai ser útil. E pegue o cara... que você... nocauteou –Ela diz, com suas últimas forças. 

\- Sì, tudo bem. Agora andiamo. – Ele fala a ajudando a caminhar, mas assim que fica de pé, Julietta acaba apagando. 

*

Julietta acordou em um quarto todo branco, com uma luz forte a iluminando. Todo seu corpo doía e ao tentar se levantar, uma mão a impediu. 

\- No no. Tem que ficar deitada. - Falou uma mulher, cuja a voz Julietta reconheceu no mesmo instante.

\- Maria? – Ela fala com dificuldade.

\- Sì. Que bom que você está bem. Fiquei preocupada quando chegou. - Maria era uma das enfermeiras da Irmandade. Julietta não a via a muito tempo, o que era um bom sinal.

\- Qual o veredito? - Julietta pergunta _ a lá _ deboche.

\- Pegou só de raspão. Dei alguns pontos. Você precisa repousar. - Maria falou indo para a porta e desligando a luz.

\- Só não me peça isso. Preciso lavorare (trabalhar). – Julietta fala colocando a mão em seu corpo. - Cadê meu paletó? – Ela pergunta assustada, lembrando dos documentos que estavam nele.

\- Está na cadeira. O homem que a trouxe, colocou ali. Por falar nele, ficou com você aqui todo o tempo. Saiu realmente poucos minutos. Acho que ele gosta de você. - Maria falou voltando até a amiga. 

\- Não diga asneiras, Maria. Romeu é só um cliente. – Julietta fala sentando.

\- Hum, Romeu. – Maria diz suspirando. - Romeu e Julietta. Como no drama de Shakespeare. Que bello. - Maria era uma romântica a moda antiga.

\- Para de sonhar Maria, aqui é vida real. – Julietta fala interrompendo os pensamentos da enfermeira. Maria faz um cara de poucos amigos.

\- Você não existe mesmo Julietta, tem que descansar! Perdeu muito sangue! – Maria diz segurando Julietta.

\- Já descansei muito. Quanto tempo dormi?

\- Duas horas. Agora são 4h30min. – Maria respondeu. - Você tirou todos da Irmandade muito cedo de suas camas.

Julietta dá um leve sorriso. _ Perfetto. _

\- Preciso ir. Já fiquei muito tempo offline. - Maria percebe então que Julietta não iria desistir, e ajuda a amiga a se arrumar, além de colocar uma tipoia no seu braço esquerdo e o paletó sobre os ombros. Mesmo com muita dificuldade, Julietta abriu a porta. Antes mesmo de sair do corredor, ela encontra Romeu. 

\- Julietta... você deveria estar deitada. – Ele fala se aproximando e a ajudando a caminhar. 

\- Grazie... Por me trazer até aqui. Espero que meu jeep esteja inteiro.

\- Não precisa agradecer. E seu jeep está sem nenhum arranhão. - Romeu responde com um sorriso. 

\- Como estão as coisas?

\- Seu pai está surtando. Quando viu você apagada, quase matou o cara que lhe deu o tiro. Dois homens tiveram que segurar ele. – Romeu explica a ela.

\- Salvatore? Se preocupando comigo? – Ela pergunta espantada para Romeu. - Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? 

\- Tenho. - Ele fala rindo. – Salvatore estava realmente preocupado.

\- E o outro cara? Já falou porque estava treinando tiro ao alvo conosco?

\- Até a hora que eu estava na sala de interrogatório não.

\- E o gerente?

\- Deu o depoimento e foi liberado. Guardei uma cópia para você. – Romeu falou tirando um papel do bolso.

\- Acho que vou dar uma prensa no atirador. – Julietta explica sem o olhar. 

\- Se eu fosse você, iria falar com Salvatore. E tranquilizar ele.

Julietta olha para Romeu e sorri. _ Porque suas palavras estão tendo efeito sobre mim? _ Ela se pergunta curiosa. 

\- Va bene. 

Romeu a leva até a sala de Salvatore, ficando do lado de fora. Com dificuldade Julietta entra na sala e senta na primeira cadeira à frente da mesa. Salvatore estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre o tronco e apenas esperando para começar o sermão do dia. 

\- O que foi? – Julietta disse, sabendo o que a aguardava. - Se vai me dar algum sermão e me chamar de imprudente, esse não é o momento...

\- Não. No, no é isso. Você agiu com muita sabedoria e coragem. E eu te parabenizo por ter protegido o Sr. Aquino e o gerente do banco. – Ele falou a surpreendendo e se aproximando da mesa. - Só ia te perguntar o que _ diabos _ vocês estavam fazendo lá.

\- Em um grande resumo... descobri que um dos seguranças de Romeu, ele deixou uma pista naquela carta de baralho, uma conta, que nos levou ao banco. – Ela respondeu explicando a situação. 

\- O que havia na conta?

\- Não sei. Levei um tiro antes. – Ela responde apontando para seu machucado. Salvatore a fuzila com um olhar de reprovação.

\- Quando descobrir algo, eu quero ser informado. – Ele afirma. 

\- Sì signore. – Julietta fala batendo continência.

Salvatore levanta da cadeira e vai até a filha. 

\- Bom, acho que pelo seu sarcasmo, você já está bem. – Ele para ao seu lado. - Quer interrogar o cara que lhe o tiro?

Julietta abre um sorriso.

\- Mas é claro.

*

Na sala de interrogatório, Julietta senta em frente ao bandido que estava preso por algemas. 

\- Buongiorno. – Ela diz ao home, que não a responde. Ela lê a ficha criminal que estava sobre a mesa. - Seu nome é Lucca, não é? – O homem estava olhando para o chão - Gostaria de saber o que você estava fazendo no banco, armado.

Lucca continua sem falar. Então Julietta perde a paciência.

\- Escute aqui Lucca, eu não sou tão boa como os outros que conversaram com você até agora. Então é melhor começar a falar, ou será a última vez que você terá língua para falar.

– Ela explica levantando e olhando seria para o homem.

\- Não sei de nada. - Ele responde baixinho com sotaque russo.

\- Vejam isso rapazes! Ele fala! – Ela grita olhando para a janela ao lado da porta. - Mas porque eu não acredito em você? É o seguinte Lucca, se não me falar para quem trabalha ou quem te contratou, eu vou deixa-lo aqui até a noite de amanhã, sem água e sem comida. No escuro. Entendeu? – Julietta pergunta se apoiando sobre a mesa.

\- Eu não sei o nome. Quem me contratou só disse para eliminar qualquer um que estivesse no banco atrás de pistas. E acabar com as pistas. – O homem respondeu cerrando os dentes.

\- Buono. – Julietta responde, lembrando que estava com os papéis em seu bolso. - Mas ainda é pouco. Quando eu voltar, espero que tenha mais informações para mim. – Ela fala o deixando na sala. 

Romeu a encontra na porta.

\- Vai deixa-lo lá?

\- Ele vai sobreviver. Agora vamos. Temos pistas a investigar. – Julietta falando indo para sua sala. 

* 

Quando chegam na sala de Julietta, ela deitar no sofá, começa a ler os papéis com Romeu, que estava sentado na outra ponta do sofá. Ela começa por aqueles que acharam no apartamento. Eram registros de contas correntes no nome de Henrico Donatello, do ano de 2016. Romeu estava concentrado lendo os papéis que haviam pego no banco.

\- Olhe isso. É quase uma ficha criminal de alguém. - Romeu exclama mostrando o papel a Julietta. - Parecia que Filippo estava investigando alguém. – Quando Julietta se aproxima e lê o nome que estava no papel, ela quase nem acredita. 

\- Henrico Donatello. – Ela fala surpresa. - Olhei isso! – Ela mostra a Romeu os recibos que estava segurando. - São da mesma pessoa.

\- Parece que Filippo tinha mesmo seus segredos. - Romeu fala mostrando o segundo papel que segurava, um envelope de carta.

\- O que é isso? – Ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Está escrito seu nome. – Ele fala virando o envelope e revelando o nome Aquila Nera escrito com letra cursiva. Julietta o pegou rapidamente. _ O que mais Filippo estava escondendo? _


	6. Onde os demônios moram.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ligando todas as pistas que já tinha, Julietta descobre a verdade sobre Filippo. E essa verdade aumenta a gravidade da investigação.

Julietta começa a ler a carta que estava dentro do envelope. 

_ "Meu apartamento e o banco eram só o começo da história. _  
_ Não sou mafioso. Isso era apenas um disfarce. _  
_ E os demônios em meu escritório também contam histórias. _

_ NÃO CONFIE EM NINGUÉM. _  
_ \- Filippo Bosco. " _

Ela termina de ler a carta com uma expressão confusa. Romeu a olha preocupado.

\- O que aconteceu? O que dizia a carta? – Ele pergunta a Julietta. 

\- Pega um copo de água para mim, per favore? – Julietta pergunta sentando. 

\- Claro. - Romeu se levanta e sai da sala. 

A água foi uma desculpa de Julietta para poder ficar sozinha. Assim que Romeu já havia se distanciado o suficiente, ela foi até sua mesa e ligou para Enzo. Enzo além de responsável por cuidar das missões, tinha grandes contados dentro da polícia, por já ter trabalhado com eles em um passado distante. 

\- Julietta, o que faz acordada tão cedo? Caiu da cama? - Enzo pergunta com voz de sono, assim que atendeu a ligação.

\- Antes fosse, Enzo. Preciso da sua ajuda. – Ela diz cuidando a porta. 

\- Você? Pedindo ajuda? – Enzo fala surpreso. Ele suspira fundo. – Certo. O que aconteceu? 

\- Preciso saber mais sobre um homem chamado... Henrico Donatello. Mas não quero uma pesquisa como o Lorenzo faria... se é que você me entende. – Ela explica 

\- Entendo. Quando tiver mais informações, eu te procuro. - Enzo fala desligando. Alguns segundos depois, Romeu retorna com um copo de água. Julietta guarda a carta de Filippo no bolso de sua calça e olha para Romeu. 

\- Sei que você quer resolver logo esse caso, mas eu estou muito cansada. Podemos continuar mais tarde? 

\- Claro. Eu também preciso dormir um pouco. Não sou acostumado a ficar tanto tempo acordado. – Ele fala entregando a água. Julietta o agradece e toma um pouco.

\- Vá até os alojamentos. Descanse. Eu vou para minha casa. – Ela explica pegando o paletó e a chave do carro. – Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar.

\- Não quer ajuda? - Romeu pergunta se levantando. – Digo... para ir até o carro?

_ Tem algo de estranho nesse cara. Como pode ser assim, se importar tanto com os outros? _

\- Não precisa Romeu. Eu pego um taxi. – Julietta fala indo a porta. 

\- Cuide-se. – Ele diz a ela antes de passar pela porta. Julietta apenas concorda com a cabeça, mas nada responde. Até pegar o táxi, Julietta repensa tudo que aconteceu, não conseguindo tirar Romeu do pensamento. _ Foco Julietta, você não sabe até onde este cara está envolvido. E se ele for um vilão? _

*

O Sol já estava alto no céu, quando ela chegou ao seu apartamento. Ao ver que a porta estava aberta, ela colocou instintivamente a mão na pistola e entrou devagar. Ela escutou alguém vir caminhando da cozinha. 

\- Ah, Julietta é você! Fiquei tão preocupada quando cheguei e não a vi. Você sabe que eu não gosto que trabalhe a noite. É muito perigoso. – A senhora de cabelos castanhos escuros curtos e usando um terno marrom disse se aproximando e segurando Julietta nos ombros. 

Julietta suspirou fundo de alívio. Emília era sua governanta e fiel escudeira, tinha ajudado a criar Julietta. Emília tinha entre 50 e 60 anos. Nunca havia revelado a verdadeira idade. Julietta sabia que a mulher tinha trabalhado alguns anos na Irmandade, mas que também já havia servido ao exército. 

\- Ah Emília, que bom. Achei que fosse um ladrão. – Julietta indo ao bar e se servindo de um pouco de uísque. 

\- Esse farabutto! - Emília fala pegando no meu braço. – Diga que ele teve o que merecia por ter feito isso. 

\- Ele teve Emília. Ele teve. – Julietta responde virando para a mulher. 

\- Vou preparar algo para você comer. – Emília diz a garota. - Mas antes me conte os detalhes. 

Antes de tudo, Julietta ligou para a Irmandade e pediu que trouxessem o jeep e enquanto comia um delicioso café da manhã preparado por Emília, contou os ocorridos da noite. Quando Julietta mencionou Romeu, a história mudou. Emília se animou com a possibilidade de Julietta arrumar um amor, como Emília falava. _ Só a Emília mesmo para achar isso. _

Depois de algum tempo de conversar, Julietta seguiu para ser quarto. Seu apartamento era grande demais para apenas uma pessoa. Não era um apartamento “rico”, mas também tinha conforto. Julietta passou pela sala de estar, foi para o corredor e seguiu até a suíte ao final. Ela entrou no grande quarto, em tons bege, cinza e preto. Tomou um longo banho de banheira, colocou se confortável pijama e deitou na cama. Estava cansada, mas não estava com sono. Sua cabeça continuava a pensar. Ela ficou ali algum tempo. _ Tinha que haver uma ligação. _

Julietta levantou, foi até sua roupa suja que estava no chão e pegou os papéis que ainda estavam com ela. Ela começou a tentar encontrar alguma ligação entre eles, mas nada fazia sentido. A não ser a última parte da carta do Filippo, que continuava a chamar sua atenção, E os demônios em meu escritório também contam histórias.  
Ela precisa de respostas e precisava das respostas do escritório de Filippo. Julietta levantou, colocou uma roupa adequada para o começo de outono romano, pegou sua arma, bolsa e caminhou para a porta. 

*

Sem avisar Romeu, ela chegou com seu jeep a entrada do Palácio Barberini por volta das 11 horas da manhã. _ Se minha teoria estiver certa, muita gente vai ter que se explicar. _

Depois de enganar um pobre segurança que estava distraído com sua beleza, por informações, em minutos chegou ao subterrâneo, onde fica a sede da Cicala. Não foi difícil para ela achar a sala de Filippo e assim que entrou, começou a procurar por pistas. Já não havia muito a procurar, suas coisas pessoais já haviam sido retiradas. Mas ao olhar acima da lareira, viu uma cópia do quadro O mapa do Inferno* de Sandro Botticelli*. _ Não pode ser isso... _

Julietta tira o quadro da parede e vê um cofre na parede. Ela usa um programa de seu celular para achar a combinação e abrir, enquanto agradecia a Lorenzo por ter instalado aquilo. 

De dentro do cofre, ela pega um tablet, alguns papéis e um distintivo do FBI. 

\- Mas o que é isso? – Ela fala examinando o objeto. Mas é interrompida por uma ligação, que a faz guarda tudo na bolsa e pegar o celular. Era Enzo com informações: 

\- Julietta, soube o que houve com você, como você está? – Ele pergunta preocupado.

\- Agora um pouco melhor, mas não estou com muito tempo para falar. Do que precisa?

\- Só lhe passar as informações que consegui. – Ele diz - Bom, Henrico Donatello era um palhaço que fez grande sucesso em programas de TV nos anos 90. Ele se envolveu em diversas acusações de tráfico de armas e foi dado como morto quando um dos seus shows, acabou em tragédia. Aparentemente não tinha família ou filhos.

\- De qual tipo?

\- Incêndio. - Completa Enzo. Uhul...

\- Grazie Enzo. Ajudou muito. – Ela desliga o celular e volta com cuidado ao seu carro para ver se descobria mais alguma coisa. Não era nada muito sério, apenas explicações de Filippo, contando que era um agente do FBI infiltrado em Roma, investigando traficantes de drogas e armas. 

Ela liga o tablet e procura por informações relevantes. Haviam apenas lista com nomes e entre os inúmeros nomes, o nome de Henrico o chamou a atenção. Era um dossiê sobre Henrico. Todos os últimos passos dele e os futuros. O último dizia que ele estaria em dois dias em Nápoles em teatro.

Julietta liga para a estação de trem e compra uma passagem para Nápoles no primeiro trem que sairia a tarde. Ela voltou para seu apartamento, fez uma mala com não muitas peças. Pegou apenas o essencial, uma roupa social para ir ao teatro e sua roupa de trabalho e levou consigo também algumas armas. Antes de sair, pegou uns passaportes e identidades falsas. 

Com tudo no jeep, seguiu para a estação de trem. _ Agora eu descubro se Henrico Donatello está vivo mesmo. _

_ ** Nota*: *O mapa do inferno ou abismo do inferno é um dos pergaminhos que Botticelli fez para ilustrar a Divina Comédia de Dante Alighieri. Foi pintado entre 1480 e 1490.  
*Botticelli foi um pintor italiano. Suas obras tinham temáticas religiosas e mitológicas. É destacado pelo realismo e cores vivas. ** ___


	7. Bônus: Por Romeu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeu narra suas visões dos acontecimentos, percebendo o quanto fascinante Julietta é.

Romeu Aquino tinha 26 anos quando se tornou líder da Cicala. E aquele fatídico dia havia começado tenso. Ele fora acordado com a notícia que seus seguranças estavam mortos. Ele ficou muito desolado, pois eram mais que empregados, os homens eram da família. Romeu procurou seu pai em busca de orientação e o senhor falou para o filho procurar a Irmandade, que segundo seu pai, era a melhor para resolver a questão. 

Em pouco tempo, Romeu já havia conseguido uma audiência com o líder da Irmandade, Francesco Salvatore. Enquanto o horário do encontro não chegava, Romeu foi até as cenas dos crimes. Ele sentiu tanta revolta e tristeza. Só queria saber quem fez isso com eles. E o pior de tudo segundo ele, era que sua única pista, era uma carta de baralho.

Ao final da tarde, Romeu seguiu para o Castelo Sant'Angelo. Ele sabia algumas coisas sobre a Irmandade, como por exemplo que a organização eliminava qualquer possibilidade de ameaça aos mafiosos. Mas algo despertava ainda mais a sua curiosidade na Irmandade, quem era Aquila Nera? Seria uma mulher? Um mito? Tudo o que ele sabia sobre essa pessoa, eram boatos que era mortal. Salvatore o recebeu com pontualidade. Salvatore sabia do acontecido antes mesmo de Romeu ter falado qualquer coisa. O homem de cabelos grisalhos ainda lhe disse que lamentava muito e que iria designar seu melhor agente para resolver o caso. Quando Salvatore disse que seria e que só estava a aguardando, Romeu quase caí da poltrona em que estava sentado. Era sua maior curiosidade, Aquila Nera.

Romeu ficou alguns minutos imaginado quem seria, e para sua surpresa, uma mulher alta, com a pele clara, de cabelos louros e ondulados nas pontas, olhos azuis como a água e vestindo um terno preto perfeitamente alinhado, entrou na sala. Salvatore não a apresentou, mas Romeu deduziu que ela era a Aquila Nera. Depois que ela cumprimentou Romeu com sua voz angelical, ele teve uma grande dificuldade em se concentrar no que Salvatore falava. Aquela mulher havia tomado toda sua atenção. Ele tentou ganhar a atenção da bela mulher, mas o profissionalismo dela foi mais superior. Mesmo com sua cabeça girando sobre tudo que havia acontecido na sala, saber que aquela mulher era filha de Salvatore o fez ficar ainda mais intrigado. _ Desde quando Salvatore tem uma filha? _

Mesmo não querendo admitir, Romeu ficou feliz que Salvatore a fez sua segurança. Talvez assim ele poderia se aproximar mais daquela linda pessoa. No primeiro momento em que tiveram a sós, Romeu até tentou parecer gentil, mas sua tentativa foi por água abaixo. Ele logo percebeu a personalidade forte dela, mas que ela tinha afeição com seu emprego Lorenzo. Apesar deles trocaram algumas farpas, Romeu logo percebeu o companheirismo deles e por alguns segundos, sentiu um pingo de ciúmes. Mas tudo serviu para que ele descobrisse o nome daquele que havia conseguido sua total atenção: Julietta. E o nome combinava perfeitamente com a pessoa a minha frente. 

Na reunião, Romeu ficou ainda mais fascinado com Julietta, principalmente depois que ela o defendeu e se mostrou uma pessoa muito atenciosa e observadora. Ele ficou maravilhado com ela _ Isso nunca aconteceu. _ Não sei o que deu em mim. Ele repetia a si mesmo. Mesmo estando na presença de alguém que era quase um mistério para ele, Romeu começou a perceber que Julietta era apenas uma pessoa normal. Com erros e acertos. Ela sabia se impor e impor medo a seus inimigos. Lutava com eximia perfeição e tinham muita calma e sangue frio. Romeu não tinha muita fé na única pista que eles tinham, mas é claro que isso caiu por água, quando Julietta mostrou-se uma grande espiã e graças a sua persistência, eles conseguiram mais pistas. _ Quem iria imaginar que em uma carta, teria tanta informação? _

Mas seu fascínio pela mulher aumentou quando eles foram ao apartamento e ela mais uma o surpreendeu, primeiro ao descobrir a primeira pista e segundo os tirando dali rapidamente. _ Como não conheci ela antes? _

Romeu sabia que se envolver com aquela mulher, seria se envolver com o perigo constante. E ele tinha tentado a impedir de fazer algo estupido, aprendendo que ninguém mandava nela. Ele não sabia que ela ia fazer, mas sabia que para aquela investigação continuar, os dois deveriam estar vivos. E quando ele chegou ao corredor, e a viu ferida, fez a única coisa sensata a se fazer no momento, simplesmente quebrando a cadeira na cabeça do pistoleiro, que caiu desacordado. Mas a preocupação dele só acabou quando Julietta foi levada a enfermaria da Irmandade, ficou sobre os cuidados de Maria. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele fez questão de ficar ao lado de Julietta. Ele sentia que devia algo a ele, por Julietta ter ariscado a vida os protegendo. E ele não queria se afastar dela. Mas ele logo percebeu que mesmo ferida, ela não precisava de ajuda. 

Ele assistiu quando ela interrogou pessoalmente o suspeito. Sua autoridade era surpreendente. Ele sabia que ela escondia coisas, mas o Julietta não o contou sobre o que tinha na carta, o perturbou por horas, principalmente quando ela apenas disse que estava cansada, iria para casa. Ele não a questionou, até se ofereceu para ajudar ela, mas Julietta recusou.

Mesmo machucada, ela ainda se preocupou com ele. Romeu quase nem conseguiu fechar os olhos e descansar, pois, sua mente sempre se voltava para a garota de olhar angelical que havia ganhado seu fascínio. Mas ele acabou cedendo e dormiu até o horário do almoço, retornando depois da uma hora a sala de Julietta. Lorenzo também estava lá. Eles conversaram até Romeu perceber que o Sol já estava baixo no horizonte e Julietta ainda não tinha voltado. _ Algo estava errado. _

Ele perguntou a Lorenzo por Julietta. Lorenzo disse que o sinal de GPS de Julietta não aparecia no radar. Romeu pressionou o secretario, até que o mesmo encontrou no histórico de Julietta, a confirmação que ela havia viajado, mas cedo para Nápoles e Romeu não teve dúvidas em ir atrás dela. _ O que a Julietta estava escondendo? _


	8. Movimento - 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma amiga do passado de Julietta a pede ajuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meus queridos, esse capítulo é a primeira parte de um lindo crossover que eu e minha querida amiga Lueni fizemos entre minha história e a história dela no Wattpad, chamada Herdeira da Máfia.
> 
> Leiam também a história dela no Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/108996872-herdeira-da-m%C3%A1fia

Julietta chega a estação, com o trem já na plataforma. Ela é levada até uma cabine privada, e agradece por ter uma cama. _ Perfetto, vou conseguir descansar. _ Mas antes, ela planejou detalhadamente a estadia em Nápoles. Nenhum segundo poderia ser perdido. Ela prontamente reservou um quarto de hotel em Nápoles e depois do almoçou, começou a reler suas pistas novamente. Ela procurou por novas pistas pelos arquivos de Filippo, e percebeu que Henrico mentira sobre sua morte, provavelmente para fugir da polícia. 

Mas suas leituras param quando ela resolve finalmente dormir por algumas horas. A viajem de trem, passaria por Frosinone* e Caserta* antes de chegar a Nápoles. Isso daria a ela, mais ou menos, umas 3 horas de paz e sossego. Após um bom cochilo, o celular de Julietta começa a tocar. Ela perde uns minutos o procurando e atende assim que o acha.

\- Aquila Nera – Ela fala ainda despertando. 

\- Julietta? Kurt Gölge falando. Preciso da sua ajuda. – A garota fala em tom de desespero. Julietta senta na cama, ainda esfregando os olhos com a mão. 

\- O que você precisa? – Julietta pergunta, com um pouco de seu mal humor. _ Qual foi a bomba que aconteceu para Rosemarie Hathaway me ligar? _

\- No momento, eu preciso matar uma certa piranha, mais isso vai ter que esperar, pois preciso de informações sobre ela antes. - Rose fala numa voz tranquila. Provavelmente percebeu que acordar Julietta não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. 

\- Onde eu entro nisso? – Julietta pergunta tentando entender a conversa. Ela ainda consegue perceber Rose, que do outro lado da linha, respirava fundo para não surtar.

\- Queria pedir para você descobrir tudo sobre ela. Sei que você é uma pessoa ocupada, mais eu realmente vou ficar te devendo uma. – Rose fala com seu sotaque em inglês, mas que ainda lembra o turco, tentando convencer.

\- O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo? Manda. – Julietta diz cedendo e segurando um sorriso. 

A verdade era que Rose e Julietta haviam se conhecido a alguns anos, quando Julietta viajou a Ankara atrás de um alvo. No começo, elas quase se mataram, mas depois de uma conversa regrada a socos e chutes, perceberam que estavam atrás da mesma pessoa. E então viram que o mais sensato a se fazer, era terminar o serviço juntas.

Rose acabou se tornando uma boa amiga, e ela tinham várias coisas em comum, além de seus pais já terem planejado cuidadosamente o futuro delas, e contra vontade. Apesar do jeito impulsivo e explosivo de Rose na maioria do tempo, no fundo ela é uma pessoa linda e atenciosa, que só é assim, porque foi criada para ser assim. Dona do próprio destino, impõe um grande respeito, com seu 1 metro e 70 centímetros de altura, cabelos morenos e ondulados, olhos castanhos e uma pele bronzeada, além de um corpo escultural, herdado de sua mãe, Janine.

\- A única coisa que eu sei é o nome e que ela mora na Rússia. Possivelmente ela já teve algum tipo de relacionamento com Dimitri Belikov. – Rose diz mudando de assunto.

\- Dimitri Belikov? O chefe da máfia russa?? – Julietta pergunta só para confirmar. _ Agora o assunto ficou interessante. _

\- O próprio. Abe está fazendo negócios com ele. - Explica ela. Abe era o pai/chefe da Rose. 

\- Nossa! Ele é mesmo tudo o que dizem?

\- Sim Julietta, o homem é um deus. – Rose responde sem hesitar. Julietta consegue sentir o sorriso que a amiga deve ter dado. 

\- Va bene, qual o nome dela? – Julietta fala puxando um bloco de papel e uma caneta.

\- Natasha Ozera. - Rose responde ácida.

\- Vou ver o que descubro e te ligo.

\- Obrigada Julietta. Precisando de qualquer coisa me ligue, meus recursos estão à sua disposição. - Rose fala agradecendo sinceramente.

\- Grazie Rose. Até mais.

_ Perfetto, mais trabalho. Esse fim de semana vai ser produtivo. _ A viagem já estava no fim. Quando o trem parou, Julietta pegou suas coisas e desceu na estação. Ela conseguiu um táxi e foi diretamente para o hotel. O estabelecimento não era muito chique ou grande. Apenas era suficientemente discreto para que ninguém a procurasse. 

Já passava das 18 horas quando ela entrou no quarto. Ele era grande e claro. Havia uma mesa de trabalho, armário, lareira, banheiro e uma modesta sacada. Julietta estava cansada e por isso pediu que sua janta fosse servida no quarto e desfez a mala. Com tudo arrumado, ela começou a procurar por pistas notebook. Ao lado as anotações de Filippo a lembravam do que já acontecera. 

Pouco tempo depois, sua janta chegou. A comida estava maravilhosa. Depois que o garçom foi buscou a louça, ela trocou de roupa colocando apenas um short e uma camisa de manga comprida. Seu “tradicional” pijama e continuou na internet atrás de notícias e conseguiu uma foto de Henrico. Ele era um homem moreno. Tinha entre 30 e 40 anos. Ótimo agora sei quem é o cidadão. Aproveitando que estava ali, ela deu uma olhada na lista de pessoas confirmadas no teatro, invadindo o site do teatro que se chamava Teatro San Carlos*. E para sua surpresa o nome de Henrico não constava na lista. _ Ora ora ora, mas que infelicidade. _ Era óbvio que um homem suspeito de forjar a própria morte, não colocaria seu nome em qualquer lugar.

Julietta estava tão concentrada, que se assustou quando alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto. _ Estranho, não pedi serviço de quarto. _ Ela olhou no relógio e marcava 21 horas 45 minutos. Julietta pegou a arma que estava em cima da mesa, colocou a munição e seguro atrás das costas. Quando abriu a porta cuidadosamente, Julietta teve uma grande surpresa. Era Romeu.

\- O que faz aqui? – Ela pergunta a ele, extremante surpresa. 

Romeu entra no quarto antes de responder e Julietta não consegue o impedir.

\- Eu tenho que lhe perguntar isso. O que veio fazer aqui? – Ele diz deixando transparecer seu ódio. _ Como ele me achou? _

** *Nota:   
* Frozinone e Caserta são cidades ao sul da Itália.  
* O Teatro San Carlos é uma casa de ópera em Nápoles. **


	9. Descobertas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julietta descobre mais sobre Romeu e ele acaba descobrindo mais sobre a garota que está começando a gostar.

Romeu estava com uma mala na mão, a qual ele soltou no chão assim que Julietta fechou a porta. 

\- Como me achou? – Ela perguntou indignada.

\- Você sumiu por horas e Lorenzo viu que seu GPS não estava mais em Roma e o pressionei até que revelasse sua localização. - Romeu furioso.

\- DISGRAZIATO! – Julietta começa a xingar Lorenzo, largando sua arma sobre a mesa. – Quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele.... – Ela não termina a frase. 

\- Lorenzo só fez o que era o mais sensato a se fazer. Parece que a Aquila Nera tem mais segredos que parece. - Romeu diz se aproximando dele. Julietta podia sentir a raiva em sua voz. 

Ela se vira para ele.

\- O que disse?

\- Sempre ouvi histórias sobre você. Suas lutas. Sua lealdade. Mas parece que eu me enganei. Confiei em você, mas você não confiou em mim. Estou tão nessa missão, quanto você! Eu mereço saber a verdade!

Julietta respira fundo. Ela sabia que estava errada, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer. 

\- Filippo me disse em sua carta para que eu não confiasse em ninguém. Ele já sabia o que podia lhe acontecer. – Ela fala se afastando. 

Romeu a olha com surpresa.

\- Acha que eu o matei? – Romeu pergunta espantado. 

\- Na verdade, eu acho muito estranho o fato de se importar tanto com simples seguranças. – Ela responde olhando novamente para ele. Romeu estava com uma expressão espantada. 

\- Oh, então você realmente não conhece o significado de empatia. – Romeu se aproxima respirando fundo para encontrar as melhores palavras. - Filippo e os outros não eram apenas meus seguranças, eles eram meus amigos de infância. Crescemos juntos. Eles erram da família! – Ele fala com uma voz bem seria. – Eu jurei vingar as mortes deles. - A expressão de Romeu muda, ele fica triste. - Entende agora minha preocupação? E se isso se tornar um ataque em série? Eu preciso saber quem está por trás disso e parar antes que seja tarde demais. - Completa Romeu sentando na cama e respirando fundo. Toda essa tensão estava começando a deixa-lo ansioso. 

\- Scusa mi. – Julietta fala com a cabaça baixa. – Eu não sabia disso. Eu te dou minha palavra que vamos resolver isso. – Ela diz se aproximando e colocando a mão direita no ombro de Romeu. Ele a olha mais calmo depois do desabafo. Um clima mais intenso que uma amizade se instala no ar e os dois percebem isso. 

\- Va bene. Vou lhe contar o descobri. – Julietta fala se afastando daquela sensação que ambos estavam sentindo. - Na carta que Filippo escreveu para mim, ele menciona que havia mais coisas em seu escritório. Depois que sai da Irmandade, fui até lá. Sinceramente, precisa melhor a segurança da sua base, foi bem fácil entrar lá. 

\- Está me dizendo que invadiu o Palácio... – Romeu pergunta levando da cama assustando. 

\- É, é. Foi fácil. Enfim, ele tinha um cofre na parede e de dentro... tirei isso. – Ela diz indo até a mesa e pegando o tablet e a carta que tinha junto. - Aqui diz que ele lhe enganou todos esses anos.

\- Como? 

\- Filippo era um agente infiltrado do FBI, e estava investigando traficantes de armas. – Ela responde entregando a carta a ele. - Sinto muito.

Romeu estava perplexo lendo a carta. Parecia não acreditar. Na meia hora seguinte, Julietta explicou o resto da história a Romeu, que parecia em choque com o que ouvia.

\- Eu... eu não consigo acreditar. É.… demais para mim. - Romeu falou sentando na cama com a cabeça baixa.

\- Vamos resolver isso. Por isso vim aqui. Domingo vamos pegar quem fez isso.

\- Eu espero. – Romeu fala bocejando. 

\- Vá descansar Romeu. Precisamos estar bem para iniciar meu plano. – Ela diz guardando as coisas de volta à mesa. 

\- Com tudo que aconteceu, nem lembrei de reservar um quarto. Eu vou ir... procurar um outro hotel. - Romeu diz pegando sua mala e indo a porta.

Ah Julietta, você vai se arrepender do que vai dizer.

\- Fique. Dorme aqui. – Ela fala antes dele chegar a porta. - Será melhor para planejarmos todos os passos amanhã. 

Romeu a olha surpreso e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. 

\- Grazie. – Ele responde com um leve sorriso. 

Enquanto Romeu desceu para jantar, Julietta aproveitou para ligar a Irmandade e saber sobre seu suspeito preso. Ele estava apenas a pão e água. Esse cara vai pagar caro por ter me dado um tiro.  
*

Romeu deixou Julietta dormir na cama e fez um colchão de cobertores no chão para ele. Deitada na cama, Julietta se lembra do pedido de minha amiga Rose. Ela pega a celular. _ Vamos lá Julietta, há trabalho a se fazer. _ Ela faz algumas pesquisas, mas estava tão cansada, que quase dorme sentada na cama, mas Romeu a traz de volta: 

\- O que está pesquisando? 

\- Estou sem sono. – Ela mente. - Resolvi trabalhar um pouco. – Julietta diz colocando o celular embaixo do travesseiro. 

\- Alguma novidade sobre Henrico? - Romeu pergunta levantando e sentando na cama.

\- Na verdade é sobre outro caso que estou trabalhando. – Ela diz a ele. - Uma amiga me pediu ajuda para descobrir algumas coisas e resolvi ajudar.

\- Uma amiga? Essa coisa de agente dupla está bem no seu DNA, não é? – Ele diz irônico. 

Julietta acaba rindo. 

\- Faço muitos trabalhos para outras pessoas. E é claro, sem que Salvatore sabia.

\- Não vou contar nada a ele. – Romeu afirma - Mas e aí, o que descobriu?

\- É sobre uma mulher. Nada de muito interessante até agora. – Ela responde. Eles estavam bem perto, podiam sentir a respirando. Ele despertava em Julietta um sentimento tão forte, que a muito tempo não sentia. Ela isso a deixa com medo. Romeu estava se segurando para não deixar seu desejo assumir o controle. Naquele momento, ele queria aquela garota. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer uma besteira que estragasse aquele início de relação.

\- Porque você não dorme um pouco. Precisa descansar, perdeu muito sangue com o tiro. - Romeu diz preocupado com ela. 

\- É, já está tarde mesmo. – Ela fala se ajeitando na cama. Romeu entende a deixa, e vai até o banheiro. Quando ele volta, Julietta estava quase dormindo. 

\- Como está seu braço? – Ele pergunta deitando no chão. 

\- Dolorido, mas suportável. 

\- Você foi muito forte. Outro no seu lugar, nem teria saído da enfermeira.

\- Fui criada para ser assim. – Ela diz deitando de costa e fitando o teto. 

\- Salvatore deve ter muito orgulho da criação que lhe deu.

\- Salvatore não me criou. – Ela responde no automático.

\- Como não? Ele é seu pai. - Romeu diz sem entender.

\- Ele não é meu pai. Bom, ele não é meu pai biológico. – Ela explica dando mais detalhes. 

\- O que? - Romeu exclama sentando rapidamente. 

\- Meu pais biológicos eram agentes da Irmandade. Eles, junto com Salvatore eram o braço direito do antigo líder. Mas eles faleceram numa missão quando eu tinha 10 anos. – Ela explica sentando e olhando para ele. - Para não ir para um orfanato, Salvatore me adotou.

Romeu estava olhando para ela espantado. 

\- Eu... eu sinto muito. Não sabia. – Ele fala se desculpando.

\- Va bene. Eu já superei isso. – Ela mente tentando parecer forte. Isso ainda meche comigo.

Romeu não responde. Eles apenas ficam em silêncio até dormirem. 

*

No dia seguinte, Romeu acordou Julietta quando os raios de Sol já iluminavam bem o quarto. Ele já estava devidamente vestido com um dos seus ternos. 

\- Julietta, você vai tomar o café da manhã?

\- Que horas são? – Ela diz se espreguiçando. 

\- Quase 9.

\- Estamos atrasados. – Julietta fala saindo rapidamente da cama. 

*

Eles nem tomaram o café da manhã, apenas foram diretamente ao teatro, entender tudo o que poderia dar de errado na noite de domingo. Na volta, almoçaram no restaurante do hotel e voltaram a quarto, onde passaram várias horas discutindo o que fariam. Romeu por fim conseguiu os ingressos para entrarem. 

\- Julietta vou resolver algumas coisas do meu trabalho, se não se importa. - Romeu falou quando o Sol já estava no horizonte e sentado na cama. Julietta estava sentada na cadeira. 

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou voltar a ajudar minha amiga. – Ela diz. Romeu segura o riso. - Vai usar seu notebook?

\- Não pode pegar. 

Julietta usa os dois notebooks para suas pesquisas. Ela abre a conta bancária de Natasha e quando consegue tudo o que acha necessário, liga para Rose.

\- Kurt Gölge? Julietta falando. Já consegui o que você pediu. – Julietta fala orgulhosa do seu trabalho.

\- Que maravilha. Algo de interessante? – Ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Muitas coisas. – Julietta diz sorrindo.


	10. Movimento - 2/3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julietta finalmente conhece seu principal suspeito.

\- Bom, tirando que sou uma boa detetive, não foi muito difícil descobrir algo. Os sistemas de segurança da sua alvo são bem fracos. – Julietta diz a ela. - E depois que você me passou o nome dela, descobri que ela reside atualmente em Baia na Rússia, mas que é de Montana na Pensilvânia. Ela não tinha muita informação nas redes sociais, mas uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Lá dizia que ela estava em um relacionamento sério a mais de 6 anos, mas ela havia tirado essa informação do ar a dois meses atrás. Obviamente não tinha com quem era, mas presumo que seria com Dimitri. Também percebi que ela havia modificado esse status várias outras vezes nesses anos, o que significa que eles tinham se separado e voltado várias vezes. – Julietta explica revisando os dados. 

\- Filho da mãe! – Rose grita do outro lado da linha junto com alguns palavrões em turco que obviamente Julietta não entendeu. - Como ele não me contou isso??

\- Calma, tem mais. Descobri também em seu perfil, que ela é dona de uma academia em Baia. - Então invadi sua conta bancária e o tanto de zeros que ela tem na sua conta, não bate nenhum pouco com isso, já que sua academia é muito pequena.

\- Esse dinheiro não apareceu milagrosamente na conta dela. - Rose diz refletindo. - Mas ela estando aqui, conseguirei saber a origem.

\- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... – Julietta fala mudando para o notebook de Romeu. - Peguei o registro na polícia, e ela tem uma ficha criminal por tráfico de drogas.

\- Interessante. Vou procurar saber mais sobre isso, ou seja, na fonte. – Rose fala planejando algo.

\- É claro que vai. – Julietta fala concordando. - Bom depois disso fui aos sistemas de cartórios e consegui achar o registro dela. Ela tem 35 anos e filiação Cristian Ozera. Consegui descobrir seu CPF e com essa informação, rastreie seu celular e vi os últimos lugares que ela esteve e eu acho que você vai gostar dessas informações. – Julietta fala lendo uma lista.

\- E o que são? – Rose pergunta curiosa.

\- A duas semanas atrás ela estava em um cassino em Las Vegas. E para se estar em Las Vegas e em um cassino, teria que ter dinheiro, não é? – Julietta pergunta. 

\- E isso ela tem de sobra - afirma Rose. Julietta pode sentir o ódio em na voz de Rose. 

\- E a história melhora quando descubro, que aconteceu uma operação da polícia no mesmo lugar para prender um russo chamado... Victor Daskov. – Julietta diz tentando pronunciar o nome em turco. 

\- Filho da mãe! Desgraçado! - Rose começou a xingar, mas do que ela tinha xingado Dimitri. Ela ficou alguns segundos xingando tão alto que Julietta teve que afastar o celular do ouvido.

\- Está bem Rose. Calma. – Julietta diz tentando acalmar a amiga. - O que lhe passei é o suficiente?

\- É mais que o suficiente. Vou fazer uma revolução com essas informações! - Afirma Rose

\- Vai lá, e não faça nada que eu não faria. – Julietta fala incentivando os planos de Rose.

\- Pode deixar. Estou lhe devendo uma. Quando precisar é só ligar. - Rose fala se despedindo. _ Queria saber o que ela vai fazer com tanta informação. _

Quando sai da mesa, Romeu está sentado em uma poltrona a olhando.

\- O que foi? 

\- Eu entendi bem, ou você disse que sua amiga é a Kurt Gölge? – Romeu pergunta tentando assimilar as últimas informações.

\- É, sim. Você a conhece? – Julietta diz dando os ombros. 

\- Só a fama dela. – Ele responde dando um leve sorriso. 

No resto do sábado, eles passaram acertando os últimos detalhes plano. 

*

Eles acordaram as 8 horas da manhã de domingo. Romeu não estava no quarto e nem suas coisas. Julietta deduziu que ele havia conseguido um quarto para ele. Julietta até sentiu um pouco a falta dele, mas ela sabia que era melhor assim. No resto do dia, eles não conversaram muito. Quase as 6 horas da tarde, Julietta começou a se arrumar. Ela vestiu uma calça preta de alfaiataria, uma camiseta social branca e deixou sua arma escondida dentro da bota que ela achou apropriado para a ocasião. Algo discreto. Ela deixou os cabelos soltos, e manteve sua maquiagem suave. Seu braço já estava bem melhor. 

Ela tentou ligar para Lorenzo, mas ele não atendeu. _ Disgraziato! _ Julietta estava ficando nervosa, sem resposta do secretário, quando Romeu entrou no quarto dela:   
\- Olá. – Julietta disse Romeu, que não a respondeu. - O que foi?

\- V-você está muito bella. – Ele fala a olhando.

Julietta deu um sorriso discreto. 

\- A reciproca é verdadeira. – Ela responde um pouco envergonhada. Julietta sabia que não devia gostar dele, mas algo ali era mais forte que ela. 

Romeu se aproxima dela. 

\- Não sabia que você tinha tatuagens. - Ele fala apontando para a tatuagem de âncora que ela tinha na parte de dentro do braço direito. 

\- Todos precisam de um mistério. – Ela fala mudando de assunto. - Pegue isso. – Ela diz lhe entregando a outra pistola para ele, juntamente com um comunicador. - A arma é para sua segurança e o comunicador para mantermos contado. 

\- Queria saber aonde você arruma essas coisas. – Romeu fala colocando os aparelhos. 

\- Lorenzo. 

\- Mas alguma coisa?

\- Não. É só fazer o combinado. – Julietta diz a ele. 

*

Eles chegaram ao teatro com uma hora de antecedência. Fizeram todo o reconhecimento e as possíveis saídas. Eles precisavam ser certeiros. Cada um foi para um lado do teatro. Julietta foi para os camarotes superiores e Romeu ficou próximo as cadeiras da parte de baixo. 

\- Vamos ficar separados. Assim teremos uma visão melhor, quando ele chegar. – Ela diz a Romeu andando normalmente.

\- Certo. 

A apresentação da ópera começou como o previsto e nenhum deles viu Henrico em no lugar. Julietta estava começando a ficar preocupada.

\- Está vendo ele? – Julietta pergunta olhando pelos monóculos que ela havia pegado na entrada. 

\- Não e você?

\- Nada. Estou começando a ficar preocupada. – Ela diz saindo do camarote e andando pelos corredores. Ela estava próxima da escada, quando o primeiro ato terminou e ela escutou o apresentador subir ao palco. 

\- Quero agradecer a pessoa que fez esse evento ser possível, Henrico Donatello II. Palmas para ele. – O apresentador fala, fazendo toda a plateia bater palmas.

No mesmo momento, Julietta entra em choque. _ Segundo? Espera, O que? _Ela fica parada no topo da escada. Romeu estava a chamando pelo comunicador, mas ela não conseguia o responder. Enquanto estava ali, ela não notou a aproximação de um estranho, até que ele parou próximo a ela. Julietta olhou para ele e ficou sem reação. Ela não podia acreditar em quem estava ali, na frente dela. O homem ao leva, pareceu surpreso. Julietta continuou olhando para o homem, ignorando Romeu que subia as escadas chamando-a pelo nome. 

\- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é a favorita do Salvatore. Achei que você já tivesse se matado. – O homem moreno fala a provocando. Ele vestia um terno todo preto, tinha barba por fazer e dois seguranças logo atrás dele. 

\- Júnior. – Ela diz cerando os dentes. 

Romeu se posiciona ao lado dela. E Julietta agradeceu por ele estar ali, ou ela já teria dados uns tirou no homem à sua frente. 

\- O que você faz aqui? – Romeu pergunta, mostrando que conhecia o homem. 

\- Romeu. Mas que bela surpresa. Agora sim estamos todos reunidos! – O homem fala abrindo os braços. 

\- De onde você o conhece? - Romeu pergunta a Julietta, que não o responde. O sangue estava fervendo nela. 

\- Achei que estive morto, seu verme. – Julietta diz com raiva. 

\- Tão ingênua. Documentos falso, baby. – O homem respondeu dando um sorriso. Julietta então perdeu a paciência e resolveu avançar, mas Romeu a segurou. 

\- Nenhum passo. – Júnior fala apontando para os dois seguranças. 

Julietta respira fundo e começa a se afastar. Ela sabia que não podia fazer uma burrice ali. _ Não acredito que esse pesadelo voltou para me assombrar. _


	11. Movimento - 3/3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após reencontrar um velho inimigo, Julietta recorre a velhos amigos. Julietta e Romeu descobre então, mais sobre o inimigo em comum deles.

\- Oh já vão? Que pena! Mas sei que teremos outras oportunidades para conversar mais um pouco. Eu também preciso ir. Os negócios chamam. - Júnior sai com um sorriso.  
Julietta precisou se controlar para não ir atrás dele. 

\- De onde você conhece o Henri? - Romeu indaga.

\- Henri? – Ela pergunta furiosa a Romeu. - Esse é Júnior, ou melhor, Henrico Donatello ll. Ele é nosso suspeito! – Ela fala batendo a mão na parede. - Merda! Merda! Como fui burra!   
Romeu se coloca a frente dela e a segura pelos ombros. 

\- Julietta... Julietta, para! Me explica essa história direito!

Julietta respira fundo e se solta dele. Ela dá um passo para trás. Ela sabia que estava sendo infantil. Depois de uns segundos, ela volta a racionalidade. 

\- Claro, claro. Você está certo. Mas não aqui. – Ela fala a Romeu, que concorda. 

*

Eles voltam para o hotel e assim que a porta do quarto se fecha, Julietta começa a falar, mas com muita dificuldade. Só em lembrar da raiva que sentia pelo Henrique, já a fazia ficar cega para as outras coisas novamente. Mesmo assim, ela fez um esforço. 

\- Eu conheço o Henrico... – Ela diz com raiva. - ... Por Júnior. Esse era codinome dele. Eu nunca soube o verdadeiro nome dele ou outra informação. Tudo era muito sigiloso. Foi nessa época que surgiu meu nome de Aquila Nera, mas isso é outra história. – Julietta fala voltando ao assunto original. – Nós entramos juntos na Irmandade e passamos por todo o treinamento. Fizemos parte da turma 58. Éramos jovens e impetuosos na época. Trabalhar para a Irmandade era o nosso sonho. Nós éramos um time. Eu, ele e outra... garota, éramos os melhores em todas as aulas que recebíamos. Nossos professores falavam que tínhamos um grande futuro. Até que eles me traíram. Eles estavam juntos, e então roubaram os cofres da Irmandade e sumiram no mundo. – Julietta senta em uma cadeira. - Depois disso, nunca mais soube deles, até hoje.

Romeu estava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

\- É inacreditável. Esse... Júnior, Henrico... Sei lá como se chama, chegou a minha fraternidade há 4 anos. Logo ganhou espaço, porque era muito prestativo. Mas como o que aconteceu com você, ele nos traiu e nos roubou uma fortuna.

\- Disgraziato! – Julietta diz batendo a mão na mesa. - Sempre o mesmo golpe! Precisamos saber mais sobre ele. 

\- Concordo. Precisa de ajuda? – Romeu pergunta se disponibilizando. 

\- Não, não estou com cabeça para isso. Mas já sei quem pode nos ajudar. – Julietta diz com um leve sorriso pegando meu celular e discando um número. - Rose? Pode falar? – Ela pergunta. 

\- Só um minuto. – Rose diz, pedindo licença a alguém - Agora estou à disposição. Do que você precisa? 

\- Preciso de ajuda. – Julietta diz dando o braço a torcer. 

\- Aquila Nera me pedindo ajuda? Está bem, só um minuto estou indo para minha sala de segurança. – Rose responde. Julietta consegue escutar a amiga descendo algumas escadas e parecia estar de salto alto pelo barulho. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, Rose volta a falar. – Deixe-me apenas abrir os programas. Qual é a pesquisa?

\- Quero saber quem é Henrico Donatello ll. Ele estava a 1 hora atrás no Teatro San Carlos em Nápoles. Nós tivemos uma pequena... _ discussão _, por causa do seu histórico ruim. Quero saber tudo, onde mora, com o que trabalha... – Julietta explica. 

\- Hum... Entendi. Ótimo, estava precisando de um pouco de diversão. – Rose responde animada. - Ah, sobre aquela pesquisa que você me fez, você sabe informar se a mulher esteve em alguma clínica médica recentemente?

\- Esteve sim, pelo que me recordo. E pelo que vi, ela subornou algumas pessoas que trabalham lá, incluindo o médico. – Julietta informa, relembrando suas investigações. 

\- Hum, que bela informação. - Rose fala como se estivesse planejando esquartejar alguém. - Quando tiver notícias, eu retorno. Pode ser?

\- Claro. Tudo bem. – Julietta responde desligando. - Pronto. É só esperar. – Ela fala a Romeu. - Ela vai conseguir informações.

\- Acha que vai demorar muito? – Romeu pergunta com a cabeça baixa. 

\- Espero que não. – Julietta fala torcendo por informações uteis.

\- Bom, já que vamos ter que esperar, vou avisar meus irmãos que o antigo inimigo voltou. - Romeu fala levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

\- E eu vou avisar o Salvatore. – Julietta diz já sozinha no ambiente. Ela respira fundo tomando coragem. Salvatore iria surtar. Antes de ligar, Julietta coloca uma roupa básica, calça jeans e uma camiseta. Ela se senta na cama e somente então, ela liga para Salvatore: 

\- Salvatore... Sou eu, Julietta.

\- Aonde você está? – Ele pergunta com um sério tom de voz. 

\- Estou bem, grazie por perguntar. – Julietta responde com meu sarcasmo.

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei! – Ele grita do outro lado.

Estou resolvendo algumas questões. Estarei de volta até amanhã de meio dia.

\- Que _ questões _ são essas que eu não posso saber? Acho que você se esqueceu que estamos sendo pressionados pela máfia e ...

\- Eu não esqueci! – Ela responde exaltada. Depois percebe que falou alto demais e diminui o tom de voz. - É por causa disso que eu viajei. Mas preciso de sua orientação.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- O Júnior voltou. – Julietta fala com calma. 

\- O QUE? COMO? - Salvatore gritou com muita raiva.

\- Em Nápoles. O encontrei num teatro. E pelas suas roupas, posso afirmar que ele está muito bem de vida.

\- Nápoles? - Salvatore respira fundo. - Precisamos ficar alerta. Se ele te viu, saberá que você não vai desistir de ir atrás dele, não é?  
Julietta dá um leve sorriso.

\- Já estou tratando disso. 

\- Já imaginava. Tome cuidado. Você sabe do que ele é capaz. E per favore, me mantenha informado. Vou instalar o alerta de segurança máxima aqui na Irmandade. – Salvatore explica. - Me traga ele. Vivo para que eu mesmo acabe com ele. Estou te esperando. Buona fortuna. 

\- Arrivederci. – Julietta diz desligando. _ Perfetto, só não garanto ele vai sair vivo. _

Julietta fica pensativa por um tempo. Ela lembra de Mia, a outra garota que treinava comigo. _ Eles fugiram juntos. Mas será que ainda estão juntos? _ Julietta não desceu para jantar. Tudo ficava girando muito rápido na sua cabeça. Ela abre o frigobar e retira a garrafa de uísque que tinha dentro. 

Depois de alguns poucos minutos bebendo sozinha, Romeu volta ao quarto e a repreende por estar bebendo, guardando a garrafa. Já passava das 22 horas, quando Rose liga. Julietta coloca no viva-voz para que Romeu escutasse também. 

\- O que você conseguiu? – Julietta pergunta ansiosa. 

\- Bem, depois de uma breve pesquisa, descobri que ele mora em Roma atualmente e tem uma boate no centro da cidade. Até aí tudo bem. - Rose faz uma pausa. Romeu estava ouvindo tudo atentamente, de pé ao lado de Julietta. - Então eu invadi o sistema bancário e descobri que sua conta tem muitos zeros para um reles dono de boate.

\- Agora vá a parte interessante. – Julietta fala com impaciência. 

\- Bem, ele tem uma ficha criminal muito extensa, várias queixas relacionadas ao tráfico de drogas dentro da boate. Ao que tudo indica ele a usa como fachada. Porém o curioso é que nada foi provado. 

\- Certamente ele usa todos os meios para isso não aconteça. Claramente não quer chamar a atenção para si. – Julietta fala olhando para Romeu que concorda com a cabeça.

\- Fiquei curiosa por ter tantos fatos envolvendo essa boate que resolvi pesquisar mais sobre ela, e vi que é uma das mais badaladas de Roma, e agora vem a parte boa da história, o nome da boate é Crimine Clown. – Rose diz tentando pronunciar certo o nome em italiano. 

\- Significa Palhaço do Crime! - Julietta fala, ao juntar todas as peças em sua cabeça. 

\- Bom, eu posso fazer uma investigação mais detalhada sobre isso, mas vai demorar um tempo.

Respiro fundo e me lembro de Mia.

\- Não precisa. Você poderia pesquisar sobre Mia Perlatore? – Julietta pergunta a ela levantando da cama e tirando a chamada do viva-voz. Romeu fica andando pelo quarto pensativo.

\- Claro, só um minuto. - Ela faz uma pausa. - E enquanto a busca não está completa, que tal você me falar sobre o seu belo acompanhante italiano, hum? - Rose fala a provocando. Julietta agradece por Romeu estar mais ouvindo. Ela olha para ele. 

\- O italiano é o Romeu, um aliado. – Julietta responde séria. Romeu escuta sua fala e se aproxima.

\- E que belo aliado. - Rose responde em duplo sentido. Julietta a repreende com um suspiro zangado. - Romeu hein? Você estava precisando do seu Romeu, Julietta. Só cuidado para não acabar em tragédia. - Ela diz brincando.

\- Foco Mazer! Foco! – Julietta fala dando fim as piadas. Romeu fica sem entender nada.

\- Ok general. - Rose me diz séria. - Encontrei ela. Atualmente está internada em uma clínica de reabilitação, passando por tratamento para sair das drogas.

Julietta olha para Romeu perplexa.

\- Drogas? Mas... O que? Ok. Va bene. Acho que é o bastante. Aonde é a clínica? – Julietta pergunta ainda surpresa. 

\- A clínica fica em Roma. Te mando o endereço. 

\- Obrigada Rose, você salvou meu precioso pescoço. – Julietta fala agrecendo.

\- Disponha - Com isso Rose desliga. _ Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a ela formalmente. _

Romeu a olhava impaciente.

\- Henrico tem negócios em Roma. E parece que ele os usa como fachada para o tráfico de drogas e as armas que Filippo mencionou.

\- Filippo estava certo. - Romeu fala com a cabeça baixa.

\- Tem mais, me lembrei que no passado ele fugiu com uma garota. Mas parece que agora eles estão separados.

\- Acha que ela pode ser uma aliada? – Romeu pergunta com certa esperança.

\- Não sei, mas ela está internada em uma clínica de reabilitação em Roma.

\- Então vamos embora. - Romeu fala saindo do quarto. Julietta gosta da atitude direta dele. Ela liga para Lorenzo e pede que adiante as passagens e pede também um mandato de visita para a clínica de reabilitação, em Roma. Eles deixam o hotel em menos de uma hora e pegam o trem das 23h15min.. _ Mas uma noite que vou passar acordada. _


	12. O lutador de MMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um momento de dificuldade une ainda mais Julietta e Romeu.

Para uma viagem de madrugada, o trem estava um pouco movimentado. Julietta e Romeu ficaram na mesma cabine. Romeu, ocupado com algumas questões da máfia em seu notebook e Julietta estava sentada perto da porta da cabine, pensando em tudo que aconteceu. _ Henrico mexeu comigo mais do que imaginava. Farabutto. _ Ela estava distraída em seus pensamentos e quase não percebe Romeu falando com ela: 

\- Mia é a outra garota que treinou na Irmandade no passado? - Ele pergunta curioso abaixando a tela do notebook.

\- Como? – Julietta fala voltando a realidade. 

Romeu dá um sorriso e repete a pergunta com cavalheirismo: 

\- Mia é a outra garota que treinou na Irmandade no passado?

\- Infelizmente. – Ela responde seria. - Ficamos amigas logo depois que comecei na Irmandade, mas depois que conheceu o Henrico, ela mudou completamente, passando todo o tempo vago com ele, até que... tudo aconteceu e eles sumiram.

\- Deve ter sido muito difícil. – Ele faz uma pausa. - O que você quer saber dela?

\- Quero saber se ainda estão juntos, e se não estiverem... – Julietta fala levantando. - Ela pode nos ajudar.

*

Depois de uma hora de viagem, os dois vão para o vagão restaurante. Com todas as coisas que haviam acontecido até aquele momento, Julietta tinha esquecido até de comer, e isso já estava a incomodando. Sem contar a falta de dormir. _ Preciso tirar férias! Assim que tudo isso acabar eu vou para o Caribe! _ Ela repetia para si mesma. Julietta nem reclamou quando Romeu pediu uma pizza e uma garrafa de vinho. 

Depois de alguns pedaços de pizza napolitana e algumas doses de vinho, eles ficaram sentados na mesa do restaurante. Julietta checa seu celular e percebe que Lorenzo já havia enviado o mandato. _ Perfetto. _ Quando ela ia comentar isso com Romeu, ela percebe pelo reflexo do porta-guardanapos, algo que chama a sua atenção: havia um homem, que parecia lutador de MMA, olhando muito atentamente para eles. 

\- Ainda está com a arma, certo? – Ela pergunta discretamente.

\- Sì. O que houve? - Romeu pergunta percebendo que tinha algo de errado.

\- Aja discretamente. Tem um cara nos olhando. – Julietta diz sem expressar reação.

Romeu levanta o olhar com cuidado.

\- Estou vendo, qual o plano? 

\- Saímos de vagar e vamos até os últimos vagões. Se precisarmos agir, lá será melhor. Não terá ninguém. 

\- Acha que é alguém a mando do Henrico? – Romeu pergunta se preparando. Julietta apenas confirma com a cabeça.

Assim, eles saem calmamente e seguem para o final do trem. O homem os segue de perto, os alcançando antes de chegarem ao fim. Ele tenta segurar o ombro de Julietta, mas ela consegue se esquivar girando e acerta um soco nele. Romeu se aproxima e também bate nele. Mas o homem não se abate e aceta um soco em Romeu que cai em cima de alguns caixote de madeira. Julietta tenta dar uma chave de braço no sujeito, mas ele a empurra para trás e ela acaba batendo violentamente na parede do trem. 

Romeu ainda meio tonto tenta acerta o desconhecido, no momento em que ele partia para cima de Julietta, mas infelizmente o homem é mais rápido e acerta um soco no rosto de Romeu, que cai no chão inconsciente. Julietta saca a pistola e começo a atirar, mas o sujeito se esconde atrás das caixas de metal. Com a arma em punho, Julietta se levanta e começa a procurar o homem, e então é surpreendida pela esquerda. O desconhecido tenta tirar a arma dela, e com isso, eles acabam caindo ao chão. 

\- Para quem você trabalha? – Julietta grita em meio à disputa.

\- Você é minha missão! – O homem responde com um sotaque russo. 

Eles continuam rolando até que o cara aperta no gatilho, fazendo Julietta disparar alguns tiros no teto do trem. É a gota d’água para ela. _ Filho da mãe! Agora você me paga! _  
No mesmo momento, ela se liberta dele e levanta apontando a arma e puxando o gatilho. _ Merda merda merda! _ Ela estava sem bala e Romeu muito longe dela, para que ela pegasse a munição dele, então ela sai correndo do vagão indo para o final do trem. O homem a segue. Agora eles estavam no último vagão. O sujeito começou a tentar a acertar, mas Julietta sabia se desviar. Nesse momento, ela percebe que esse homem era o mesmo que estava no teatro com Henrico. _ O segurança. _

Ela então tem uma ideia e começa a abrir a porta lateral do vagão. _ Vou jogar esse sujeito para fora. _ Mas enquanto ela estava abrindo a porta, o homem agarra seu pescoço por trás e começa a enforcar com uma chave de braço. Julietta começa a perder a respiração. Ela só tinha aberto metade da porta, e a estavam quase em Frozinone. Ela tenta se soltar, mas ele era muito forte. Ela estava quase apagando, quando escuta um tiro e o homem à solta, caindo no chão. Julietta olha para trás assustada e Romeu estava com sua arma. Ela finalmente consegue respirar, quando percebe que a salvo. Ela abre o resto da porta e Romeu a ajuda a jogar o corpo para fora do trem, acabando com o sufoco deles. _ Arrivederci! _

Os dois sentam próximos no chão, ainda entendendo o que havia acontecido. Alguns minutos depois, o trem para. Eles haviam chegado a Frozinone. Enquanto o trem estava parado, eles voltam a cabine. Eles sentam próximos na cama, mas não falam nada. Talvez estivessem pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Julietta olha para Romeu e vê que havia um corte em seu rosto. 

\- Você está sangrando. – Ela diz levanto e pegando o kit de primeiros socorros que ela mantinha em sua bolsa. Talvez Romeu não tivesse percebido, se ela não falasse. Julietta pega um algodão com remédio e senta ao lado dele. 

\- Está tudo bem, não precisa fazer isso. 

\- Quieto. – Ela apenas responde, limpando o machucado. 

Eles estavam tão próximos, eles conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Romeu percebeu o quão cinza era os olhos de Julietta. Os mesmos olhos que agora estavam preocupados com ele. Romeu ficou olhando Julietta cuidar dele, tentando disfarçar que estava completamente apaixonado por aquela garota. Julietta também estava tentando disfarçar que estava balança, ficando tão perto do homem que estava mexendo com seus sentimentos. Quando ela acaba o que estava fazendo, eles se olham por alguns instantes. Ela dá um leve sorriso e Romeu passa o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela, a segurando próximo a ele. Ele segura o rosto dela com a mão direita e se aproxima, a beijando gentilmente. Eles pareciam saborear cada segundo. O que começou calmo, foi ficando tão intenso e diferente ao mesmo tempo. Ele a deitou na cama e ali, com ele, parecia que mais nada importava. Nas duas horas seguintes, eles ficaram juntos como duas pessoas que se amam. Só perceberam quando o trem parou, já em Roma.  
\- Precisamos ir. – Julietta fala sentando na cama.

\- Você tem razão. Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui. – Ele fala a abraçando por trás e beijando seu ombro. 

\- Nós vamos, depois que isso acabar. – Julietta responde virando para ele. - Grazie por ter me protegido. – Ela diz com um sorriso bobo. 

\- Eu sinto uma vontade enorme de te proteger. Algo que nunca senti antes. - Romeu fala passando a mão nos cachos loiros dela e lhe dando um beijo. 

*

Romeu insiste para dirigir e Julietta acaba cedendo. Eles estavam indo a clínica de reabilitação. Julietta pega da sua bolsa o distintivo do FBI de Filippo. 

\- Vai se passar por policial? Não é um tanto irônico? 

\- Às vezes para encontrarmos a verdade, precisamos mover montanhas.

\- Shakespeare? - Ele pergunta sem a olhar. 

\- Não, Julietta mesmo. – Ela responde sorrindo, no mesmo momento em que chegam a clínica.

Assim que chegam a recepção, Julietta diz para a secretária que era do FBI e que tinha um mandato para conversar com Mia Perlatore. A mulher fica um pouco assustada e imediatamente leva-os até Mia, que estava no terceiro andar. Era uma ala cheia de camas hospitalares. Mia estava sozinha quase no final do andar. Julietta se aproxima dela, que estava deitada na cama.

\- Mia Perlatore, FBI. – Ela fala mostra o distintivo.

\- O que eu fiz agora? - Mia pergunta enfezada. Mia tinha a pele bem clara e os cabelos pretos e longos. Ela estava muito diferente da menina gentil que Julietta conheceu um dia. Estava mais velha que a sua idade por causa do uso de drogas.

\- Só quero conversar. – Julietta fala sentando na cama. - Me chamo Julietta. Esse é Romeu. – Ela fala olhando para Romeu que estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Mia os olha com tom de reprovação. - Você me conhece? 

Mia fica pensativa por alguns segundos.

\- Me lembro de você. Treinamos juntas no passado. - O que você quer?

\- Qual é sua relação com Henrico Donatello? – Julietta pergunta indo direto ao ponto. 

Mia olha para Romeu e abaixa a cabeça. _ Ok, entendi. _ Julietta pede a Romeu licença e ele vai até a sacada que tinha no terceiro andar.

\- Mia, per favore. Preciso saber. Henrico está sendo suspeito de vários assassinatos.

Ela suspira e então começa a falar.

\- Henrico é um farabutto! - Mia respira para continuar - Depois que ele traiu o Salvatore, usou o dinheiro do roubo para começar a traficar drogas e posteriormente armas. - Ela faz uma pausa. Julietta conseguiu sentir o ódio em suas palavras. - O problema é que o poder subiu à cabeça e quando eu vi estava viciada naquela... porcaria. E o Henrico em vez de ficar do meu lado... só me largou aqui e sumiu. - Mia estava exaltada.

\- Quanto tempo tem isso?

\- Foi a 15 dias, logo depois que aquele cara começou a perseguir ele. - Mia fala abraçado suas pernas junto ao corpo.

\- Que cara? 

\- O investigador...

\- Mia, preciso de mais informações. Henrico é o suspeito número um de ter matado não só o investigador, mas outras pessoas. – Julietta fala em suplica. 

\- Antes me diga, como que você entrou para a polícia? - Mia pergunta tentando extrair algo de Julietta. 

\- Isso não vem ao caso. – Julietta responde desviando. _ Eu sei jogar esse jogo. _

Mia parece não acreditar em mim.

\- Não posso falar. Odeio o Henrico, mas se ele souber que falei algo... me mata. - Mia fala olhando para o chão.

\- Mia, per favore. – Julietta suplico. 

Julietta estava a ponto de dar uns bons tapa em Mia, quando Romeu grita da sacada.

\- Julietta, temos companhia!

Ela levanta da cama, colocando a mão na pistola. _ Henrico. _ Pensa consigo.

\- Estão subindo. Pelo menos uns seis. – Romeu fala se aproximando. 

Romeu passa metade de sua munição para Julietta. _ 6 balas. Ok! Vou ter que me virar. _ Homens armados logo invadem o andar e Romeu tenta os atrasar com alguns tiros, mas eles revidam e Romeu se esconde atrás de uma cama. Julietta e Mia também se escondem atrás da cama. Mia estava repetindo assustadíssima: Ele veio me matar.

Julietta segura Mia pelos ombros e fala:

\- É o seguinte, eu não sou da polícia. Ainda trabalho para o Salvatore. Se você quiser sair viva daqui, terá que me ajudar e fazer o que eu mandar.

\- Está bem! - Mia fala com medo. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes. 

\- Então é o seguinte...


	13. A garota e o Armazém.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após uma fuga arriscada, Mia acaba contando o que sabe a Julietta. Agora resta a Julietta decidir o que fará com as novas informações.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpas por não ter postado mais capítulos. Eu fiquei realmente muito ocupada com a faculdade e não estava com tempo para atualizar a história. Mas agora tudo voltou ao normal e essa semana terá novos capítulo SIM. Bjs.

\- Fica atrás de mim e me segue. – Julietta diz a Mia enquanto levanta. Romeu já estava brigando com um cara e dois estavam vindo até elas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Julietta pega a arma e atira. Um cai no chão morto e no outro o tiro acerta na perna do segundo homem. Enquanto se aproximava para dar um nocaute, mais um homem entra e Julietta atira nele sem ver. Mia estava atrás de Julietta segurando o pânico.

Romeu já havia conseguido se livrar do homem com que estava brigando. Saem pela porta, quando Julietta vê um homem sair do elevador que estava a alguns metros à frente deles e outro sujeito estava subindo a escada principal. Julietta pega a chave do jeep e joga para Romeu.

\- Tira ela daqui! Precisamos dela viva.

\- Mas e você? – Romeu pergunta assustado, se aproximando de Julietta.

\- Vou atrasa-los! Vai! – Ela ordena aos dois, apontando para as escadas da saída de emergência. Romeu e Mia saem correndo.

O homem que saiu do elevador tenta acertar Julietta, mas seguro o braço dele e o bate na parede. O cara fica meio tonto. O outro sujeito tenta a agarrar por trás, mas ela pisa em seu pé e gira lhe acertando um soco. O primeiro homem volta e tenta dar em Julietta uma chave de braço, da qual ela consegue se soltar, usando o braço esquerdo dele como apoio para o girar por cima do seu corpo e fazendo-os cair ao chão. Julietta torce o braço dele até quebrar. O homem começa a gritar, no momento em que o segundo cara volta e começa a bater dela. Julietta acerta um chute e se levanta rapidamente. Ela tenta descer a escada principal, mas alguém a segue e antes dela chegar a escada, o homem a segura e acerta um soco nela. Julietta cai sobre os degraus, se segurando no corrimão para não rolar escada abaixo. Mas antes que homem chegue nela, Julietta pega a arma e acerta um atiro na cabeça dele. _ Ninguém bate em mim duas vezes e sai vivo. _

Agora ela precisava sair dali, mas não daria pela recepção. Ela estava toda machucada e suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue. Sem falar que a recepção já deveria estar cheia de pessoas assustadas com os barulhos de tiro. Julietta volta então para o terceiro andar e percebe que não havia saída. Ela resolve descer para o andar debaixo e ir pela saída de emergência, mas a porta estava fechada. Julietta tem ideia enquanto vê o equipamento de incêndio na parede ao seu lado. Ela usa sua última bala para quebrar o painel de controle do elevador e evitar assim que alguém suba ou desça. Então, abre a caixa na parede do corredor que continha a mangueira de incêndio e abre também a janela no final do corredor. Era uma janela bem grande. Ela amarra a ponta da mangueira bem forte no pulso direito e sai correndo em direção a janela. Julietta pula a janela, torcendo para mangueira aguentar seu peso.

Faltando uns dois ou três metros para o chão, a mangueira para de descer e Julietta fica pendurada. _ Graças a Deus ela não arrebentou. _ Ela pensa antes de se soltar e corre até a esquina que havia deixado seu carro. Romeu estava no lugar do motorista e Mia estava sentada no banco de trás. Ela entra no banco do passageiro, e Romeu sai com o carro dali.

\- O que aconteceu? - Romeu pergunta extremamente assustado ao ver o estado em que Julietta estava.

\- Em resumo... – Ela diz ainda eufórica - Três mortos e três feridos.

\- Foi o Henrico. Tenho certeza. - Mia fala nervosa no banco de trás.

\- Você está segura agora. Está sob a segurança da Irmandade. – Julietta fala a ela, enquanto prendia o cabelo.

\- Estamos indo para lá? – Mia pergunta.

\- Não. Vamos até meu apartamento primeiro. – Julietta fala olhando para o Romeu. Ele concorda com a cabeça. - Precisamos trocar de roupa e ficar apresentados. Salvatore não pode desconfiar do que acabou de acontecer. 

*

Depois de todos estarem limpo e apresentáveis, Emília serve um pouco de comida a Mia, enquanto Romeu estava no seu celular resolvendo alguns problemas. Julietta aproveita o tempo para cuidar de seus ferimentos. O curativo do seu braço que estava bem melhor, em compensação seu rosto e suas mãos precisaram de vários curativos.  
Julietta veste sua roupa de Aquila Nera e as luvas. _ Ninguém precisa ver meu estado deplorável. _ Ela aproveita e pega mais munição, e também uma faca, a qual ela deixa no coldre de sua perna esquerda. 

*

O relógio marcava 9 da manhã. Dessa vez, Julietta insiste em dirigir. Romeu estava no celular falando com seu pai e estavam discutindo e Mia estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Quando chegam a Irmandade, Julietta logo percebe um número alto de segurança do lado de fora. _ Salvatore estava levando a sério o alerta de segurança. _ Assim que entram, Mia fica mas pensativa e então ela fala:

\- Isso está tão diferente. – Ela diz olhando para o Castelo. - Me sinto mal aqui.

As palavras dela machucam Julietta.

\- Acredite. Aqui você está segura. – Julietta fala voltando para a sala de Salvatore, que os aguardava, ansioso.

\- Julietta! Até que enfim. Eu já estava preocupado. – Ele diz indo até eles. - Romeu. - Romeu lhe cumprimenta. - E você...

\- Salvatore, essa é Mia Perlatore. – Julietta diz apresentado a garota. 

\- Mas você... - Salvatore estava se exaltando.

\- Calma. Ela está arrependida. Ela disse que vai nos ajudar a achar o Henrico. – Julietta fala tentando o acalmar o pai. Ela conta a Salvatore tudo o que Rose descobriu e Mia explica sua história. Salvatore demora, mas compreende a situação.

\- Mia, você sabe de mais algum lugar que o Henrico tenha? – Julietta pergunta. Mia estava sentada numa cadeira. Julietta estava de pé encostada na estante de livros, Romeu sentado na poltrona ao seu lado e Salvatore sentado na cadeira, atrás de sua mesa.

\- Ele tem um armazém fora da cidade. Guarda lá todo o contrabando e as armas. - Mia diz com a cabeça baixa.

\- Perfetto. Vou pedir a Lorenzo que pesquise isso para nós. 

\- Lorenzo está de folga hoje. - Salvatore diz entregando um copo de água para Mia. 

_ Merda! _ Julietta faz uma cara de raiva, mas nada fala. Ela respira fundo. _ Realmente a falta de dormir estava começando a me prejudicar novamente. Preciso de férias! _

\- Então vou até minha sala ver o que consigo. – Julietta diz indo para a porta. 

\- Quero que você vá descansar. Todos vocês. – Salvatore fala levantando. Ele sempre foi protetor, não só com a filha, mas com todos da Irmandade.

\- Ok general! – Julietta fala com um leve sorriso, batendo continência.

\- Falo sério. Sabe qual é meu lema. – Salvatore diz sério. _ Um agente cansado é um perigo. _ Julietta repassa na sua mente.

Com isso, eles saem da sala. Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, Julietta diz a Romeu: 

\- Romeu, leve Mia até a enfermaria. Ela precisa de alguns remédios para continuar o tratamento. Encontro vocês lá.

\- E você? – Mia pergunta curiosa.

\- Vou pesquisar sobre o armazém que você falou. Não demoro. – Com isso eles se separam e Julietta caminha para sua sala. 

*

A sala estava como Julietta tinha deixado. Ela começa sua busca, e logo percebe que o armazém ficava fora da cidade, da Irmandade até lá, eram apenas dez minutos. Ela anota o endereço e vai até a enfermaria. Julietta encontra Romeu fazendo um curativo no rosto e Mia olhando pela janela. 

\- Achou? - Romeu pergunta assim que a vê.

\- Sim. Fica a dez minutos daqui.

\- Vamos até lá? - Mia pergunta.

\- Eu vou. Você vai ficar aqui, onde é seguro. – Julietta responde. 

\- Não vai ir vai sozinha. Vou com você. - Romeu fala levantando. Julietta nem discute, apenas o segue até o estacionamento.

*

O armazém fica perto de algumas fábricas. Não havia muitas pessoas naquela região, e o tempo estava fechando. Logo iria chover. Eles dão uma olhada por fora do armazém e confirmam que não tinha ninguém. Julietta se aproxima da porta e vê que apenas estava fechada com um simples cadeado. Ela o segura na mão. 

\- Amadores. – Ela fala enquanto puxava um grampo de seu casaco. Ela começa a mexer no cadeado, que em poucos segundo se abre. 

\- Tem algo que você não consegue abrir? – Romeu pergunta sorrindo. Julietta apenas ergue uma sobrancelha, mas não o responde. Eles entram em silêncio. 

O ambiente era grande e havia caixas empilhadas por todos os lados. Romeu vai pela esquerda onde tinha uma porta e Julietta sobe a escada que estava localizada no centro. No segundo andar havia uma sala com alguns computadores. _ Ora ora. Tirei a sorte grande. _ Ela começa a mexer em um computador e Romeu logo se junta a ela.

\- Não tem ninguém. Acho alguma coisa de interessante? – Ele pergunta se aproximando dela. 

\- Por enquanto nada. Só registros de entrada e saída de produtos. Os mesmos que achamos no apartamento de Filippo. – Julietta responde sem tirar o olho da tela.  
Ela continua a procurar e BINGO!

\- Olha isso! – Ela fala em choque. - É um registro de quem trabalha para o Henrico.

\- É inacreditável! – Romeu fala tão surpreendido quanto ela. - Faz uma cópia.

Ela manda a folha para a impressão, mas continua lendo os nomes. A princípio não tinha ninguém que Julietta conhecia, mas quando ela abriu o segundo arquivo, quase caiu da cadeira.

\- O q-que? – Julietta fala segurando sua raiva.

Romeu, que estava pegando a folha na impressora e vem rapidamente até ela.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele pergunta assustado.

\- Eu. Não. ACREDITO! - Julietta diz gritando e levantando da cadeira. Romeu se aproxima e lê o nome na tela. 

\- É o...

\- Ele mesmo. – Julietta confirma tremendo de raiva. _ Deus que me ajude. _


	14. Judas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julietta descobre quem é o traidor dentro da Irmandade e sua atitude diante dessa situação não é boa.

_ (Música tema do capitulo: Hurt – Johnny Cash) _

\- Lorenzo Assis. - Romeu fala incrédulo.

Julietta levanta da cadeira e começa a descer as escadas, totalmente em choque. Todos os momentos felizes que ela teve ao lado de Lorenzo agora eram nada mais que poeira. Antes de chegar ao último degrau, Romeu a ampara, a fazendo sentar na escada.

\- Por que? Por que ele fez isso comigo? – Ela diz com os olhos lacrimejantes. 

\- Calma vamos dar um... – Ele fala segurando a mão dela. 

\- Calma?! Calma? Como posso ter calma sabendo que fui traída pela segunda vez por alguém que eu amava! – Julietta grita com raiva levantando da escada e indo para a porta. Romeu, entretanto, a segura antes dela sair.

\- Você não pode sair nesse estado. Olha como está!

Julietta sem pensar no que estava acontecendo, pega a chave do carro e coloca na mão dele.

\- Irmandade. Agora! – Com isso ela segue para o jeep. Romeu apenas a segue. Ela não diz uma palavra no caminho. A cabeça dela estava girando. _ COMO AQUELE FARABUTTO TEVE A CORAGEM DE ME ENGANAR ASSIM? ELE ME PAGA! _

*

O caminho até a Irmandade foi rápido. Por mais que Romeu não gostasse de velocidade, ele foi bem rápido. Julietta ficou o tempo todo segurando o choro e pensando no que faria. Ela precisava ser esperta. O que mais doía não era o fato de Lorenzo estar trabalhando para o Henrico, mas sim o fato dele ter a enganado. _ Claro! Por isso fomos seguidos no apartamento do Filippo, no banco, no trem e na clínica. E por isso o Henrico estava no teatro. Merda! Burra burra burra! _ Romeu a olhava enquanto dirigia, e ela sentia que ele tinha vontade de a proteger, mas não sabia como.

Antes de chegarem a Irmandade, Romeu exigiu que Julietta deixasse a pistola no carro. Ela não discutiu. Na verdade, ela nem estava prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo. A cada segundo que passava sua raiva aumentava. 

Assim que Romeu parou o jeep, ela desceu rapidamente e entrou na Irmandade fora de si.

\- Espera! Julietta! – Romeu gritou correndo atrás dela. 

Sem virar para ele, ela fala cerrando os dentes: 

\- Ache Salvatore e Enzo. Explique a eles tudo. Estarei em minha sala. 

Romeu sai correndo em direção a sala de Salvatore e Julietta continua seu caminho. Naquele momento o espírito da Aquila Nera entrou nela, e pelos corredores que ela passava todos saiam da frente dela. Ela estava cega de raiva e ódio. 

Quando chegou na sua sala e ela viu a porta aberta. _ Lorenzo. _ Julietta entrou e fechou a porta a trancando e tirando a chave, a colocando no bolso da calça. Lorenzo estava na sua mesa trabalhando em algum projeto. Assim que ele a vê, se levanta e vem na direção de Julietta com um sorriso no rosto. 

\- Julietta! Que bom que já voltou. Como foi a viagem? – Ele pergunta ainda sorrindo. 

Assim que ele para próximo a ela, Julietta não se contém e lhe acerta um tapa bem forte no rosto. Uma marca extremante vermelha aparece no rosto dele. Os óculos de grau de Lorenzo caíram ao chão, e depois dele pegar e colocar no rosto, ele a olha muito assustado. Lorenzo tinha mais ou menos a altura de Julietta, com pele clara e cabelos pretos e compridos até o queixo.

\- Por que fez isso? – Ele pergunta ainda assustado. 

\- SEU DISGRAZIATO! – Julietta diz lhe acertando outra tapa, mas dessa vez com a mão esquerda.

Lorenzo não cai, mas ele tenta revidar com um soco, que Julietta desvia facilmente, o agarrando pela gola do terno. Julietta o levanta do chão e o joga para trás. Ele cai em cima dos degraus que davam para a área de treinamento. Julietta se aproxima dele e tento lhe dar acertar um soco, mas ele segura a mão dela.

\- O q-que aconteceu? - Lorenzo fala com muita dificuldade, já com sangue na boca.

\- Eu já sei de tudo! Seu filho da puta! – Julietta grita colocando as mãos no pescoço dele.

\- Tudo o que? - Ele pergunta cínico.

\- Que você trabalha para o Henrico! Que passa informações nossa a ele! POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? – Ela diz ainda gritando.

Ele começa a rir de mim. Julietta fica incrédula com a reação dele e até tira as mãos do pescoço dele. 

\- Demorou até demais para descobrir... - Ele fala com deboche.

Julietta se enfurece novamente e acerta um soco nele e com isso sua boca começa a sangrar muito. Lorenzo dá uma tossida e a olha.

\- Sabe porque eu fiz isso? Por dinheiro. Dinheiro. Dinheiro. Muito dinheiro! – Lorenzo fala se aproximando do rosto dela. - E porque o Henrico me prometeu reconhecimento. Coisa que eu nunca tive aqui. – Julietta percebe que o homem a sua frente não era mais o Lorenzo que ela conhecia.

A sua raiva explode. Julietta pega a faca dela e levanta bem alto. Lorenzo a olha extremante assustado. Ela dá um grito de raiva, e Lorenzo fecha os olhos com medo. Julietta crava a faca no chão, acerto a gola da camisa de Lorenzo, o deixando preso ao chão. Ele não iria conseguir sair sozinho. Julietta sai de cima dele, tonta com tudo que aconteceu. Ela tira as luvas e coloca no bolso do casaco.

\- Você era meu irmão! Você estava ao meu lado nos piores momentos da minha vida. – Ela diz gritando a um metro dele. Lorenzo estava tentando se soltar.

\- Você nunca reconheceu meu trabalho! - Ele diz tentando a olhar.

\- É mentira! Sempre reconheci seu talento. Todos sabem disso! 

\- Você sempre levou a fama por tudo! Sempre!

Julietta se aproxima dele no mesmo momento em que Romeu, Salvatore, Enzo e outros seguranças arrombam a porta e entram na sala. 

\- Você está preso! Tem o direito de permanecer calado. – Ela diz tirando a faca.

Salvatore tira de perto de Lorenzo e os seguranças o algemam e o levam preso. Romeu tentava pedir a Julietta se ela estava bem, mas ela não conseguia responder, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lorenzo. E ele não parava de olhar para ela. 

Assim que ele saiu da sala, Enzo veio até ela, preocupado.

\- Você está bem Julietta? Julietta? - Enzo pergunta não tendo uma resposta. Salvatore já havia soltado a filha aos cuidados de Romeu e estava saindo da sala dando ordens aos funcionários.

\- Ela está em choque. - Romeu acaba falando por ela.

\- Certo. A faça companhia. Vou acompanhar Salvatore. - Enzo fala saindo da sala. 

Romeu faz Julietta sentar-se no sofá, mas ela sai dele e se senta no chão, com as pernas encolhidas próximo ao corpo. Ela estava muito assustada com o que poderia ter feito senão tivesse sido interrompida. Romeu pega um copo de água, coloca na mesa de centro perto de Julietta e se senta perto dela no chão. Ela não bebe a água, apenas fica olhando para o nada.

\- Por que todos que amo acabam me traindo? – Julietta pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 

\- Porque todos são uns idiotas, que não sabem o seu verdadeiro valor. Eu nunca te magoaria. Já lhe disse isso. - Romeu fala colocando a mão no rosto de Julietta, e segurando uma lágrima que estava pronta para cair.

\- Por que eu não te conheci antes? – Ela pergunta levantando o olhar. 

Ele apenas sorri. Julietta percebe que Romeu ficava ainda mais lindo quando sorria.

\- Deve estar me achando uma maluca por ter feito toda essa cena..., mas Lorenzo era meu amigo... – Julietta fala enquanto outra lágrima cai do seu olho. Romeu se apressa e a enxuga.

\- Você só está sendo você. Não se preocupe com o resto. - Ele diz segurando a mão dela.

\- Precisamos ir a boate. Tenho que conversar com Henrico e... – Ela fala tentando se levantar, mas Romeu a impede, a segurando. 

\- No no. Você não está em condições de fazer qualquer coisa. - Julietta olha para ele sem entender nada. - É quase meio-dia, vamos a outro lugar. Você precisa se acalmar e precisa de um tempo longe te tudo isso. – Romeu fala levantando-se do chão. 

\- Que lugar? 

\- Você vai gostar.

\- Fica muito longe? 

\- No. Uns 10 minutos. E outra, a boate só abre de noite. Não sabemos onde Henrico possa estar agora. – Romeu argumenta. _ Na verdade, poderia saber com uma simples pesquisa. _ Julietta pensa consigo, mas não o questiona. 

\- Mas e Mia?

\- Ela vai ficar bem. - Ele diz estendendo sua mão para Julietta. 

Ela suspira fundo.

\- Está bem. – Julietta responde pegando a mão dele. 

*

Romeu os leva até a Cidade do Vaticano*. Ele entra em uma rua e depois em outra e em outra. Sinceramente, Julietta não prestou a atenção no caminho. De repente, eles param em uma casa muito grande de dois andares em tons de marrom, com um belo portão na frente. Uma mansão digna de cinema. 

\- Que lugar é esse? – Julietta pergunta curiosa analisando a casa, assim que saiu do jeep. 

\- Você já vai saber. – Romeu responde entregando a chave do carro e entrando na casa. Julietta o segue. A casa era linda por dentro, como era por fora. Todos os ambientes eram arejados e bem decorados.

\- Bem-vinda a minha casa. - Romeu fala a guiando pelos cômodos. Julietta olha para ele espantada, custando a acreditar aonde estava. - Pai, Milena! Temos visita. – Romeu fala alto, enquanto tirava seu paletó.

Uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que Julietta, com a pele pouco bronzeada e os cabelos castanhos entra no ambiente. Ela usava um vestido lápis preto e uma trança lateral.

\- Romeu! Mio Dio, por onde andou todos esses dias? Fiquei preocupada. - Ela diz dando um abraço em Romeu. 

\- Estava resolvendo os assassinatos. – Ele responde. - Milena, essa é Julietta Salvatore. É ela quem está me ajudando a investigar o caso.

Milena olha para Julietta boquiaberta.

\- Julietta? Aquela Julietta? Ai meu Deus! – Ela fala não acreditando. Milena se aproxima de Julietta e abre um grande sorriso. - Eu sou muito sua fã! Muito, muito prazer em lhe conhecer. – Milena fala apertando a mão de Julietta. 

\- Grazie. – Julietta responde um pouco surpresa. Milena já estava começando a contar como conheceu Julietta, quando Romeu a interrompeu. 

\- Milena, pare de atormentar Julietta. Ela teve uma manhã difícil. 

\- Oh, claro, claro. – Milena fala meio sem jeito soltando a mão de Julietta. 

Eles se sentam no sofá da sala, enquanto Julietta se lembra do verdadeiro motivo que a trouxe ali. O sorriso desaparece do rosto dela. 

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Milena pergunta preocupada.

Quando Romeu se preparou para responder, uma figura misteriosa entrou na sala. Todos se levantaram para ver quem era. Era um homem da mesma altura que Romeu. Parecia até uma cópia mais velha dela. Ele estava vestindo um terno preto muito bem alinhado.

\- Mas que bella surpresa. Julietta Salvatore em minha humilde casa. – O homem diz se aproximando deles.

\- Dom Aquino. – Julietta fala o cumprimentando. - Como vai?

\- Ora sem formalidades. Me chame de Maximiliano. Estou muito bem. Grazie por perguntar. – Ele fala sendo muito gentil.

Maximiliano e Salvatore eram amigos de longa data. Mas a muitos anos Julietta não via Maximiliano e ele não tinha mudado muito.

\- Como quiser. – Ela responde tentando mostrar um sorriso. Romeu e Milena olhava para a cena sem acreditarem que Julietta e Maximiliano se conheciam. 

\- Como vocês se conheceram? – Romeu pergunta curioso. 

Julietta olha para Maximiliano.

\- É uma longa história. – Julietta apenas diz.


	15. Novos Amigos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julietta recebe uma ajuda inesperada, mas sua impulsividade a deixa em sérios problemas com o inimigo.

\- Tão velha com seu pai. - Maximiliano diz rindo indo se sentar. Todo o acompanham. Romeu ao lado de Julietta e Milena próxima ao pai. - Romeu, eu e Salvatore trabalhamos juntos muitas vezes. Somos amigos a mais de 20 anos. – Ele responde ao filho, que ainda o olhava com certa dúvida. - Diga-me, como ele está, com tudo que anda acontecendo?

Julietta dá os ombros.

\- Ele está muito irritado. Ele sente que está perdendo o controle da situação. – Ela responde tentando não parecer triste.

\- Entendo. Também fomos pegos de surpresa. - Maximiliano fala tentando a confortar. - Mas e você, como está? Parece cansada.

Antes de responder, Romeu a interrompe:

\- Pai, per favore. Julietta teve uma manhã difícil. – Romeu explica a defendendo. _ Grazie a Dio. _

\- Mas o que aconteceu? - Maximiliano e Milena perguntam sérios.

Julietta abaixa o olhar e Romeu a entende e responde por ela: 

\- Julietta acabou de descobrir quem era o traidor que trabalhava dentro da Irmandade e passava informações ao inimigo. 

Maximiliano e Milena se olharam em choque.

\- Dio mio. - Milena fala preocupada. - E quem era?

\- Meu secretário. Quer dizer, meu ex-secretário. – Julietta responde tentando segurar a raiva.

Milena e Maximiliano quase não acreditam no que ela falou. 

\- O que o Salvatore fez com ele? - Maximiliano pergunta sentando-se melhor no sofá.

\- Ele, por enquanto, nada. – Romeu responde. - A Julietta pelo contrário... - Romeu a olha. - Quase o matou. Por isso viemos para cá. Ela precisava de um tempo em um lugar neutro. 

\- Ele vai pagar por ter me traído. – Julietta diz firme. 

\- Bom, fique à vontade, minha querida. Sinta-se em sua casa. – Maximiliano fala compreendendo a situação.

\- Grazie.

\- Vocês já almoçaram? - Milena pergunta mudando o assunto.

*

O almoço na casa de Romeu foi tranquilo. Julietta não conseguiu comer muito. As cenas da manhã ainda assombravam sua mente.

\- Julietta, quer beber alguma coisa? - Maximiliano pergunta enquanto servia-se com um pouco de uísque. 

Julietta olha para o empregado que a servia. 

\- No, grazie. – Ela responde ainda tentando parecer bem. 

*

Depois do almoço, Romeu percebeu que Julietta estava bem cansada e pede para Milena a levar até um quarto de hóspedes, para que ela descanse um pouco. _ Admito que depois de me tirar da Irmandade, isso foi a melhor coisa que Romeu fez para mim. _ Milena a guiou até a escada para o segundo andar e depois por um corredor muito grande. Elas pararam quase no final do corredor e Milena entrou em um quarto bem amplo, todo em tons de marfim e marrom, com alguns detalhes em verde escuro nas cortinas das janelas. Milena explicou onde Julietta poderia encontrar toalhas e itens de higiene, caso precisasse e quando estava saindo do quarto, Julietta perguntou a ela:

\- Você disse que era minha fã. Então você sabe que eu sou...

\- A Aquila Nera? Claro! – Milena respondeu muito animada. - Você é uma lenda. - Ela falou sentando-se na cama, na frente de Julietta.

\- Não... eu sou só uma pessoa cheia de problemas. – Julietta diz baixando a cabeça.

\- Pelo contrário Julietta. Você é uma inspiração para muitas mulheres como eu. - Milena explica segurando a mão de Julietta. - Sou formada em Arqueologia e me especializei em diversos estilos de luta, assim como você. E atualmente sou eu quem fabrica as armas da Cicala.

Julietta fica alguns segundos refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

\- Nossa... – Ela fala surpreendida. - E com todo esse talento você ainda trabalha para o seu pai?

Milena da um sorriso modesto: 

\- Na verdade estou planejando mudar isso. Tomar novos ares. Capite? - Ela fala ainda sorrindo. 

\- Capito. - Julietta diz concordando. Naquele momento ela tem uma ideia. - Sabe, a última pessoa que tinha sua qualificação profissional, me traiu esta manhã. – Ela faz uma pausa. - Sinto que você é uma pessoa de muita confiança, que leva o trabalho a sério. Gostaria de trabalhar comigo? Claro, se seu pai e Romeu concordarem e...

Milena me interrompe.

\- Pode para por aí. Eu aceito! - Ela diz pulando de felicidade. - É a melhor notícia da minha vida! Eu vou honrar muito essa oportunidade. – Milena fala abraçando Julietta.

\- Eu sei que vai. Me procure quando toda essa confusão terminar.

Naquele momento, Julietta sente algo que a muito tempo não sentia. Compaixão. Afeto.

\- Bom vou deixar você descansar. Qualquer coisa, só chamar.

\- Va bene.

Com isso Milena sai e deixa Julietta só. O relógio passava das 14h00min e Julietta não estava conseguindo dormir. Ela resolve tomar um banho. Durante o banho, todas a cenas da briga com Lorenzo se repetiam na cabeça dela e ali sozinha, ela não conseguiu segurar o choro e desabou em suas lágrimas. Ela até perdeu as contas de quanto tempo deve ter ficado no banho. Depois que saiu, ela vestiu a mesma roupa que estava e deixou os cabelos molhados soltos. Ao voltar para o quarto, Romeu estava a esperando, sentado na cama.

\- Não sabia que você estava aqui. – Ela fala pegando seu casaco.

\- Queria ver se você estava bem. - Romeu responde. 

\- Estou tentando seguir em frente. – Julietta fala sentando-se próximo a ele. 

\- Estava chorando? – Romeu a pergunta enquanto colocava a mão no rosto dela. Ela não o responde. Apenas abaixa a cabeça. Romeu faz um carrinho gentil na bochecha dela e se aproxima, a abraçando. Quando se afastando, Romeu a beija gentilmente e a puxa sobre o peito dele, fazendo os dois deitarem na cama. Nada mais acontece, eles apenas ficam em silêncio. Romeu começa a fazer carinho no cabelo dela e não demora muito para Julietta acabar dormindo. 

*

Após algumas horas, Julietta acorda com os últimos raios de Sol do dia. _ Perfetto. _ Ali, ela formula seus próximos passos. Ela levanta e chama Milena ao quarto.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ela pergunta curiosa enquanto abria seu notebook sobre a escrivaninha do quarto.

\- Me ajuda com uma coisa?

\- Claro. - Ela fala sorrindo. - O que é?

\- Procure para mim que horas a boate Crimine Clown abre. Depois tenho outro serviço para você. – Julietta fala a garota, enquanto pegava um rascunho e uma caneta.

\- Então esse é meu primeiro serviço? - Milena fala animada enquanto sentava na cadeira da escrivaninha.

\- Sì. - _ Sinto que essa garota, além de me animar, vai me ajudar muito. _

Enquanto Milena pesquisava, Julietta liga para Enzo.

\- Enzo? Não diga que sou eu. Onde você está?

\- Na Irmandade. E você? – Ele responde com a voz baixa. - Salvatore está subindo pelas paredes.

\- Bem previsível. Eu estou na Cidade do Vaticano. Romeu me trouxe aqui para dar uma esclarecida nas ideias. – Ela diz se aproximando da janela. A vista estava realmente linda.

\- Hum, sei. - Enzo diz cítrico.

\- Enzo sem essa. Faz tempo que terminamos. – Ela diz revirando os olhos. Enzo suspira fundo do outro lado. - Agora diga-me, o que aconteceu com o Judas Iscariotes*?

\- Bom, Lorenzo levou uma boa surra do Salvatore, minha e de outros seguranças. – Ele responde. Por dentro Julietta estava comemorando. - Agora está na prisão, mas ele não revelou nada de util.

\- Típico. Mas não era sobre isso que eu liguei. Preciso de uma localização.

\- Ok. Quem é? - Ele responde.

\- Quero saber onde Henrico Donatello ll estará essa noite. - _ Espero que minha desconfiança esteja certa. _

\- Certo. Solo un minuto. - Enzo responde e a linha fica muda.

Milena chama a atenção.

\- Julietta, 20h30min. E pelo que estou vendo aqui no site, hoje estará fechada para balanço. - Ela explica lendo as informações na tela do notebook.

\- Hum sei. Balanço. ok. Grazie. – Julietta olha o relógio em seu pulso. Marcava 18h20min. Ela escreve o número de Emília no rascunho e entrega a Milena. - Ligue nesse número e peça para Emília uma roupa social, algo prático e não muito chamativo. Ah! E diga para ela colocar junto uma máscara para a festa. Diga para trazer tudo aqui, o mais rápido o possível.

\- Sì signore. – Milena responde com um sorriso. _ Nunca vi ninguém trabalhar com tanta alegria como ela. Essa garota tem futuro. _

Enzo volta a falar com Julietta.

\- Julietta, ele está na cidade. Mais precisamente na boate dele. Fiz umas ligações e descobri que ele fará uma reunião com todos da sua organização, no subsolo da boate. - Enzo responde. Julietta pode escutar ele digitando num computador.

\- Bingo. Ok Enzo. Por hora é só. Te mantenho informado. Ah! Diga a Mia Perlatore para não sair da Irmandade. – Com isso ela desliga. Julietta se aproxima de Milena. 

\- Já liguei para ela. Disse que iria pegar tudo e mandar para cá em no máximo 10 minutos.

\- Grazie mille. Posso te pedir um último favor?

Julietta pede a Milena que a ajude a arrumar seu cabelo e fazer uma maquiagem. Milena faz um penteado meio preso, meio solto e uma maquiagem neutra. Enquanto elas terminavam, a roupa chega. Era um macacão de mangas compridas preto em linho e uma máscara branca com alguns recortes que davam a impressão da máscara ser feita em renda. 

Quando ela acaba de se arrumar, Milena a questiona:

\- Você pode me dizer para onde vai? Não quero ficar preocupada. 

\- Se não contar ao Romeu...

\- Não vou contar. Ele nem está em casa. Foi até a nossa base atualizar nossos sócios da situação. - Ela diz se encostando na parede.

\- Hum, ok. É o seguinte. Vou deixar minhas coisas pessoais aqui, tudo bem? – Julietta pergunta a Milena que concorda com a cabeça. - Estou indo a Crimine Clown, encontrar um velho desafeto. Vou levar só minhas armas. – Ela explica enquanto pegava a faca e a colocava no cano da bota. Julietta deixa as pistolas nos bolsos internos do casaco.  
Milena solta um suspiro de reprovação.

\- Acostume-se. E deixe o celular ligado. Sei que vou precisar de você. – Julietta fala antes de sair. Ela ainda entrega para Milena o número de Enzo com um aviso: _ Ligue para ele, se acontecer algo comigo. _

*

Juliettta seguiu para até a boate se nenhum problema. Ela fica quase fora da cidade, próximo ao Museu Nacional de Arte. Chegando à boate, havia um alto nível de carros estacionados. _ Puta merda! Mas já tem gente trabalhando para esse infeliz! _

Ela deixa o jeep duas esquinas antes e segue a pé o resto do caminho. Enquanto caminhava, Julietta colocou o silenciador na pistola 9mm e mirou nos seguranças que estavam na porta da boate. Bang. Bang. Agora eram dois corpos ao chão. Não havia ninguém na rua, e por enquanto não houve nenhum problema. Ela entra na boate e percebe que o andar de cima estava vazio. _ Perfetto. _

Julietta desce a escada com cuidado, e depois da porta havia um corredor. Sigo pelo corredor com cuidado e acaba em outra porta. Ela abre a porta com cuidado, sempre com a arma em punho e vê um corredor que ao final emitia uma grande luz. Julietta segue por ele sem medo. Ao final, ela visualiza um salão de dois andares, e que ela estava no segundo. Lá embaixo no primeiro andar, havia uma grande mesa carvalho antiga, mas muito bem cuidada pelo brilho que possuía, e com muitos homens e mulheres reunidos, sentados ao seu redor.

Ela se aproximou da beirada, tomando cuidado para não ser reconhecida e assim, conseguiu reconhecer alguns rostos da lista que tinha visto no armazém. Na cabeceira da mesa, estava sentado Henrico, com o que ela supôs serem dois seguranças ao seu lado. Eles estavam conversando em um russo perfeito. Julietta conseguiu entender um pouco do plano deles. Ela estava tentando se aproximar um pouco mais, quando Henrico quebrou o silêncio do ambiente:

\- Mas que bella surpresa. – Ele disse em alto e bom som. Julietta congelou atrás de dois homens que estavam a sua frente. - Você demorou demais. Eu sei que está aí, não adianta se esconder, Julietta Salvatore.

Nesse momento seu coração disparou. Henrico desviou seu olhar, olhando diretamente para onde Julietta estava. Os homens a frente dela também se viram.

\- Peguem ela! - Henrico ordena batendo as mãos na mesa.

_ Pensa rápido Julietta! _

######  *Nota: Judas Iscariotes foi um dos 12 apóstolos de Jesus Cristo. Segundo os Evangelhos canônicos, Judas foi o traidor que vendeu Jesus aos soldados romanos, por 30 moedas de prata. Ele se suicidou de arrependimento, algum tempo depois, ao ver o sofrimento de Jesus. 

###### 


	16. Bônus: Por Romeu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeu narra suas visões dos acontecimentos, e percebe o quão valiosa Julietta é para ele.

Assim que soube que Julietta havia partido para Nápoles, Romeu não hesitou em ir atrás dela. Alguma coisa aquela garota estava escondendo e Romeu ia descobrir. Ele ligou para a irmã e pediu que arrumasse uma mala de roupas e deixasse na portaria do condomínio em que moravam. Em menos de 7 minutos, ele pegou a mala e saiu de táxi em direção a estação, deixando seu carro para que algum funcionário levasse até a garagem de sua casa. Ainda no táxi, ele ligou para Lorenzo pedindo mais informações sobre aonde Julietta estaria em Roma. Lorenzo passou o nome do hotel que ela estaria. 

Nas horas que se seguiram, ele não conseguiu descansar no trem. Quando chegou na cidade e foi imediatamente para o hotel. Julietta se assustou ao vê-lo e não ficou nada contente. Mas depois de explicar a ela a situação, ela concordou em atualizá-lo. _ Não consigo acreditar que depois de tantos anos ao meu lado, Filippo estava me traindo, trabalhando para o FBI. _ Romeu ainda estava abalado com todas as notícias que Julietta havia lhe dado, mas ficou feliz quando ela o convidou para dormir no mesmo quarto que ela. Romeu ainda não tinha admitido, mas ele estava realmente apaixonado pela garota de cabelo dourados. 

Ele a deixou com a cama e acomodou-se no chão, em alguns cobertores. Dormiu quase que instantaneamente. Durante a madrugada, quando acordou e foi ao banheiro, Romeu achou uma cena curiosa: Julietta em seu notebook na cama. Ela disse que estava ajudando uma amiga. Ele se encantou por aquilo. Não esperava dela um gesto tão nobre. _ Hum, interessante. A Aquila Nera também é uma agente dupla. _

Eles continuaram a conversa e ela confidenciou que Salvatore não era seu pai biológico. Romeu ficou bastante surpreso com tudo aquilo. Ele realmente não podia imaginar. Julietta então explicou sua história. Uma história triste e sofrida. Ali, ele percebeu, que a Aquila Nera era só uma forma dela se proteger do mundo. 

No outro dia, depois de formularem o plano, ele descobriu quem era a amiga de Julietta: A Kurt Gölge em pessoa. _ Essa Julietta esconde, mas segredos do que minha vã filosofia pode imaginar. _ O domingo chegou e depois de colocar um terno que ele arrumou de último momento, Romeu foi até o quarto de Julietta. Ela estava maravilhosa. Por uns instantes, Romeu perdeu o foco, mas soube se controlar. 

O caminho até o teatro foi tranquilo. O problema começou quando o apresentador falou sobre quem idealizou o evento no teatro. Henrico Donatello ll. _ Segundo? _ Romeu tentou várias chamar várias vezes Julietta pelo rádio, mas sem sucesso. Então Romeu saiu do seu lugar e foi até o camarote de Julietta. Mas estava vazio. Ele percebeu uma movimentação em um corredor mas a diante e se aproximou para ver o que era. Julietta estava gritando com um homem que ele reconheceu de longe. _ Henri. _

Depois do sujeito ir embora, e Julietta explicar que aquele era na verdade o Henrico Donatello que eles estavam procurando, ela explicou como o conheceu, e mais uma vez a história dela foi surpreendente. Foi então que Julietta tomou uma atitude que surpreendeu ainda mais Romeu. Ela pediu ajuda a Kurt Gölge. Enquanto eles não tinham nenhum resultado, Romeu contou aos seus sócios que o antigo inimigo havia voltado e todo alertaram Romeu para tomar cuidado se fosse fazer algo.

A descoberta de Mia acendeu a esperança a Romeu. Ele precisava solucionar esse caso pelo bem de todos os mafiosos de Roma. A garota estava em uma clínica de reabilitação. Ele nem discutiu quando Julietta o convenceu a volta a Roma ainda de madrugada. No trem, ele entendeu a importância de Mia. Mas a paz deles acabou quando Julietta notou uma movimentação estranha e Romeu a seguiu para os últimos vagões. O homem que os perseguiu era maior que Julietta e Romeu juntos e eles foram obrigados a lutar. Julietta é claro lutou muito melhor que Romeu, que logo levo um soco e apago no chão.

Quando acordou e foi atrás de Julietta dando alguns tiros, eles conseguiram se livrar do sujeito. E ali, tão perto dela, eles não resistiram a tentação e acabaram se beijando. Se não fosse pela missão que os colocou ali, Romeu não a deixaria sair, mas eles tinham negócios a resolver. Os dois seguiram até a clínica, onde Julietta facilitou a entrada. 

A garota, Mia, não parecia que iria colaborar, mas depois que Romeu se afastou, ela deu algumas pistas. Mas tudo quase foi em vão, quando o lugar foi invadido por alguns homens. Romeu até tentou os atrasar com alguns tiros, mas foi Julietta que se livrou deles facilmente. Claro, Romeu não ficou muito para atrás.

Eles acharam que estava tudo bem, mas ainda tinha dois homens. Julietta logo tomou as rédeas da situação e mandou Romeu tirar Mia daquele lugar. Ele até tentou argumentar, mas percebeu que era o melhor a se fazer. Enquanto ele e Mia desciam as escadas de emergência, ele pode escutar alguns tiros. Mia estava apavorada. Assim que saíram do prédio, Romeu ficou com o jeep de Julietta ligado, a esperando. Após alguns segundos de agonia, ela entrou e ele seguiram para seu apartamento. Julietta estava muito machucada e ver aquilo despertou em Romeu um sentimento de raiva misturado com uma vontade de proteger Julietta. _ Juro por Deus que se ela não matar o Henrico, eu mesmo mato. _

Com tudo arrumado, eles voltaram a Irmandade. No caminho, Romeu avisou seu pai que estava de volta e tinha novas prova. Na Irmandade, Romeu ficou abismado com o grande número de seguranças por toda a parte. Chão, infiltrados...E todos incrivelmente armados. Julietta e Mia explicaram a Salvatore toda a situação. 

Depois da conversa e de uma pesquisa da Julietta, eles descobriram o armazém em que Henrico guardava seu contrabando. E quando chegaram lá, descobriram a mais terrível das coisas: que havia um traidor. Julietta ficou atordoada com a revelação. E quando voltaram a Irmandade e ela foi para sua sala. Estava tão nervosa que Romeu chegou a ter um pouco de dó do Lorenzo. Ele foi atrás de Salvatore em sua sala, explicou a situação, e com outros homens foram para a Aquila Nera. 

Para a sorte de Lorenzo, eles conseguiram impedir que Julietta cometesse um assassinato. Ela ficou tão abalada com tudo, que Romeu resolveu a tirar dali e a levar para um lugar neutro. A sua casa. E Julietta ficou surpresa com aquela atitude. Romeu também ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ela e seu pai se conheciam de outros tempos. Para ele era meio estranho seu pai já ter trabalhado com a Irmandade antes e não ter mencionado isso alguma vez. Mas quem realmente ficou feliz em ver Julietta foi sua irmã, Milena, que praticamente a idólatra. Elas se deram bem. Mesmo em outro ambiente, Romeu percebeu que Julietta estava apenas tentando parecer forte. Quando ele ficou a sós com ela no quarto, ele viu que ela precisava de apoio e ele sabia como apoiá-la, afinal, ele estava apaixonado por ela e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. Quando Julietta dormiu, Romeu aproveitou para conversar melhor com meu pai e esclarecer alguns pontos da relação Cicala-Irmandade. Maximiliano sempre teve orientações muito boas. 

Quase no final do dia, Romeu resolver passar na sede da Cicala e atualizar os seus sócios. E para seu azar, aquele lugar estava um caos. Nenhum dos seus sócios se entendiam. A reunião foi bastante acirrada e os ânimos estavam bem exaltados. _ Como a Aquila Nera faz falta nessas reuniões. _ Depois de explicar tudo que havia acontecido, qual era o plano e lhes dar a garantia que tudo seria resolvido, Romeu voltou para casa. Estava quase na hora da janta e ele estava sentindo falta de Julietta. Quando ele chegou em casa, cerca de 20h30min, encontrou Milena muito ansiosa no quarto de Julietta. Ela hesitou em contar a verdade, mas Romeu logo entendeu que a amada havia ido atrás de justiça. 

E com as próprias mãos.


	17. Estrada para o inferno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julietta se vê cercada pelo inimigo e sua única chance de sobreviver é lutar.

_ (Música tema do capítulo: Highway to hell da banda AC/DC) _

Os homens a frente de Julietta se aproximaram rapidamente dela. Julietta acerta um soco e sai correndo. Ela pega sua arma e atira para trás e os homens que estavam a seguindo caem no chão. Julietta aproveita a brecha e olha em direção de Henrico, mas ele já havia sido retirado do lugar. Julietta seguiu para a escada que dada a entrada, mas ela já estava bloqueada por vários homens. 

Julietta se esconde atrás de um pila, pega as duas pistolas. Ela suspira fundo antes de sair dali atirando com as duas armas que estava empunhando. Vários caíram com os primeiros tiros, mas também teve aqueles que revidaram. A troca de tiros foi intensa e acertou todos os cantos da boate. Parede, portas, janelas, garrafas de bebidas. Essas inclusive, estavam se espalhando, quebradas, por todo o chão. Julietta rolava pelo chão e se escondia atrás de mesas e pilares, enquanto continuava atirando. Ela tinha uma ótima pontaria. Não demorou muito para os tirou do outro lado do salão pararem. Julietta também baixou as armas e as guardou. 

Ela viu por um caco de vidro de garrafa quebrado, que estava próximo a ela, dois homens que ainda estavam de pé. Um deles veio para cima dela. Julietta rapidamente levantou de seu esconderijo e lhe acertou um chute na cabeça, fazendo-o cair ao chão. O segundo foi mais bruto e aproximou-se com um pedaço de pau. Ele tentou a acertar, mas Julietta desfiou em movimento muito rápido, lhe roubando o pedaço de madeira e acertando a cabeça do sujeito, que também caiu desacordado. Ela contou mentalmente as balas que tinha consigo e ainda restavam 68. _ Dessa vez estou preparada! _

Quando acho que já estava livre, mais uns cinco a seis homens entraram pela porta da frente da boate, com armas de grosso calibre. Julietta quase foi alvejada por um tiroteio. Ela correu para trás de um balcão do bar e ficou lá abaixada. Quando os tiros pararam, ela recarregou as armas e disparou contra ele uma chuva de balas. Os homens que restaram vivos, também correram para se proteger. Houve alguns minutos de silêncio e então, Julietta escutou passos andando por cima dos cacos de vidro, ela se levanta rapidamente de onde estava, acertando um tiro em mais um homem. A sua arma dá mão direita acaba ficando sem balas e ela mais dois homens indo até ela. Um pela direita e outro pela esquerda. 

Julietta pega sua faca e atiro precisamente na cabeça do homem que vinha a direita. Enquanto isso, o outro consegue chegar a até ela e num movimento de reflexo, ela pega uma garrafa de uísque que estava em cima do balcão do bar e quebra na cabeça de indivíduo. Ele cai ao chão. 

Julietta tenta se calmar e respira fundo. Ela precisa sair logo dali, a polícia já deveria estar a caminho. Mas antes, ela pega um copo limpo, coloca algumas pedras de gelo e um pouco de uísque. Ela toma um gole e sente como se aquele líquido fosse, naquele momento, sua recompensa. Ela deixa o copo sobre uma mesa, não se preocupando com possíveis digitais, já que estava de luva e caminha até sua faca. Assim que ela a pega, Julietta escuta passos subindo as escadas e então, sai rapidamente pela porta.

Assim que ela se afasta alguns metros da boate, uma chuva de tiros começa a persegui-la. Ela corre pelas ruas, desviando-se dos tiros, até chegar ao seu jeep e sair dali. Enquanto dirigia, ela tira a máscara e percebe pelo espelho retrovisor que estava sendo seguida. _ Merda! _

Julietta acelera e corta todos os carros que estavam nas ruas. Ela olha pelo retrovisor e vejo três carros pretos a seguindo. Eles se separam, entrando cada um em uma rua, e ainda continua na sua cola. Ele se aproxima rapidamente, mas Julietta entra bruscamente em uma esquina a esquerda. Ele tenta a seguir, mas bate no prédio e por lá fica. _ Menos um. _

Julietta segue passando alguns sinais vermelhos e quando chega a uma rodovia, os outros dois carros voltam a segui-la. Alguém do carro da esquerda começa a alvejar o jeep dela com tiros.

\- Parem de fazer buracos no meu carro!!!! – Ela grita enquanto pegava sua arma. Ela tenta despistá-los, mas acaba levando mais alguns tiros e a janela ao seu lado esquerdo se quebra. - DISGRAZIATOS!!! – Julietta reclama por fim, enquanto puxava o freio de mão do jeep. O carro freia bruscamente na pista. Julietta gira o volante e o jeep gira no asfalto em 180°, parando contra os outros veículos, no meio da pista. Julietta puxa as duas armas, as coloca para fora pela janela quebra e mira nos seus perseguidores. - Arrivederci. – Ela diz descarregando suas balas no carro. Eles estavam a mais ou menos 50 metros dela e a uns 50 a 60 km/h. Quando os tiros os acertam, eles perdem o controle do carro e batem bruscamente na mureta de proteção da pista, capotando o carro e ficando tombando no meio da rodovia. 

Julietta volta a dirigir, passando pelo carro e vendo o estrago. Não demora muito para ela ver que o outro carro ainda insistia em persegui-la. Ela começa a se preocupar porque eles eram melhores que os outros e rapidamente emparelham com o jeep. Eles começam a atirar com uma metralhadora no jeep e quebram o resto dos vidros do jeep. Julietta se abaixa para os tiros não a pegarem. Com isso, ela joga o jeep para cima deles e consegue fugir, cortando o carro deles pela frente e saindo por uma rua a direita. Julietta resolve pedir ajuda para sair daquela situação. Ela aperta um botão no painel e liga para Milena.

\- Grazie a Dio! Onde você se meteu? - Milena a pergunta aflita. Julietta escuta um barulho do outro lado da linha.

\- Cadê você Julietta? - Romeu pergunta nervoso. _ Ele pegou o celular dela. Merda! _

\- Coloca no viva-voz. Agora! – Ela diz enquanto dirigia pela cidade em alta velocidade. 

\- O que aconteceu? – Milena pergunta preocupada. 

\- Hãm... não devia ter perguntado. -Julietta responde escondendo a real gravidade da situação. Apenas ache minha localização.

\- Vá bene. - Milena responde. Julietta pode ouvir ao fundo a garota digitando no notebook. Enquanto não recebia resposta, o carro se aproxima novamente de Julietta, e ela alguns tiros para trás, quebrando assim o vidro do para-brisa traseiro. Mas eles não desistem dela. 

\- Isso foi barulho de tiro? – Milena pergunta assustada.

\- É... você descobriu? 

\- Ok, pelo GPS do seu celular você está na via delle Valli*, ao lado do Parco delle Valli*.

\- Certo. Ah alguma saída daqui? – Julietta pergunta olhando as placas.

\- Não, a não ser que você vá até o final dela e pegue a Viale Tirreno* a sua direita e volte pela Via Nomentana Nuova*. Mas cuidado há uma parte dessa rodovia, bem em cima do Rio Aniene* que está sendo reformada. - Milena diz me explicando a rota. _ Reforma? _

\- Grazie. Julietta responde já traçando o plano em sua cabeça. Ela faz exatamente a rota que Milena a falou e vê o carro se aproximar tão rápido dela, que eles batem na parte de trás do jeep. Ela quase perde o controle do carro.

Antes de chegar ao rio, Julietta solta o cinto e abre a porta ao seu lado, deixando apenas encostada. Ela acelera ainda mais e vira o volante em direção do rio. _ Addio mio Jeep. _ O jeep bate na mureta e cai para dentro do rio. Antes dele bater na água, Julietta pular para fora dele e nada pelo fundo da água até a margem esquerda. Ela fica ali, entro da água, esperando e de repente, um tiroteio se inicia em direção ao carro.

Depois de alguns minutos, Julietta escuta o barulho do carro indo embora e o silêncio se instala. Com cuidado, ela sai da água. Julietta deita alguns segundos no asfalto respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. Por sorte aquela parte da rodovia estava vazia por causa da reforma. Mas o frio da noite e seu corpo e sua roupas molhadas e fazem seguir em frente. Ela sai dali e procure algum estabelecimento aberto. Por sorte a duas esquinas, ela vê uma loja de conveniência aberta. Julietta tenta se manter calma quando entra na loja. O atendente se espanta quando a vê naquele estado, ensopada.

\- Preciso de um telefone. – Ela fala para ele séria. Julietta se aproxima do rapaz. Um típico adolescente nerd, branco e com os cabelos ruivos, bem acima do peso, vestindo um uniforme branco. - Agora!

Ele concorda com a cabeça extremamente assustado, passando o telefone que estava em cima do balcão.

\- Nem preciso dizer que isso nunca aconteceu e você nunca me viu aqui, não é? – Ela fala ao atendente, antes de fazer a ligação. Ele concorda com a cabeça, ainda assustado e sai para os fundos da loja, a deixando só. Julietta liga imediatamente para Romeu. Ele atende no primeiro toque:

\- Passa para Milena. – Ela fala enquanto tirava a água dos fios do seu cabelo.

\- Me explica o que está acontecendo! Do nada você parou de falar...

\- Romeu... – Ela fala não muito alto. - Eu estava sendo perseguida pelos homens do Henrico. E sim, fui irresponsável, mas descobri algumas coisas. Agora, passa para Milena!   
\- Julietta! Ainda bem que você está viva! – Milena diz nervosa ao atender. - A linha ficou muda... Onde você está? 

\- Calma. Perdi meu carro e agora estou em uma loja de conveniência perto do Rio Aniene. Vou pegar um táxi e vou direto para Irmandade. Fale a Romeu para levar todas as minhas coisas que estão aí para lá e ligue para Enzo e diga para me encontrar lá, mas sem avisar o Salvatore. 

\- Va bene. – Ela diz desligando. Julietta pega um táxi 5 minutos depois, segue para o Castelo Sant'Angelo.

*

O taxista olhava assustado para ela. Julietta pediu para ele para ir o mais rápido o possível. O seu relógio de pulso marcava 22h15min, mas ela não sabia dizer se essa era a hora exata ou ele tinha parado de funcionar depois que ela caiu na água. _ Ah meu jeep, vou sentir sua falta. _

*

Julietta chegou à Irmandade sem mais problemas e foi diretamente para sua sala, onde encontrou a porta aberta. Romeu e Enzo já estavam lá, juntamente com Milena. Todos se assustam ao ver o estado em Julietta se encontrava.

\- Calma, eu estou bem. Por incrível que pareça. – Ela diz sentando-se na sua segunda cadeira estofada favorita. Ainda estava caindo pingos de água dela. _ Emília vai ficar furiosa ao ver o estado da minha roupa. _

\- Calma? Que calma? Olha seu estado! - Romeu falo nervosa se aproximando dela. 

Milena se aproximou da amiga e coloca a mão no ombro de Julietta, que estava finalmente ficando calma. 

\- O que aconteceu? – Milena pergunta suavemente. 

\- Preciso de um banho quente primeiro, depois eu explico o que aconteceu. – Julietta fala olhando para a amiga, que concorda com a cabeça. - Onde está Mia?

\- No alojamento, dormindo. Verifiquei antes de vir aqui. – Responde Enzo, que não estava tão surpreso ao ver o estado de Julietta. _ Tenho medo que Mia apronte algo. Seu estado mental não é muito confiável. _ Julietta pensa consigo. 

\- Perfetto. – Ela fala levantando da cadeira e pegando sua mala de roupas. Julietta segue para o vestiário feminino. Depois de um bom banho quente, ela coloca sua roupa de Aquila Nera, deixando apenas de fora a máscara e as luvas. Julietta deixa os cabelos soltos para secarem. Então, ela volta a sua sala e começa a explicar aos presentes, toda a confusão em que se meteu.

\- Você se arriscou demais! - Enzo a repreende. - Conseguiu algo pelo menos?

\- Sì. Henrico planeja levar todo o contrabando que vimos no armazém dele, para um trem e distribuir pelo país. E ele pretende fazer isso pela manhã. – Ela explica, enquanto um enfermeiro tirava os pontos do seu braço. - Cada uma das pessoas que estavam na reunião, eram de uma cidade diferente da Itália.

\- Cada um deles responsável por distribuir em sua cidade. - Acrescenta Romeu, enquanto olhava para o chão, pensativo. Enzo olha para ele surpreso.

\- O que? Também fazemos isso. - Romeu explica a Enzo. Enzo faz uma cara que não gostou.

\- Tem razão. – Julietta fala levantando-se. - Essa transferência acontecerá em alguma hora desta madrugada. Eu não consegui escutar a hora, porque me descobriram antes.

\- Va bene, e qual o plano? - Milena pergunta curiosa. 

\- Precisamos encontrar um jeito de impedir que saía da cidade. – Julietta diz pensativa. – Um contrabando desse tamanho pode abalar a economia de todo o país. Causando grandes prejuízos. 

\- Posso convocar alguns homens meus para ajudar. – Romeu fala a ela.

\- Certo. Milena... – Ela diz olhando para a amiga. - Fique aqui e nos dê cobertura. - Ela concorda com a cabeça. – Estaremos todos com comunicadores. 

Romeu já estava no celular pedindo reforço. Julietta olha para Enzo.

\- Convoque todos que estiver à nossa disposição. O carro que me seguiu ainda está por aí. Precisamos nos proteger. - Enzo concorda e sai imediatamente da sala. - Milena venha comigo. - Julietta fala, indo para a sala de treinamento que ficava ao lado de sua própria sala.

Ela para na porta e aperte em um botão na parede. A porta se abre, mostrando sua pequena coleção de arma, faca, bombas e acessórios para combates. As duas entram, e Julietta pega algumas pistolas, munição, coletes a provas de balas, comunicadores a rádio e pontos eletrônicos de ouvido e com ajuda de Milena, levam tudo a sala. Ela entrega alguns desses itens a Romeu, juntamente com um colete. Julietta e Milena também colocam um colete e Julietta ainda coloca sua luva e a máscara. No mesmo momento, o alarme de segurança do prédio dispara.

\- O que é isso? - Romeu pergunta assustado.

\- Fomos invadidos. – Milena fala vendo na tela do computador os sinais piscando e avançando para dentro do prédio.

\- Henrico. – Julietta diz aos dois. Enzo entra na sala eufórico.

\- Houve uma explosão na ala da prisão. – Ele explica aos demais. _ Merda! Me seguiram! _ Julietta pensa com raiva. 

\- Preparem-se, a guerra começou! – Julietta fala enquanto tirava a pistola do coldre e a engatilhava.

######  *Nota: *Via Nomentana Nuova, Viale Tirreno e Via delle Valli são algumas rodovias de Roma. *O Parco delle Valli fica ao lado da via delle Valli e é um ambiente elegante e confortável, a poucos minutos do metrô do Coliseu e do centro histórico de Roma. *O Rio Aniene é um dos dois rios que atravessam Roma. Antigamente conhecido como Teverone, tem 99km e é o principal afluente da margem esquerda do Rio Tibre. 

###### 


	18. Arruinações.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma invasão a Irmandade pode colocar todo o plano do grupo em perigo. Alianças são testadas.

_ (Música tema do capítulo: Shoot To Thrill da banda AC/DC) _

Julietta vai até sua mesa e aperta em um botão no painel de comunicação com os funcionários.

\- Atenção todo! – Ela olha para quem estava na sala, ante de continuar. - Peguem suas armas, proteção e defendam a Irmandade. Atirem para matar. – Por fim, ela olha para Enzo.

\- Chame uns cinco homens aqui. - Enzo concorda com a cabeça e sai.

Julietta entrega a Milena duas armas e alguma munição.

\- Vista o colete e use as armas para se proteger caso alguém tente entrar aqui. – Julietta explica.

\- Claro.

\- Nos diga como está a situação, se eu bem conheço meus seguranças, já deve estar uma confusão naquela ala. 

Milena compreende tudo. Romeu me olha.

\- Meus homens estão a caminho. – Ele fala fechando seu colete.

\- Perfetto. Tenho algo para você. – Julietta diz, enquanto trazia de sua coleção particular, uma AK-47. Ela entrega a Romeu. - Divirta-se. - Romeu abre um sorriso quando pega no fuzil.

Enzo chega com os outros seguranças. 

\- Estão aqui. – Ele explica. 

\- Certo, quero que vão na frente, pelo corredor leste as celas e tomem cuidado. – Julietta explica a eles as orientações. Eles concordam e saem.

\- E você Julietta, vai sem arma? - Romeu pergunta parando assustado.

Ela dá um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- No, vou com essas duas aqui. – Ela fala pegando outra AK-47 e colocando nas costas e em seguida, pegando uma metralhadora M61. Um canhão semiautomático. - Andiamos.

Com isso, eles saem da sala e Milena logo começa a guiá-los.

\- Estão em dois pontos principais, nas prisões e nos corredores que dão acesso aquela ala. Há também um pequeno grupo do lado de fora... corrigindo, tinha um pequeno grupo do lado de fora, os homens do Romeu acabaram eles. - Milena explica pelo comunicador.

Romeu vibra logo atrás de Julietta.

\- Certo, sei de um atalho. – Julietta leva Romeu até a cozinha.

Como a Irmandade ficava no subterrâneo e era feita de inúmeros túneis, a cozinha tinha uma ligação muito antiga com a parte que agora é a prisão. Eles passam pelo túnel sem nenhum problema. Ao chegarem nas prisões, o ambiente estava um campo de guerra. Claramente havia mais mortos do Henrico, que da Irmandade. No corredor que Julietta e Romeu estavam, havia um grupo de seguranças da Irmandade se defendendo.

Eles se escondem atrás de alguns pilares. Julietta coloca a AK-47 nas costas e pega a M61. Ela se certifica que estava em segurança e então, começa a atirar. A M61 dava em média 4 mil a 6 mil tiros por minuto. Então, em alguns poucos segundos, todos estavam mortos. Eles seguem pelos corredores, ajudando os feridos da Irmandade e dando cobertura a quem estava precisando. Ela passa a M61 para um segurança que estava a seu lado. 

Havia muitas pessoas em um ambiente não muito espaçoso. Por algumas frações de segundo, Julietta vê por onde começou a invasão: um buraco na parede sul. Enquanto ela tentava ajudar os seguranças que estava tentando fechar o buraco na parede com uma placa enorme de aço, alguns tiros acertam próximo onde Julietta estava. Romeu rapidamente atira neles, liberando o espaço. Julietta se distrai com ele e acaba sendo derrubada por um cara com o dobro do seu tamanho. Ele tenta a enforcar com sua própria arma. Ela tenta tirar ele de cima, mas sem sucesso. Acontece outra uma chuva de tiros e o homem cai em cima dela, desacordado. Ela joga o corpo para o lado e percebe que Romeu havia a ajudado. Ele se aproxima dela e a ajuda a levantar. Julietta não resiste e o beija. Um beijo leve e delicado. _ Cuide-se _ ela diz a ele, antes de separarem novamente, voltando a lutar. Depois de alguns minutos, atirando e passando sua munição para seus seguranças, Julietta quase sem balas na AK-47. _ Eu mereço! _ Ela coloca a arma nas costas e começo luta corpo a corpo. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se aproxima de um grupo que estava se protegendo atrás de uma parede. 

\- Reportar! 

\- Signore! Eles chegaram aqui já atirando! Querem levar o traidor! - Um segurança explica a ela. _ Lorenzo? Então quer dizer que tudo isso é por causa daquele merda?! _ Julietta chama Milena pelo comunicador.

\- Milena, onde está Lorenzo? 

\- Ainda na sua cela. Mas vá para lá. A poucos de nós lá e não sei quanto tempo vão aquentar. Eles estão recebendo muitos tiros. - Ela explica ficando nervosa.

\- Certo.

Ela chama Romeu e indica para eles irem para as celas, mas de repente o tiroteio recomeça e se esconde junto com os seguranças atrás de outra placa de aço. Julietta olha para um deles, e se surpreende ao lê-lo segurando uma arma não tão pouco comum.

\- Isso é uma besta? – Ela pergunta apontando para a arma. 

\- Sì signore. 

\- Posso? - Ele concorda com a cabeça.

\- Só corrija o desvio da mira. – Ele a alerta entregando a besta. Julietta concorda com a cabeça.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não pegava em uma arma dessas, mas não havia perdido a prática. Ela nem usa a mira, apenas aponta para o atirador do outro lado do ambiente e a flecha acerta bem no peito dele. Ela devolve a besta ao dono, quando vê Romeu se aproximar dela a olhando incrédulo e boquiaberto.

\- Está muito boa para mim. – Ela fala levantando-se. 

Os dois vão para o corredor principal das celas, mas antes de conseguir entrar, outra chuva de tiros começa e ambos se deitam no chão rapidamente. Romeu vê alguns de seus homens feridos, próximos a eles. 

\- Guido! Calma, calma. Você vai ficar bem. – O homem estava com um ferimento muito grande no ombro. Romeu o tira do meio do corredor e o coloca encostado numa parede. Romeu tira o próprio colete e coloca no segurança ferido. Julietta tenta o impedir no mesmo segundo: 

\- Romeu não! Você precisa disso! – Ela fala o alertando. - Sabe quantos feridos tem aqui? Você pode ajudar a todos...

\- Eu estou bem. – Ele responde nervoso. – E ele precisa de ajuda! _ Merda! _

\- Va bene. Fique atrás de mim, então. 

Eles continuam o caminho, ajudando quem estava por ali e matando quem precisava. De repente, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eles dois não tiveram tempo de pensar. Uma explosão os acertou, fazendo que ambos fossem jogados vários metros para trás. Julietta cai no chão a contorcendo de dor, sua cabeça girava tentando processar o acontecimento. Uma fumaça densa se espalha pelo lugar. Não é possível ver um metro a frente. A luz da ala também cai e tudo fica no escuro por alguns segundos, até a energia ser restaurada pelo gerador. Ainda tentando saber onde estava, Julietta se lembra de Romeu e sai desesperada sua procura pelo corredor.

\- ROMEU! ROMEU! RESPONDA! – Ela grita sem rumo, tentando olhar através da densa fumaça. Nenhuma resposta é ouvida. Ela começa a ficar ainda mais desesperada. Depois de alguns segundos de aflição, a fumaça começa a se dissipar e Julietta o acha um pouco mais atrás dela e para seu desespero, Romeu estava inconsciente.

\- Romeu! Acorda! - grito enquanto segurava a cabeça dele com as duas mãos, mas ele não reagiu. _ Não! não! Não! _

Ela estava tão desesperada com Romeu, que não percebe Enzo chega ao lugar com vários seguranças.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele pergunta assustado, assim que vê Romeu caído nos braços de Julietta.

\- Houve uma explosão e ele apagou. – Ela responde no automático, ainda tentando o acordar. 

Enzo checa o pulso de Romeu e diz que ele ainda estava vivo. Julietta solta um suspiro de alívio. 

\- Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho. – Julietta diz segurando Romeu com os braços. Enzo se aproxima dela. 

\- Nós vamos levá-lo para o hospital, mas a Irmandade precisa de você. – Ele diz olhando nos olhos cheios de lágrimas da amiga. Julietta entende o recado.   
Enzo e os seguranças levam Romeu do corredor e Julietta diz para levaram para o hospital mais próximo. Quando ela fica sozinha, Julietta tenta se acalmar, e só então, ela chama Milena:

\- Milena, calma. – Julietta diz procurando as palavras melhores, mas ela não consegue pensar em algo para falar, pois Enzo a avisa de outro problema.

\- Mia sumiu. – Ele fala se aproximando. - O alojamento foi invadido.

_ Merda! Só me faltava essa. _

\- Julietta, o que houve? Julietta? - Milena perguntava preocupada com a situação. 

_ Calma! Calma! Respira Julietta. _

\- Romeu foi ferido. Acho que não foi grave. Levaram ele para o hospital. Acompanhe ele, por favor. – Julietta fala com a voz baixa, sentindo-se culpada pela situação. 

\- Mas como? Por quê? – Milena perguntava já desesperada. Enzo ajuda a acalmar Milena e ela deixa a sala de Julietta e vai atrás do irmão. 

Outros seguranças chegam para ajudar Julietta a entrar na ala das celas, que estava com a passagem bloqueada pelos destroços da pequena explosão. 

\- Como a Mia sumiu? Ninguém viu ela? – Julietta pergunta a Enzo, vendo os seguranças tirando os blocos de concreto. 

\- Infelizmente não.

Ela revira os olhos. Julietta fica sem paciência diante da situação. Ela tira sua máscara, a joga no chão e pega novamente a M61.

\- Saiam da frente! – Ela fala para os seguranças. _ Agora minha paciência acabou. _

Ela acerta algumas rajadas de tiro nos destroços e eles se desfazem. Com isso, todo o grupo consegue passar. O ambiente já estava vazio. Julietta percebe que não havia mais ninguém na cela de Lorenzo.

\- Alerta vermelho! Temos um fugitivo!! - Julietta dá o alerta pelo comunicador.

\- Há um buraco na parede! – Um segurança grita para eles. _ Parem de fazer buracos no prédio! _ Julietta pensa com raiva. Eles se aproximam do espaço, percebendo que dava para a rua atrás do Castelo. Julietta passa pelo buraco e do outro lado, vê inúmeros carros blindados e uma figura extremamente importante: Lorenzo entrando em um dos carros. Ele percebe que estava sendo observado e olha para ela, sorrindo.

\- Arrivederci. - Lorenzo grita para Julietta e entra no carro, que parte e some na primeira esquina.

_ FARABUTTO! _ Julietta fica olhando a cena com a raiva estampada em seu rosto, mas naquele momento ela tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver. Julietta deixa Enzo responsável por futuros problemas, abandona as armas e parte para o hospital. Ela nem se importou por estar indo com a roupa da Aquila Nera. Ela só queria vê-lo. _ Ah... Quando Salvatore souber do que houve... _

Romeu havia sido levado ao hospital que era filiado a Irmandade. Quando ela chegou lá de táxi, foi direto atrás de Milena, que estava muito abalada, sentada no sofá da sala de espera. Maximiliano também estava lá, de pé, próximo a sala.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Milena perguntou chorando, ainda sentada.

Julietta teve que se controlar ao máximo para não chorar também. 

\- Ele estava tentando proteger um de seus seguranças. – Julietta fala indo até a amiga e a abraçando. 

Maximiliano estava tentando parecer forte. Só tentando. Milena volta a chorar mais um pouco e Julietta continua a abraçando. _ Ah Henrico, quando eu por minhas mãos em você... Vai se arrepender de respirar oxigênio. _ Julietta pensa, jurando vingança. Eles ficam ali, a espera de notícias algum tempo. E a cada segundo ali, parecia que o tempo os castigava mais e mais. 

Enzo manda uma mensagem para Julietta, depois de meia hora. Julietta estava sentada no sofá, Milena estava dormindo com a cabaça apoiada no ombro direito de Julietta. 

_ ** Cadê você? - E. ** _

_ ** Hospital. Esperando notícias do Romeu. Como estão as coisas aí? - J. ** _

_ ** Agora um pouco melhor. Conseguimos acabar com a confusão. Temos vários presos. Mas o número de mortos... Quais as ordens? - E. ** _

Julietta respira fundo, mas não faz nenhum movimento, evitando acordar a amiga.

_ ** Despache os corpos, contabilize os prejuízos. Veja quantos feridos e de assistência a eles. E o Salvatore? - J. ** _

_ ** Ok. Ele está aqui tentando entender o que aconteceu. E, ele não está nada feliz. - E. ** _

_ Mereço. _ Julietta suspira fundo e Milena se meche ao seu lado.

\- Aconteceu algo? – Milena pergunta sentando-se melhor no sofá.

\- Problemas. – Julietta diz tentando parecer bem. Julietta se levanta do sofá e vai para a porta. Ela cria coragem e pega o celular, lingando para Salvatore, que atende no primeiro toque. - Vai... pode gritar. – Ela fala a ele, já não se importando com o resto do mundo.

\- Não vou fazer isso. Você agiu certo por um lado, mas como pode colocar Romeu em perigo... - Salvatore fala já se exaltando.

\- Pai... – Ela diz já deixando as lágrimas caírem.

\- Como ele está? - Salvatore pergunta percebendo o estado da filha. 

\- Eu não sei. – Ela responde chorando. Milena vê o estado de Julietta e se aproxima segundo a sua mão. Com isso, um médico entra na sala e se aproxima deles. Julietta desliga a ligação.

\- Quem é parente de Romeu Aquino? - O médico pergunta.

\- Eu. - Respondem Milena e Maximiliano juntos.

\- Ele sofreu um trauma no cérebro. É um pouco grave e requer cuidado. Além disso, houve uma luxação no braço direito. Estamos fazendo o possível e tudo dependerá das próximas 48 horas. - O médico explica, vendo o formulário que ele segurava.

Milena vai as lágrimas novamente. Julietta tenta a confortá-la. Maximiliano se afasta delas.

\- Posso vê-lo? – Julietta pergunta ao médico.

\- Não posso autorizar visitas, mas poderá vê-lo pela janela. – Ele responde, e com isso, o médico a leva até a UTI e Julietta vê Romeu entubado. Ela se controla ao máximo para não desabar diante da cena. _ Romeu, Henrico vai pagar! _ Ela promete a ele, segurando o choro. Julietta volta a recepção, ainda devastada pela cena e vai até Maximiliano.

\- Dom Aquino, prometo que o Henrico vai pagar caro por hoje e por tudo que fez a vocês. – Ela explica ao pai de Romeu, com os olhos lagrimejantes.  
Julietta nem espera a resposta dele. Ela sai do hospital e volta a Irmandade. _ Hora de contra-atacar. _

*

A Irmandade estava um caos. Ambulâncias socorrendo os feridos, polícia tentando entender o que aconteceu e Salvatore tentando mandar eles embora, dando uma desculpa qualquer. Julietta pela entrada e aborda o primeiro segurança que encontra. Ela pede o rádio dele e então dá um aviso a todos que possam estar ouvindo-a:

\- Todos os seguranças que estão em boas condições de saúde, encaminhem-se para a área de convivência. E isso inclui os funcionários do Romeu. – Ela devolve o rádio e continua seu caminho. 

*

Julietta chega ao local combinado e já havia muitos homens e mulheres esperando por ela. Julietta sobe em uma cadeira e todos voltam sua atenção para ela. 

\- Sofremos uma grande baixa hoje. Mas ainda somos mais que eles. Preparem-se, pois iremos acabar com o inimigo ainda essa noite! Por favor, tomem cuidado. Iremos em vários carros e estejam bem armados. O que aconteceu aqui, foi só uma amostra da guerra que estamos começando. – Ela explicar olhando para eles. Ao fim, Julietta desce da cadeira, quando um segurança de Romeu se aproxima e pergunta ela:

\- E o signore Aquino? Como ele está? 

Julietta olha para ele com um nó na garganta. O homem entende seu olhar.

\- Ele vai ficar bem. – Ela diz a ele. 

Julietta segue então para sua sala. Ela pega as pistolas que a Milena tinha deixado, sua faca, a M61 e a AK-47, munição e um presentinho par o Henrico: bombas de gás lacrimejante. Julietta coloca tudo acoplado ao seu corpo. Antes de sair, ela se olha no reflexo da janela. Estava parecendo o Rambo. Julietta dá um sorriso de canto. _ Andiamo. _


	19. Palhaço do crime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivada pelo acidente de Romeu e querendo vingança pela Irmandade, Julietta vai atrás do inimigo e encontra antigas e novas surpresas.

_ (Música tema do capítulo: Sam Smith - Writing's on the wall) _

Julietta sai de sua sala armada até os dentes e possuída pelo espírito da Aquila Nera. Ele segue até o estacionamento e encontra todos os seguranças já dentro dos carros. Ela caminha até uma camionete e fala para o homem que estava sentando no banco, na parte de trás, para deixa-la ficar com o lugar. 

\- Quais as ordens signore? - O motorista pergunta a Julietta.

Ela pega o rádio comunicador e explica o plano para todos.

\- Atenção! Iremos até o armazém de Henrico. Ao chegarmos lá, cerquem o lugar a uma distância de 5 metros e aguardem ordens. – Ela desliga o rádio e olha para o motorista. - Andiamo.

*

No caminho para o armazém, Enzo manda uma mensagem para o celular de Julietta.

_ ** Buona Fortuna. Chame se precisar de reforço. - E. ** _

Ela dá um leve sorriso e volta a se concentrar. O silêncio das ruas estava ao lado deles e o único barulho que era ouvido, eram os pneus passando pelas ruas de Roma. Eles chegam as proximidades do armazém, pararem os carros, descerem e vão a pé pelo mato, averiguando o perímetro. 

\- Deem ok quando o lugar estiver seguro. – Ela fala pelo rádio. Alguns segundos depois, veio a resposta.

\- Tudo limpo signore. – Um segurança responde. _ Hora do show. _

Julietta coloca sua máscara e diz para o motorista acelerar a camionete em direção do armazém. O motorista obedece rapidamente. Ela abaixa a janela do seu lado direito e tira o lacre da bomba de gás lacrimejante e quando passam pela frente do armazém, ela atira a bomba em direção a uma janela. A bomba quebra a janela e cai para dentro do lugar.

A camionete faz a volta e antes de passarem novamente pela frente, de 15 a 20 seguranças de Henrico saem para fora do armazém, desesperados. Com ajuda, Julietta coloca a M61 na janela da camionete. Acontece alguns segundos de tensão entre todos. 

\- FOGO! – Ela grita para todos que estavam escondidos.

E assim o tiroteio começa. Julietta também começa a atirar. Eles acharam que ganhariam fácil essa batalha, mas assim como a Irmandade, Henrico estava preparado. Mais homens, com máscara a prova de gás surgem e assim a batalha se intensifica. Julietta salta da camionete e com a AK-47 em mãos, sai abrindo caminho até a porta do armazém. Ela usava a máscara que também filtrava gases.

\- Controlem isso e evitem que levem o tráfico daqui! – Ela explica enquanto tentava entrar.

Após alguns minutos, ela arromba a porta e entra atirando em todos que vinham em sua direção. Eram muitos, mas ela conseguiu acabar com todos. Ela tranca novamente a porta e ainda com a guarda alta, sobe as escadas ao segundo andar. As lembranças de suas descobertas invadem sua mente. Julietta tenta tirar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça e manter o foco, mas acaba vendo uma cena extremamente chocante: Mia estava amarrada por cordas ao teto, a uns 4 metros do chão, de cabeça para baixo, em cima de um grande tanque de água.

\- Mia? Calma. Vou te tirar daí. – Ela diz colocando a arma nas costas e procurando rapidamente uma forma de soltar a garota. Julietta vai até o painel de controle atrás do computador em busca de algo, mas ao passar pelo computador, ela é surpreendida por uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

Ela dá um passo para trás, erguendo as mãos e quem aparece a sua frente é Lorenzo.

\- Julietta! Senti sua falta. – Ele diz com o sorriso no rosto, empunhando a arma.

Julietta firma os olhos.

\- E eu senti falta de lhe dar a surra que você merece. Mas Salvatore fez parte disso por mim. – Ela fala controlando.

Ele sorri.

\- Que ironia, não? Dessa vez sou eu que estou armado. - Lorenzo fala se gabando.

Julietta coloca a mão na sua faca.

\- Não, não! Parada! - Lorenzo a adverte.

_ Merda! _

\- Lorenzo! Deixe nossa convidada em paz. - Henrico fala surgindo de repente e subindo as escadas. - Olá Julietta.

Ele se aproxima de Lorenzo, que passa a arma para Henrico.

\- Em o que posso ser útil? - Henrico pergunta apontando a arma para Julietta.

\- Primeiro solte Mia, depois entregue-se, para seu bem. – Ela fala seria. 

Henrico ri dela como se não houve o amanhã. _ Filha da mãe! _

\- Não. Me entregar não. Mas sua amiga, essa vadia que entregou meu trabalho... - Henrico fala enquanto ia até o painel de controle. - Bom... se você insiste...

Com isso ele aperta um botão e Mia começa a cair em direção ao tanque de água.

\- Não! – Julietta grita por instinto. Henrico apertou novamente o botão quando Julietta intercedeu e Mia acaba parando a uns dois metros da água. Julietta se aproxima da grade de proteção, para ver melhor a situação. Mia estava se debatendo de um lado por outro, desesperada. Nem conseguia pedir ajuda, pois estava amordaçada.

\- Seu monstro! – Julietta grita a ele. - Por que você é tão cruel com as pessoas?

Ele ri de mim.

\- Cruel? Eu? Ai ai, Juli Juli. Você sempre sentimental. Ainda evitar de comer carne, porque é de origem animal? - Henrico pergunta debochando dela. - E seu amiguinho... Romeu? Onde ele está? Achei que ele fosse eu cachorrinho, que você levava para todos os lugares...

Naquele momento, Julietta perde o controle e avanço até ele. Ela dá um giro de 360° e acerta um chute na mão dele, derrubando a arma para o primeiro andar. Ela empurra Henrico para trás, em uma tentativa de afastá-lo, mas ele se desequilibra e cai sobre o painel de controle. Henrico aproveita, e aperta o botão, fazendo Mia descer mais um metro. Julietta pula em cima do painel e consegue parar a descida a tempo. 

Henrico se levanta e tenta acertar um soco em Julietta, que desvia. Em uma distração, ela pega o braço dele, o torcendo para trás e segurando nas costas dele. Henrico começa a gritar de dor. Ele acaba empurrando Julietta para trás e ambos caem ao chão. Henrico consegue a prender contra o chão e acerta alguns socos nela. Henrico era mais forte que Julietta, mas ela tinha mais técnica em luta. Ele acaba tirando a máscara dela, junto com a arma, jogando os dois longe. Quando ele se preparava para acertar outro soco, Julietta usa de sua sabedoria e pega a mão, torço o pulso. Henrico acaba se distraindo com a dor e ela aproveita para derrubar ele, usando as pernas, e lhe dá uma chave de braço. 

Nesse momento, ela olha para o lado e vê Lorenzo assustado, olhando toda a cena. Ela se pergunta por alguns instantes se ele iria fazer algo. Ela não percebe quando Henrico pega sua faca e usa para atingir a perna direita de Julietta, lhe causando um corte de uns 20 centímetros. Com a dor, ela não consegue segurar ele e acaba o soltando. Henrico se levanta rapidamente e começa a ameaçar Julietta com a faca em punho. Mesmo com dor, ela também se levanta. Ele tenta a acertar várias vezes. Lorenzo ainda observava tudo em silêncio. Henrico estava ficando com raiva. 

\- Fique parada! - Ele grita para Julietta. - Me admira que com aquele treinamento porcaria do Salvatore você consiga lutar...

\- Reclame com ele. – Ela responde desviando dos golpes.

\- Depois, antes vou tirar você do meu caminho, por te se metido nos meus negócios, ao continuar o trabalho daquele investigador de merda. - Henrico falava tentando a acertar.

Ele consegue prender Julietta entre a grande de proteção e a imobiliza com o braço, colocando a faca na garganta dela. A dor na perna de Julietta não estava a deixando pensar direito. Ela olha para Lorenzo, quase perdendo os sentidos. Então, em um momento inesperado, Lorenzo toma coragem e empurra Henrico. Henrico acaba soltando Julietta que cai ao chão e os dois começam a lutar. Lorenzo estava tentando tirar a faca da mão de Henrico e esse, tentando acertar Lorenzo. 

Ainda lutando com a sua dor, Julietta se rasteja até o painel de controle. Lá fora ainda se ouvia tiros. Enquanto tentava se erguer, Julietta olha rapidamente para os dois homens e de onde estava, a lutas deles parecia em câmera lenta. Eles estavam no topo da escada. Lorenzo é claro levando a pior. Quando Julietta tenta se levantar e tirar Mia daquela situação, um grito de dor ecoa pelo lugar.

Ela olha assustada em direção deles e vê que Henrico havia cravado a faca nas costas de Lorenzo. 

\- NÃO! – Ela grita para eles. Henrico solta Lorenzo que cai no primeiro andar de bruços. 

Julietta fica em choque, se apoiando no painel de controle. Henrico se vira para ela, com a faca pingando sangue. Julietta tenta o confrontá-lo, mas é em vão. Ele é mais rápido e acerta um tapa em Julietta, a fazendo cair ao chão novamente. Então, Henrico aperta o botão do painel, fazendo Mia cair em direção do tanque. 

Julietta se levanta com seu último esforço e corre até a grade no mesmo momento em que as cordas se soltam do teto e em uma fração de segundo, ela consegue as agarrar. Julietta consegue impedir que Mia caia na água, mas não sabe quanto tempo vai aguentar o peso. E para seu azar, a corda já estava começando a arrebentar. Henrico, vendo a cena, solta a faca e pega a arma de Julietta, que estava próximo a ele. Henrico a engatilha e aponta para as duas. Julietta olha para ele sem demonstrar medo.

\- Acaba logo com isso! – Ela diz, se mostrando mais forte do que ele. A lembrança de Romeu vem a sua cabeça. _ Romeu... _


	20. Mudanças?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frente a frente com o inimigo, Julietta luta com todas suas forças em uma última batalha até a morte. Nada é o que parece.

_ (Música tema do capítulo: Adele – Skyfall) _

_ É em momentos como esse que você começa a pensar no que queria ter feito de bom na vida e não vez._  
Os momentos que deveria ter vivo.  
E não viveu.  
Em o que deveria ter dito.  
E não falou. 

Naquele momento, ali, segundo Mia e com uma arma apontada para si, Julietta pensou em muitas coisas... Seus pais, Emília, Salvatore, Romeu... Todos vieram em sua mente. Em um último suspiro, ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ali, conseguia ouvir até sua própria respiração. E o som de um tiro ecoou pelo lugar.

Julietta ficou parada, até perceber que estava viva. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Henrico caindo no chão, ferido, e na escada atrás deles, Lorenzo que mesmo machucado, estava com uma arma em punho, apontando para Henrico. Se recuperado do susto, Julietta puxa Mia para cima e a desamara. Ela vai até Henrico e vira ele de costas para o chão. O homem ainda estava vivo.

Mia estava assustada com tudo, mas também se aproxima.

\- Mia, desce e chama ajuda. Rápido! - Ela diz a garota, que desce as escadas correndo. Julietta vai até Lorenzo, que havia deitado sobre os degraus da escada e lutava para respirar. Julietta se aproxima dele, o segurando em seus braços. Ela coloca uma mão no rosto dele.

\- Por que você fez isso? – Ela pergunta preocupada vendo o estado dele. Julietta segurar firme para não chorar.

Lorenzo segura a mão de Julietta e luta para conseguir falar.

\- P-porque... você e-estava... certa. - Ele responde com dificuldade. - E-eu estava... cego por... - Ele dá uma tossida e tenta recuperar o oxigênio. - Dinheiro.

\- Calma tudo vai ficar bem. Calma. – Ela fala a ele, mas também para si mesma.

Lorenzo ainda segurava o pulso direito de Julietta.

\- Scusi mi. Eu... sempre vou... estar... com... você... - Lorenzo fecha os olhos, sua mão solta a de Julietta e a cabeça cai para trás. Julietta começa a chorar segurando o corpo do amigo. _ Enfim ele voltou a ser a pessoa boa que era, mas a que preço... _

Mia volta com alguns seguranças. Eles param a alguns metros da escada. Lá fora, os tiros de balas haviam parado. Depois de um tempo, os seguranças levam o corpo de Lorenzo para fora e Mia ajuda Julietta a fica de pé. Antes de saírem, Henrico começa a rir atrás delas. Julietta vai até ele, ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você é... uma clichê. - Ele fala com todas suas forças, tentando a provocar.

Julietta pisa no ombro direito dele e se aproxima dele. 

\- Boa estadia no inferno. – Ela fala com raiva. Julietta se afasta para ir embora. Ela não iria aguardar a morte dele. 

\- Sabe... Eu não sou o verdadeiro líder da Crimine Clown. Só era... - Ele faz uma pausa e respira - ... Responsável por distribuir a mercadoria. - Henrico explica com suas últimas forças.

Julietta para e vira para ele. Ela dá um pequeno passo em sua direção. 

\- E quem é? 

Ele sorri e tenta rir. 

\- Seus pais... eles... s-sabiam...- Com isso Henrico fecha os olhos e sua cabeça cai para o lado. _ Canalha até na hora de morrer. _

* 

** 15 dias depois. **

_ É surpreendente quantas coisas aconteceram nesses dias. A Irmandade conseguiu prender quase todos os colaboradores de Henrico, com a ajuda da polícia. Mas essa, ainda não sabe da existência da Irmandade, só sabe que boas almas entregaram uma grande lista de criminosos para eles. Sem um motivo claro do porquê. _

_O enterro de Lorenzo foi dois dias depois de sua morte. Foi uma cerimônia simples e emocionante. Estava chovendo e Julietta fez um discurso muito emocionante. Henrico, pelo contrário, foi despachado em uma vala qualquer muito longe de qualquer civilização possível. Sua boate foi fechada e ninguém tem autorização para entrar lá._

_No final daquela semana, mesmo com todos os problemas, Julietta ainda conseguiu se lembrar de enviar um maravilhoso arranjo de orquídeas amarelas para Rose, juntamente com um bilhete que dizia: "Obrigada pela ajuda. Que tudo dê certo para você."_

_Julietta foi condecorada pela atuação na batalha. Ela sabe que a guerra na terminou, mas por enquanto, a paz está reinando. E ela gostou de receber uma medalha de Salvatore, que teve que admitir que se não fosse os esforços de Julietta, poderia ter havido o dobro de morte. _

_Milena começou a trabalhar com Julietta. As duas não são as melhores amigas, mas já é um começo. Mia aceitou continuar seu tratamento contra a dependência química na Irmandade. Ela voltou a treinar com os novos seguranças e está bem próxima de Enzo, que está lhe ajudando nesse novo momento de sua vida. Julietta acha que eles estão se gostando. _

_A Irmandade levará algum tempo para superar o que aconteceu, mas todos estão confiantes que uma nova fase de paz começou. _

_Na sexta-feira, Julietta colocou uma roupa confortável, um macacão de mangas compridas de linho azul e foi para Irmandade. O fim do dia estava se aproximando, o Sol já estava baixo no céu. O fim do ano havia trazido consigo o inverno, que pretendia ser grande. _

* 

Hoje era dia de festa. A comemoração da vitória. Uma grande festa havia sido montada na Irmandade. Mas Julietta tinha outros planos e por isso estava em sua sala, resolvendo algumas questões antes de finalmente tirar suas tão merecidas e aguardadas férias. Ela iria para o Caribe ainda naquela noite. Milena estava feliz trabalhando na mesa ao lado. E isso podia-se ver em seus olhos. 

\- Mas alguma coisa? – Julietta pergunta a ela, assinando o último documento.

Milena olha em volta.

\- Não. - Ela dá uma risadinha - Acho que agora você pode ir para a festa. - Milena fala ansiosa para poderia ir também.

Julietta levanta da sua cadeira e pega sua bolsa. 

\- Não vou para a festa. Vou falar com Salvatore e depois vou embora para o Caribe.

\- O que? Como? – Milena pergunta espantada com a notícia.

\- Vou tirar umas férias. – Julietta diz com um sorriso.

Milena se aproxima com uma mão no peito.

\- Como você tem coragem de me abandonar, agora que comecei aqui? - Milena pergunta em tom de triste.

Julietta da os ombros e revira os olhos, dando uma leve risada.

\- Não vou te abandonar. Depois do ano novo, eu estou de volta. E você nem vai sentir minha falta. Vou te pedir tantos favores que você achará que eu estou aqui. – Julietta fala tentando a animar.

\- Está bem. - Milena diz se conformando e dando um sorriso. - Então isso é uma despedida?

\- Não. Volto aqui pegar minhas malas antes de partir. – Ela fala voltando ao modo de trabalho. – Agora, eu vou a sala do Salvatore, antes que ele venha atrás de mim. Milena concorda com ela. Julietta segue para a sala de Salvatore. Nem parecia que a alguns dias, esse lugar estava um campo de guerra. Todos que ela encontrou no caminho estavam muito felizes. 

Salvatore já estava esperando na sala.

\- Grazie por tudo. - Salvatore fala enquanto Julietta se sentava na cadeira a sua frente.

Ela dá um leve sorriso.

\- Só fiz meu dever. 

\- Você manteve a cabeça no lugar e agiu certo. Peço perdão por não estar lá...

\- Não precisa. Alguém precisava ficar aqui e controlar as coisas. – Ela lhe dia o confortando.

Salvatore sorri para a filha.

\- Em quanto tempo as reformas vão acabar? – Julietta pergunta a ele curiosa.

\- Acho que até o começo do ano e tudo estará novamente como era antes.

\- Quando eu voltar então. 

\- Sabe que eu não quero isso. Mas não vou discutir. Sei que será perca de tempo.

\- E será mesmo. – Julietta afirma. Salvatore queria que ela ficasse e ajudasse nas reformas. 

Salvatore a repreende com um olhar fuzilador.

\- Antes você precisa me dar uma resposta sobre a proposta que lhe fiz. Foi por isso que lhe chamei aqui. - Salvatore fala voltando ao modo trabalho.

Julietta joga a cabeça para trás e suspiro fundo.

\- Precisa ser agora? – Ela pergunta com certa esperança. Ele concorda com a cabeça. _ Merda! _ \- Salvatore... Eu não tenho condições de treinar o novo esquadrão. – Ela responde se justificando.

\- Você conhece as regras. Todo o ano um dos nossos principais segurança é encarregado de treinar o próximo grupo. – Salvatore relembra a filha. - E você já está adiando isso a dois anos...

\- Mas precisa ser agora? Salvatore confirma com a cabeça. Reviro os olhos - Va bene! Mas quando eu voltar, vejo isso. Ok? – Ela fala zangada. 

\- Va bene. 

Julietta olha a hora no seu relógio de pulso. Era quase 18 horas.

\- Preciso ir. Está ficando tarde e não quero pegar trânsito até o aeroporto. – Ela fala levantando-se da cadeira.

\- Ah, já estava quase me esquecendo... sua encomenda já está pronta. - Salvatore explica colocando um molho de chaves na mão de Julietta. - Tenha cuidado e boa viagem.

Ela dá um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- E o jeep? – Julietta pergunta. 

\- Não sobrou muita coisa. – Ele explica. _ Uma pena. Sentirei falta dele. _

Julietta se despede do pai e volta a sua sala. Milena estava a esperando.

\- Julietta chegou essa caixa para você. – Ela diz apontando para uma pequena caixa branca com um laço rosa em cima da mesa. Julietta pega a caixa na mão.

\- Quem mandou? 

\- Não sei, eu saí e quando voltei já estava aí. – Milena responde se aproximando.

\- Eu vejo no aeroporto. – Julietta fala jogando a caixinha na bolsa. - Bom, preciso ir.

\- Não vai ir vê-lo? - Milena questiona séria. Julietta suspira e abaixa a cabeça. 

\- Não. É melhor assim. Não me perdoo pôr o que aconteceu a ele. – Julietta fala tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Não foi sua culpa. – Milena fala colocando a mão no braço de Julietta que nega com a cabeça.

\- Preciso ir. Está ficando tarde. 

\- Vou sentir sua falta. - Milena fala dando um abraço. Julietta retribui.

\- Eu também. – Julietta pega as malas e vai para a porta. - Não deixe Salvatore e Enzo te explorarem na minha ausência. 

\- Va bene. Cuide-se. 

Com isso, Julietta segue para o estacionamento. Lá, ela encontra a encomenda: uma Lamborghini Aventador Preta blindada, que saiu por algo perto de 575.000 EUR (R$ 2,3 milhões). Era um presente que ela havia si dado, usando o pagamento que recebi por ter eliminado o químico a algumas semanas e algum dinheiro que tinha guardado. 

_ Bello. Molto bello. _ Julietta adorava correr e adorava carros que conseguem altas velocidades, em poucos segundos. Seu antigo jeep, era herança da sua mãe. 

Julietta se distrai colocando suas coisas no banco de trás e não percebe uma figura se aproximar.

\- Vai embora sem falar comigo? - Alguém diz cortando a atmosfera silenciosa com um sotaque italiano e uma voz grave que ela reconhece no mesmo momento. 

Ela olha para trás rapidamente.

\- Romeu?? – Ela diz em choque. Ele estava com o braço enfaixado e se locomovia com um pouco de dificuldade. Vestia um terno preto e os cabelos estavam levemente bagunçando pelo vento que entrava no estacionamento. Romeu se aproxima sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que tirava Julietta do eixo. - Milena. – Ela fala por fim, entendendo tudo.

\- Milena. Porque não me falou nada? - Romeu pergunta sério.

\- Não queria magoar mais ninguém. – Ela fala com cabeça baixa. - Se eu fosse te ver... lembraria de tudo...

Romeu para bem próximo dela. Tão próximo que conseguia sentir a respiração de Julietta. Ele segura a mão esquerda dela.

\- Não foi culpa sua. - Ele responde. - Não se culpe por isso. 

Ela olha para ele. 

\- Preciso ir. – Ela fala tentando se afastar dele.

Romeu passa o braço pela cintura dela e a puxa para si.

\- Fica comigo? Per favore. – Romeu diz com seu rosto tocando o dela. Ele dá um beijo em Julietta, que fecha os olhos. - Fica. – Ele implora falando baixinho no ouvido dela.

\- Não posso... – Ela responde se afastando o suficiente para poder ver os olhos dele. 

\- Então eu vou com você. - Romeu fala a soltado e dando a volta no carro. Ele abre a porta, entra e se senta no banco do carona.

\- Romeu... você está em recuperação! – Ela fala surpresa pela janela.

\- Vou me recuperar em... para onde você está indo mesmo? - Ele pergunta sorrindo.

\- Caribe.

\- Perfetto! Me recuperarei no Caribe. – Ele fala se ajeitando no banco e colocando o sinto - Andiamo? Preciso pegar minha mala e comprar uma passagem.

Julietta ainda demora alguns segundos para raciocinar tudo que havia acabado de acontecer. Ela estava em êxtase. _ Não acredito que vou fazer isso. _ Ela entra no carro sorrindo. Romeu segura seu rosto e a beija e só então, eles partem. Eles passam rapidamente na casa deles, apenas para pegar algumas coisas e seguem para o Aeroporto Internacional de Roma - Leonardo da Vinci*. No aeroporto Romeu compra sua passagem e eles embarcam no avião. 

Já sentada, Julietta se lembra de abrir a caixa branca. Ela tira o laço com cuidado e abre. Julietta fica em choque no mesmo momento. Dentro da caixa havia um lírio branco, o mesmo que sua mãe costumava deixar na sua cama quando ela era pequena. E junto tinha um bilhete:

_ Cuide-se, minha querida. A guerra não terminou. _

Não havia remetente. Julietta pega seu celular e liga para Milena. 

\- Milena, descobre quem me enviou a caixa branca, agora. – Ela fala tremendo. 

\- Porquê? – Milena pergunta assustada. 

\- Porque tem a ver com meu passado. 

_ A guerra realmente não acabou. _

######  *Nota: O Aeroporto Internacional de Roma - Leonardo da Vinci, também conhecido como Aeroporto Fiumicino, é o mais movimentado aeroporto da Itália, com um movimento de mais de 36 milhões passageiros, servindo também a Cidade do Vaticano. 

****

######  ** FIM. **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao último capítulo. Mas não fiquem tristes, logo logo eu começarei a postas o segundo livro da Serie Aquila Nera. 
> 
> Um abraço para vocês.


End file.
